1001 razones para odiarte
by Hessefan
Summary: La mayor debilidad de una persona a la hora de amar es su orgullo. Zoro y Sanji bien saben de eso. Serie de one shots y long fics que buscan relatar cómo lograron traspasar las murallas que ellos mismos erigieron. "Cuando odiamos a alguien, odiamos en su imagen algo que está dentro de nosotros" - Hermann Hesse -. (BL, ZoSan, SanZo). OS-04: "Todo comenzó ese día".
1. Antes de la tormenta I

**1001 razones para odiarte **

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Si One Piece fuera mío, de las cosas inmorales e impuras que le haría Sanji. Por su bien, le pertenece a Eiichou Oda (que ya bastante lo tortura él).

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Extensión**: 2 capítulos.

**Notas:** Volvió la pesada de las notas interminables.

¡Extrañaba tanto este fandom! Necesitaba de ustedes; perdón por mi ausencia prolongada, estuve un par de meses por Centroamérica y para colmo en dicho viaje tuve la desgracia de quedar bajo la furia de una tormenta tropical con el pc portátil a cuestas u_u (y así perder _tooodo_ lo que tenía escrito), si a eso le sumamos mi enfermedad… _psss_… llevo una eternidad sin escribir nada.

**1.** Busqué en lo más recóndito de mi mente algún momento calmo entre estos dos antes del clásico y conocido trato al que nos tienen acostumbrados. Me pregunté, **¿en algún momento se llevaron bien?** Y si fue así, ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? **¿Y por qué dejarían de llevarse bien?** Al final acabé por buscar el manga, en el Baratie tenía que haber _algo_, recordaba ligeramente que Zoro se iba después de la pelea con Mihawk, pero que antes de que llegara Krieg sí hubo momentos de calma. Dicho y hecho encontré que Luffy estuvo al menos dos días siendo mesero, ¡suficiente! Dame dos horas nada más y te hago un fic, así que dos días para plantear una interacción entre Sanji y Zoro era la gloria. De esta forma nació el fic que en realidad es una excusa para desarrollar algo que hace tiempo quería hacer… pero eso lo aclaro más abajo.

**2.** Tenía ganas de relatar pequeños momentos ZoSan o SanZo a lo largo de todas las sagas, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacer un longfic calcando escenas ya híper mega conocidas, es por esta razón que me decanté por hacer **entregas** (de ahí el título principal), one shots que irán tocando distintos momentos de ellos como pareja (o algo parecido XD) **dentro del canon ya conocido**. Por separado van a ser one shots o historias cortas, sin embargo, al leerse todas juntas tendrá un sentido. También lo hago porque me está costando escribir y no quiero meterme de lleno con longfics (tengo uno empezado con el Germa 66 que no publico porque en verdad temo no terminarlo, así que prefiero ir poco a poco).

**3.** Tengan en cuenta que, por lo dicho anteriormente, no esperen encontrar de buenas a primeras un lemon con sexo a pelo XD. Admito que **está subido de tono**, porque tampoco es un fic de manitos sudadas, pero no es que Sanji un día se levantó y dijo "soy gay". Y agárrense fuerte de lo que tengan más cerca porque si este es el comienzo no sé qué me espera a futuro ni cómo lo voy a lograr *se abanica desesperadamente con una revista*.

Sin más espero que les guste, muchas gracias por seguir aguantándome y **perdón por tardar tanto en responder comentarios**. Mi economía anda muy mal como para poder arreglar la PC, me la paso pidiendo prestada (triste mi historia), pero sepan que tarde o temprano contesto; atesoro muchos sus reviews porque me dan ánimos para continuar haciendo algo que me apasiona, como lo es escribir, sin recibir un peso a cambio. Aunque suene un poco mal, y hasta perverso, ustedes son mi paga.

* * *

**— Antes de la tormenta —**

**(1)**

* * *

El destino de su belicosa relación podría haber sido muy distinto a como era en el presente de no ser por un pequeño -o gran- detalle que los dos buscaban recelosamente enterrar en su conciencia.

Si se detenían a rememorar el pasado podían hallar en sus mentes esos momentos en los que lograron congeniar. El problema radicaba en que desde el comienzo ninguno de los dos supo interpretar esa fascinación mutua.

Una admiración que crecería a la par de los elaborados y variopintos insultos que se dedicaban y que muchas veces eran motivo de risas para quien tuviera la fortuna de oírlos discutir hasta por lo más intrascendental.

Si bien es innegable que cada Mugiwara posee habilidades dignas de alabanzas, ellos dos destacaban gracias al afán por superar al otro. Todo aquel que los veía interactuar creía con fervor que esos dos habían nacido para pelearse.

Era algo muy común que los demás tripulantes le aclararan al espectador de turno que ellos siempre se habían comportado así desde que se conocieron. No obstante, Zoro y Sanji sabían que eso no era del todo cierto.

Si se esforzaban un poco para recordarlo, reconocerían -no sin cierta gracia y espanto- que contrario a lo que sus compañeros pregonaban ellos sí habían sabido ser buenos amigos… o _algo_ que se le parecía bastante.

Pero tuvieron dificultades para fomentar ese vínculo; no supieron o en verdad no quisieron. Y no lo pretendieron porque esa admiración que sentían uno por el otro daba pie a otra clase de lazo.

Si en verdad se esmeraban un poco para encontrar razones valederas y no superficiales -como que el otro era un experto tocapelotas- que explicaran su relación en el presente, tenían que trasladarse al comienzo; al día cero de conocerse.

Fue casi de inmediato, solo que la flecha de cupido parecía haber estado envenenada.

Para Zoro fue ver al cocinero de ese barco dándole una soberana y merecida paliza a un marine; para Sanji fue la mera presencia de un espadachín que no necesitaba tarjeta de presentación.

El cazador de piratas no llevaba el mote en vano; era la clase de sujeto que inspiraba miedo, pero uno reverencial. No era el temor que saben desprender los matones de clase baja, que se valen de palabras, muecas y actitudes rudas para infundir pavor, por el contrario, ese espadachín no necesitaba hablar o mostrarse ante el mundo como un tipo duro para que uno lo supiera. Bastaba ver el negro de sus ojos para sentirse como una presa acorralada; era olerlo y sentirlo cerca suficiente para que cada célula del cuerpo despidiera una señal de peligro.

Sanji había conocido pocas personas así en su vida, una de ellas era Zeff.

Hasta Luffy, quien era muy fuerte, no se trataba de esa clase de sujetos que parecían tener un cartel invisible que decía «cuidado con la bestia, muerde».

Algo le quedó claro desde que lo conoció: ese espadachín sabía intimidar, y lo más loable es que parecía ser que ni el mismo Zoro era consciente de esa habilidad, adquirida de manera innata por la clase de vida que había tenido.

Si dejaban de lado esos detalles encomiables, había rasgos de sus personalidades que también les repateaba, pero eran mínimas en comparación.

En eso cavilaba Zoro mientras se quedaba dormido en la cubierta del Going Merry.

Desde su posición podía ver el enorme Baratie irguiéndose como un monstruo al lado de esa pequeña embarcación y, sobre lo alto, una única luz encendida.

—Lástima que sea tan baboso —se murmuró a sí mismo cuando ese farol se apagó y todo el mar se sumió en penumbras. Cerró los ojos abrazando un último pensamiento: "¿por qué _lástima_?".

Lo cierto es que nadie es perfecto, algún defecto se debe de tener para ser un simple mortal. Zoro no se detuvo en los detalles más profundos de su consciencia; no se cuestionó, por ejemplo, por qué entretuvo sus horas de insomnio con la imagen de ese cocinero. Por lo general cuando se cruzaba con alguien fuerte se le guardaba alguna impresión, pero no solía regalarle a nadie que no fuera Mihawk tanto de su tiempo mental.

Y como si el destino quisiera darle alguna pista de lo que le aguardaba a futuro, al otro día despertó con esa misma imagen; pero no, no era una nueva obsesión, es que la voz del cocinero se había colado en sus sueños.

Alguna _cagada_ se había mandado Luffy, y esa fue la razón de tamaño grito. Sanji estaba regañándole por algo, no le quedó claro a Zoro ni tampoco le importó demasiado. Recién habían pasado veinticuatro horas del castigo impuesto a su capitán y como siguiera sumando días de trabajo se quedarían a vivir allí.

A veces, y solo porque no había nada más interesante para hacer en ese sitio, tanto él como Nami y Usopp trataban de darle una mano al chico de goma. Nada demasiado fuera de lo común: lavar algunos platos, limpiar luego de la hora de cierre o acomodar el salón.

El tirador prefería perder el tiempo pescando y era muy raro que la navegante ofreciera ayuda si no había algún beneficio material de por medio, así que a la larga terminaba siendo el espadachín quién más cooperaba con su capitán.

Zoro había puesto las sillas en orden y con tan solo eso sintió que ya había ayudado demasiado, por lo que se acercó a la cocina. Asomó la cabeza y husmeó para ver quién se hallaba todavía allí.

—¿Se puede pedir alcohol o ya…?

—Cuando el Baratie cierra, cierra —fue la respuesta tajante de Sanji, pero de inmediato llegó a la conclusión de que solo quedaba él. Allí no estaba el jefe ni sus molestos compañeros— ¿Qué era lo que buscabas puntualmente? —cedió al final.

—Sake. —Se quedó, porque por el gesto del cocinero de abrir la puerta bajo la alacena significaba alcohol gratis ya que esa era la reserva de los cocineros del lugar. Por lo general siempre debían pagar lo que consumían y Zoro era un tipo correcto en ese sentido— ¿Cuánto debo?

—Nada… ya todos duermen.

—¿No tendrás problemas con tu jefe si falta una botella?

El cocinero alzó los hombros con despreocupación y giró para seguir guardando las sobras dentro de recipientes herméticos, pero al ver que el espadachín permanecía en el sitio como dubitativo de abrirla decidió aclararlo.

—Esa botella es de mi reserva, además el trato es con tu capitán…—No dejaba de lado que ese tipo era el que más cooperaba con el nuevo mesero— ustedes están trabajando gratis.

—Si a acomodar sillas le llamas trabajar —murmuró el espadachín consiguiendo una sonrisa de lado por parte del muchacho. Ese gesto común le llevó a querer compartir el botín— ¿Bebes? Después de todo es tuya —rompió el precinto y ya abierta se la pasó.

—No mucho. —La aceptó por educación y le dio un sorbo corto, pero enseguida se la devolvió.

Había algo en la mirada insistente del espadachín que lograba ponerlo inquieto. Las luces del Baratie, en su mayoría, ya se encontraban apagadas. Quizás se debía a que la penumbra le daba un aspecto más siniestro del usual, pero los ojos de Zoro intimidaban.

—¡Terminé! —Se escuchó el grito jubiloso de Luffy a los lejos, cantando victoria. Sanji entonces dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la puerta. El espadachín no mostró intenciones de moverse del marco y el cocinero tampoco se molestó en pedirle permiso, simplemente pasó.

Y ese fue el primer roce de muchos.

De otra clase de roce a los que más adelante estarían habituados, patadas y sablazos de por medio. No fue nada significativo en materia sexual, pero fue el mero acercamiento, el tenue contacto del brazo del cocinero con el pecho del espadachín, lo que despertó algo en ambos que ninguno supo reconocer ni mucho menos ponerle nombre.

Un interés compartido por estar cerca, cuerpo a cuerpo. _Oh, sí_… innumerables batallas cuerpo a cuerpo tendrían en un futuro no muy lejano, excusa mediante.

—Bien, cabeza de goma… —señaló Sanji al llegar al salón— no rompiste nada.

—_Nop_ —dijo Luffy con notable satisfacción, aún tenía el trapeador en la mano y el delantal puesto.

—Bien, puedes irte.

—¡¿Y mi postre?! —cuestionó con decepción.

—¡¿Qué postre?! ¡Con el que le comiste al cliente ya tienes tu ración, malnacido! —vociferó incrédulo, porque el escuincle encima de comerle la comida a los comensales tenía el tupé de reclamar por más— ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Zoro, tras él y sin dejar el lugar, esbozó una minúscula sonrisa que, así como llegó, desapareció cuando el cocinero volteó clavándole los ojos con ligera extrañeza; por un segundo había olvidado que el espadachín seguía ahí.

Era válido preguntarse qué tanto tenía que hacer allí el muchacho con el restaurante ya cerrado, pero prefirió atribuirlo al hecho de que todavía tenía mucho alcohol en la botella.

—No sé qué hace un tipo como tú con alguien como él —apuntaló Sanji buscando un cigarrillo para encenderlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Zoro arqueó las cejas; no sabía si tomarse ese comentario a bien o a mal—. Prácticamente le debo mi vida a Luffy.

—¿De verdad? —Se sorprendió y señaló hacia afuera como si el capitán siguiera ahí— ¿A ese descerebrado?

—Descerebrado y todo, pero con los huevos suficientes para meterse en un cuartel de la marina y liberar a un condenado a muerte.

—Vaya… —murmuró un poco estupefacto y caminó hacia él para seguir con su trabajo.

En esa ocasión pidió permiso cuando tuvo que pasar por la puerta, logrando que el espadachín diera un ligero respingo y acatara a medias la petición, porque incorporarse y erguir la espalda para apoyarla contra el marco no era precisamente salir de un sitio estrecho para dar paso.

—No se juzga el contenido de un envase por su aspecto —le rebatió en un murmullo cuando pasó a su lado.

—Oh, qué filosófico —bromeó Sanji, disimulando el ligero estremecimiento que le había provocado ese susurro en el oído, el cálido aliento contra la oreja.

—Sin ir más lejos… —continuó, pero mostrándose un poco inseguro al develar en voz alta su pensamiento. A decir verdad, quería encontrar palabras correctas que no dieran pie a una mala interpretación.

—¿Qué? —Lo instó a seguir ante su silencio; le prestaba atención mientras se apuraba a terminar con la faena del día. No era mucho lo que debía hacer: guardar las sobras y limpiar las mesadas.

—Tú no pareces la clase de sujeto que es capaz de tumbar a un marine —acabó por decir; la incomodidad no fue evidente, apenas se distinguió en el gesto de pasarse una mano por la nuca despeinándose la ya de por sí desordenada cabellera verde.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —La actitud y el mohín afable del cocinero le habían arrancado una socarrona sonrisa al espadachín. Se había llevado una mano a la cintura y su cigarrillo colgaba de los labios en esa cara graciosamente contorsionada en una mueca de profunda molestia. Ese mero gesto, que después sería habitué cuando Zoro le dirigiera la palabra hasta para decirle _buenos días_, en ese instante le resultó encantador al espadachín.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero… —se atajó sabiendo que igualmente se lo tomaría a mal, pero lo cierto es que Zoro no era un tipo que supiera quedarse callado, él siempre decía lo que pensaba—. No tienes el físico de alguien que entrena duramente y cualquiera pensaría que eres un simple cocinero.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? _Pfff_… —se burló; era flaco, pero tampoco un palo debilucho— ¡Ni que me hubieras visto desnudo! —Se levantó apenas la camisa mostrándole por unos segundos los pectorales bien marcados, algo de lo que solía sentirse orgulloso porque debía admitir que, debido a su fisionomía y mala alimentación en la infancia, lograr esculpir un cuerpo como el de Zoro era algo muy difícil para alguien como él.

Genética diferente: el espadachín era del tipo robusto, él no. La madre naturaleza es así de perra a veces; a Sanji por ejemplo le había obligado a hacer un millón de abdominales más de los que haría cualquier simple mortal para llegar a ese punto.

—Bien… —murmuró Zoro con un asentimiento de cabeza al echar un decoroso vistazo.

—Para que veas, espadachín… —finalizó con satisfacción ante la mirada aprobatoria del otro. Se sentía orgulloso de su cuerpo; ¡para qué mentir, él creía que se _caía_ de lo bueno que estaba! Solo que las chicas no sabían apreciarlo, ni siquiera se animaban a comprobarlo.

Algo en esa expresión y seguidilla de ademanes divirtió de sobremanera al espadachín, aunque no lo manifestó más que con otra huidiza sonrisa.

—¿Ves? Por eso digo que uno no puede juzgar a alguien por lo que se ve a simple vista. ¿Yo qué sé de ti? —retrucó mostrando su punto y con el fin de evadir un conflicto mayor en la conversación— ¿Y tú qué sabes de mi capitán?

Sanji nada acotó porque el espadachín tenía un buen punto. Terminó de limpiar la mesada principal a las apuradas y con una seña llamó al otro para hacerlo salir por la puerta trasera hacia la plataforma. Se acomodó en la baranda para encender un nuevo cigarro y enseguida sintió la inconfundible presencia del espadachín a su lado.

—Cuéntame cómo fue eso… —pidió Sanji mirándolo por unos segundos con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de Luffy —aclaró con grácil arrebato; le encantaba oír historias interesantes, ¿a quién no?— metiéndose en un cuartel de la marina. —Todavía le parecía un poco sorprendente haberse cruzado con un chico así, como lo era Luffy; tan atolondrado como bueno, capaz de conseguir que un cazador de recompensas y una hermosa mujer lo siguiera a través de esos mares. Usopp no contaba, juzgó precipitadamente que había tenido suerte de que lo invitaran a subir.

—Pues… —Zoro miró la botella y notó que todavía tenía más de la mitad, así que se acomodó en la baranda imitando la pose del cocinero; pegó el codo al de él y empezó a contarle la anécdota en calma y con todos los detalles.

El espadachín tenía una forma de hablar algo particular para Sanji, era como si le diera pereza estar allí contándole, hasta por un momento temió que lo estuviera obligando; pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que tan solo esa era su manera de hablar, porque de ser así no se detendría en los pormenores y hubiera resumido la historia en pocas palabras.

Estaba por la mitad del relato, contándole como Luffy se había metido dentro de la base para recuperar sus katana, cuando la voz del viejo se hizo escuchar rompiendo esa burbuja mágica en la que se habían metido.

—¡Ya vete a dormir, maldita berenjena, que mañana hay que trabajar!

Sanji levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el camarote del jefe, maldiciendo en voz baja. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando alto; seguramente se había despertado por su culpa porque Zoro tendía a susurrar. Maldición, la historia era fascinante, o quizás era la compañía lo que le resultaba más interesante. No quería que el espadachín se fuera.

—Ven —le dijo—, me seguirás contando en mi cuarto. Es lo mejor, o ese viejo de mierda va a bajar a zurrarnos. —Giró y dio unos pasos, pero notó que el espadachín se mostraba dubitativo a seguirlo.

Zoro se preguntó en ese momento si lo correcto no sería soltar un «termino de contarte mañana»; algo le decía que era lo mejor y siempre tendía a ser considerado, pero él tampoco tenía ganas de terminar con la charla.

No encontraba motivos para permanecer con el muchacho rubio; tenía sueño por la hora y por el alcohol que corría en su sistema, y en verdad ya era tarde, más para el cocinero quién era el que debía levantarse temprano.

—¿Tú mañana no trabajas? —Y la tan temida frase que Sanji no quería oír. Se encogió de hombros y le soltó un pretexto que algo de cierto tenía.

—Nunca me acuesto temprano de todas formas.

—Bien —aceptó, porque tampoco podía invitarlo al Merry; se excusaba consigo mismo diciendo que allí los chicos dormían, pero lo cierto es que había algo tras la invitación del cocinero que le producía una agradable inquietud, porque ir a un cuarto siempre implica invadir un espacio personal, es conocer un poco más íntimamente a su dueño.

Eso hizo cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras y la puerta se abrió.

Zoro oteó el lugar prestando atención a los detalles, a cada objeto que componía esa habitación. No estaba atiborrado de muchas cosas, una foto sobre el buró de un Sanji pequeño a un lado de Zeff, tabaco, papelillos para armar cigarros y algunos libros; incluso alcanzó a leer en el lomo de uno «akuma no mi».

Le tocó sentarse en la cama desarreglada -pero lo hizo bien al borde- cuando el cocinero ocupó el alfeizar de la ventana por estar fumando. Aunque era su cuarto tampoco quería apestarlo a tabaco.

Mientras el espadachín estaba inmerso en ese ritual de desentrañar al dueño de la morada, quien cada vez le resultaba un sujeto más interesante, el cocinero reía en su interior ante la jugarreta de su mente; reparaba, no sin vergüenza, en tontos pormenores, como que poca gente había entrado a su cuarto y que por lo usual prefería que fueran chicas.

Zoro reanudó el relato porque se suponía que a eso había ido, ¿verdad?

Poco a poco se fue relajando y muy sutilmente ganando terreno en la cama. Primero apoyó un codo en el colchón en un gesto despreocupado, más tarde, cuando el cocinero se acercó para sacarle la botella y beber, se recostó contra la pared subiendo las piernas sobre la superficie mullida, y por último se recostó boca arriba cuando le tocó el turno a Sanji de soltar la lengua.

Porque claro, conocer a una persona implica escucharla, y Sanji era un buen conversador, le agradaba charlar, por eso también era bueno para hacer amigos; pero estaba allí, contándole muy superficialmente sobre el naufragio con Zeff, sin ahondar en sentimentalismos que juzgaba no iban al caso, cuando notó que el espadachín iba cerrando los ojos.

Podría decirse que le dio ternura ver que el muchacho se esforzaba por permanecer despierto, tan solo por escucharlo divagar o estar allí con él. Pudo haberle dicho que se fuera a dormir, la botella ya había quedado casi vacía y olvidada en el suelo, pero en cambio siguió adelante y recién se calló cuando escuchó el primer ronquido. No era culpa de Zoro que la cama fuera tan cómoda.

—Maldito, te quedaste dormido al final —terció con una pequeña risilla y buscó acomodarse.

Empujó sin amabilidad las piernas de Zoro ganándose de su parte un gruñido de inconformidad; se estiró un poco para apagar la luz y se recostó a un lado, cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante, que Sanji se preguntó por primera vez -pero no última- qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando allí y qué diablos se suponía que estaba haciendo.

En su cama nadie dormía a excepción de él; a lo sumo podía prestarla, pero ¿compartirla? ¿Compartirla con alguien que no fuera una hermosa muchacha? Por supuesto, ese milagro rara vez acontecía.

Claro, podría dormir en el piso y cederle su espacio personal a un invitado, después de todo él lo había arrastrado ahí; pero no, prefería permanecer incómodo, apretado a él, sin ninguna aparente razón que tuviera si quiera un poco de sentido.

Giró la cabeza apenas y lo estudió por sobre el hombro, pero como resultaba más cómodo estar de medio lado eso hizo. Mal momento para que el espadachín se moviera motivado por el rictus de quien lo acompañaba, imitando la posición.

Cara a cara… Sanji podía ver el ceño fruncido del muchacho, con el cabello desordenado y la boca cerrada con inusitada presión. Se le escapó una risilla, porque por lo general la gente cuando dormía lo hacía con la boca abierta, no apretando los dientes.

La nariz exhalaba con energía y unos ronquidos suaves escapaban de vez en cuando dándole un aspecto un poco más salvaje del que ya de por sí tenía. Los ojos del cocinero, entonces, se dirigieron a los brazos.

Sentía algo de culpa por estar estudiándolo con tanto detenimiento, pero al mismo tiempo podía paladear la excitación de estar haciendo algo prohibido y gratificante a la vez. Como si una voz en su interior le dijera que eso que estaba pasando no era muy correcto, pero a la par otra le estuviera alentando a seguir porque se sentía agradable.

Su actitud podría no tener lógica para él en ese momento, pero nadie estaba allí en su cabeza para juzgarlo, ni siquiera Zoro estaba despierto como para ridiculizarlo, así que siguió escudriñándolo.

De brazos cruzados y músculos marcados, pasó a ser testigo de algunas cicatrices. La penumbra no le permitía ver demasiado, pero debían ser profundas para notarse a simple vista y en esas condiciones. Resistió el impulso de recorrer con la yema del dedo una de esas marcas, una que iba del codo a mitad del brazo.

La camiseta blanca, ligeramente arrugada, permitía vislumbrar un poco de piel: la clavícula y el pecho, moviéndose en compás con su respiración calma. Y en su vientre apenas se veía una delgada línea de piel que dejaba a la imaginación el ombligo. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso nuevo que le había nacido, el de levantarle apenas la playera para desentrañar ese misterio.

Lo que no pudo refrenar fue la necesidad de incorporarse levemente para poder echar una recatada ojeada a las piernas y así corroborar lo que ya se había percatado antes.

«Tienes unas piernas enormes».

Quizás se debía a su habilidad con ellas, pero era algo en la anatomía de las personas en las que tendía a reparar. Eso sí, gustaba más de mirar piernas femeninas, al menos eran las que más le llamaban la atención.

Y fue en ese punto que se hizo la crucial pregunta.

—_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

¿Qué estás haciendo, Sanji? ¿Por qué estudias tanto a un hombre? ¿Qué tiene ese sujeto que te llama tanto la atención? ¿Qué importa si es más fuerte y varonil que tú? Hay miles de personas así en el mundo. Tampoco eres el _Rambo_ del Baratie, convengamos.

Y se mintió, y se convenció, al menos por esa noche, que solo se trataba de admiración y no que de golpe había aparecido un muchacho en su vida capaz de despertarle cierto deseo culposo.

Porque por supuesto, a él solo le gustaban las mujeres. Sí, las muchachas bien femeninas, y las que no -como Nami-, pero mujeres al fin. ¿Cierto? En verdad, podría estar ella ahí en vez de Zoro; siendo él lo hubiera preferido.

Tener a una muchachita como la navegante durmiendo en un barco a escasos metros y a un cazador de piratas en su cama era hasta irónico tratándose de él.

—Mierda… —No lo había pensado, pero… ¿y si al otro día a Zeff se le daba por ir a su cuarto? Al viejo o a cualquiera de sus compañeros. ¿Qué dirían al ver a Zoro durmiendo allí?— ¡Mierda! —repitió entre dientes, tratando de no gritar e interrumpir el sueño del espadachín.

Piensa, Sanji, es fácil: lo despiertas y le dices que se vaya a dormir a su barco; pero no… no lo hizo. Prefirió quedarse prácticamente toda la noche sin dormir antes que eso. Aunque algo durmió, porque despertó un poco sobresaltado, como si se advirtiera sorprendido por haberse quedado dormido.

En su mente todavía tenía esa cuestión dándole vueltas, así que al percatarse que ya era de día se obligó a reaccionar para no caer de nuevo en las garras del sueño. Se sentó en la cama, se frotó los ojos, estudió el semblante siempre igual del espadachín y, sin hacer ruido, se marchó de su cuarto.

De nuevo, el gesto de cerrar la puerta despacio y andar en puntillas de pie le vino a recordar la única y gloriosa vez que logró meter a hurtadillas a una chica en ese cuarto. Se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de desesperación.

«¿Qué está pasando contigo, Sanji?».

Como si Patty le leyera la mente fue lo primero que le gritó cuando se lo cruzó en el pasillo a esas horas de la mañana.

—¿Qué te pasa idiota, a quién mataste?

—Buenos días, patán inmundo —lo saludó sin darle respuesta, de inmediato dio la vuelta y escapó de allí rumbo a la cocina para comenzar a trabajar.

Había dormido muy mal, en una posición incómoda, sin libertad de movimientos y preocupado de ser descubierto como si hubiera estado en ese cuarto fumando marihuana o haciendo alguna otra cosa ilegal, más que compartir un rato con un amigo.

Lo más extraño era que, a pesar de todo, había sido una muy buena noche.

Rara vez encontraba a alguien de su edad con quien congeniar y poder conversar. A duras penas podía llamar «amigos» a los vándalos con los que convivía; la mayoría eran sujetos mucho más grandes que él y por lo tanto con sus puntos de vistas -o de ver la vida- que no siempre concordaban.

Sí, había sido una buena noche, aunque Sanji no lo quisiera reconocer por pudor; casi tan buena como esa en la que había tenido sexo con la hija de un cliente marine. Su única experiencia en el tema, huelga decir.

¡Incluso mejor! Porque con la muchacha mucho no había hablado, a decir verdad, ni tampoco era una persona que tuviera una vida tan interesante como la de Zoro, con un repertorio de floridas epopeyas para compartir.

El mentado espadachín despertó de súbito al escuchar el grito de Carne dando los buenos días mientras iba por el pasillo encontrándose a sus compañeros. Se incorporó en la cama como si le hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua helada.

—¡Mierda, me quedé dormido! —Miró hacia los lados reconociendo el lugar y que estaba solo.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo, porque por lo general era de fácil dormir, pero solía estar semi consciente todo el tiempo, una manera de estar alerta ante posibles peligros. En su vida como cazador se había acostumbrado así: a dormir con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

En efecto, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había quedado dormido tan profundamente, y no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol dado que no era la primera vez que bebía antes de acostarse.

Si lo pensaba un poco, desde que se había subido a ese barco pirata en compañía de Luffy había sido así; tal vez porque su capitán le inspiraba la tranquilidad necesaria para que él pudiera relajarse lo suficiente. Pese a lo atolondrado que era el chico de goma, Zoro sentía que con él podía dormir sus siestas sin temor a ser asesinado.

No entendía a qué se debía tanta relajación de su parte si Luffy no estaba allí, pero se estiró en el lugar reparando en el detalle de lo bien que había dormido. Se preguntó por el cocinero, ¿había pasado la noche ahí? De ser así, ¿lo había hecho en el suelo o en la cama?

Preguntas vanas que no tenían respuestas, al menos de momento. Se puso de pie volviendo de lleno de su duermevela. ¿Ahora? ¿Tan solo restaba salir por la puerta y ya? Sí, no había tanto misterio, y entonces ¿por qué le daba tanto reparo la idea de que alguien lo viera salir de allí?

Zoro no sabía por qué, pero la simple idea de cruzarse con alguno de los cocineros del Baratie le resultaba sumamente embarazosa. Miró la ventana y se acercó al alfeizar para ver la distancia al suelo. No era tanta, así que se preparó para saltar.

—¡Buenos días, Zoro! —gritó Luffy quien alcanzó a pescarlo en el acto mientras acomodaba las provisiones de una barcaza llena de verduras.

Fue tanta la sorpresa del espadachín, atribulado por pensamientos impuros que no se condecían con la realidad -¡no había pasado NADA fuera de lo normal por lo cual sentirse abochornado!-, que este no alcanzó a dar el grácil salto y en cambio trastabilló hasta hacer una caída monumental en picada y directo a los barriles que meticulosamente habían apilado los empleados bajo la ventana.

El sonido estruendoso llamó la atención de algunos cocineros, incluso de Sanji, quien salió por la puerta lateral para ver qué nuevo desastre había hecho el tonto de goma. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo a Luffy riéndose a más no poder y al espadachín desparramado sobre los barriles.

Entendía… Sanji sabía muy bien -a diferencia de Luffy- lo que estaba haciendo Zoro o sus razones para terminar en esa lamentable condición, y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, algo acalorado.

El espadachín lo miró, vio las mejillas rojas y la hilera de sus dientes, y no pudo enojarse con él. Extraño es señalarlo, dada la facilidad con la que estos dos tenderán en un futuro no muy lejano a caer en las riñas más absurdas, pero lo cierto es que el espadachín no pudo enfurecerse y sí en cambio disfrutar de la particular risa del cocinero.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír y, vaya, qué bien se oía ese sonido.

_Oh, Zoro_, si supieras que esa risa muy pronto será la cosa más molesta y encantadora que oirás en toda tu condenada vida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sanji cuando pudo dejar de reír.

—Por supuesto —respondió con jactancia y, juntando los trozos rotos de su orgullo, se puso de pie con el porte de quien es un hombre curtido. Se ajustó las katana, barbilla en alto, y acomodó los barriles mientras Luffy seguía revolcándose en el suelo.

—¡Tú, pedazo de goma, vuelve a poner los barriles como estaban!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si yo no los tiré! —cuestionó furibundo, pero todavía divertido.

—¡Da igual! ¡Deja de reír y ponte a trabajar! —_Oh, Sanji_, si supieras que esos serán los únicos momentos en los que podrás darle esa clase de órdenes a quien muy pronto será tu capitán.

De más está decir que después de todo lo acaecido y del gran descubrimiento que suponían para el otro, tanto Zoro como Sanji se la pasaron todo el día hilvanando pretextos para repetir lo sucedido.

¿Qué excusa podían encontrar para pasar una noche más? Ninguna. La verdad es que las simples ganas de querer eran suficientes. Uno cuando pretende pasar tiempo con un amigo simplemente lo hace, el problema es que ellos no se reconocían como amigos aún, de hecho, la razón de tanto pudor era hasta tiernamente obvia.

¿Por qué tanto reparo si se trataba de pasar un buen rato con alguien? Si no hay ninguna vil intención detrás de ese simple acto, no hay tampoco motivos para sentir pena o siquiera para buscar justificaciones.

Así la noche los sorprendió, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera un plan ni mucho menos pudieran entender qué les estaba pasando; pero como las ganas y la curiosidad eran más fuertes que los prejuicios y los tabúes, solo hizo falta que Sanji retrasara un poco su trabajo final y que Zoro se quedara despierto bebiendo una botella que en esa ocasión sí tuvo que pagar.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora. Se supone que es un one shot, pero me quedó algo largo, así que prefiero cortarlo aquí. Reviso la otra parte y en cuanto pueda (calculen un lustro más o menos) lo subo. **

**_Nah_****, en realidad creo que actualizaré en un par de días, pero no quiero prometer nada porque todo depende de mi suerte para acceder a una computadora.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

_26 de marzo de 2019_

_Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aries, Argentina._


	2. Antes de la tormenta II

De nuevo el mismo ritual de la noche anterior. Sanji se acomodó en la baranda para fumar y Zoro lo acompañó, solo que en esa ocasión se sentó en el piso, a unos decorosos metros del cocinero. Era el turno de este de soltar la lengua así que lo hizo, pero cuando finalizó dio pie a tocar el tema espinoso.

—… «Solamente cuando se haya envenenado el último río, cortado el último árbol y matado el último pez, el hombre se dará cuenta que no puede comerse el dinero» —concluyó su relato citando esa célebre frase; hablar de Zeff y del naufragio siempre lo llenaban de sentimientos encontrados, pero supo disimularlo con falsa displicencia—. Ayer a la noche te quedaste dormido mientras te contaba.

—Cierto… —carraspeó y perdió la mirada, atrapando entre los labios el pico de la botella— Me hubieras despertado.

—Me dio cosa hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? —Lo miró y de inmediato continuó sin esperar respuesta— Debiste haber dormido incómodo —Y sin necesidad, pensó, porque él tenía lugar.

—Ni tanto —comentó, dejándolo a Zoro con la enorme duda.

La intención del espadachín era averiguar dónde había dormido el otro; tenía el pálpito de que había sido a su lado, porque lo sintió durante la noche. Todavía tenía en las fosas nasales el olor a tabaco y fritura.

—La amabilidad tiene un límite —terció Zoro mirando la nada.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Hubo algo en la frase que lo incomodó, pero fueron solo ideas suyas, puesto que el espadachín no tuvo intención de hacerle pensar que lo decía con malicia. No buscaba insinuar que detrás de su acto amable se escondían otras intenciones, era solo la mente del cocinero que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—Nada, que me di cuenta de eso… —respondió con despreocupación y obviedad— Eres un tipo muy amable.

No dijo más, pero fue su tono sereno lo que terminó por despejarle la cabeza a Sanji y alejó de ella ideas equivocadas. En efecto, Zoro siempre hablaba con sinceridad, de cortas y simples palabras, no era de los que daban vueltas para expresarse.

—Ya es tarde… —murmuró Sanji ante tanto silencio, de ese que se instala entre dos que quieren seguir conversando por el mero hecho de estar juntos, pero no encuentran las palabras para hacerlo—. Todos están durmiendo… —El Baratie estaba sumido en la calma habitual de la noche. Algunas estrellas titilaban tenuemente en el firmamento y hasta las olas parecían dormir.

—Sí… —soltó con desgano, preguntándose lo mismo que el cocinero, ¿ahora qué? ¿Lo invitaría de nuevo a su cuarto? ¿Quién de los dos daría ese tan temido y a la vez ansiado primer paso? Zoro llegó a decirse que lo mejor sería que la invitación saliera de su parte si pretendía obtener algún resultado, y llegado a ese punto fue sincero— Podríamos ir al Merry para no despertar a tus compañeros, pero Yosaku y Johnny duermen en la cubierta… Usopp y Luffy en el camarote…

—Bueno, entonces… queda mi cuarto.

Al fin la esperada invitación fue hecha, pero con esa ligera e inconfundible sensación de estar buscando el lugar idóneo para hacer maldades sin levantar sospechas. El espadachín no podía invitarse solo, eso no lo haría jamás; no obstante, luego de lo dicho, tomó la partida del cocinero como una invitación a seguirlo.

Fue atravesar la puerta y cerrarla despacio algo suficiente para crear un ambiente raro entre los dos. La incomodidad y el nerviosismo era palpable y ambos podían verlo en el otro, en la manera de soltar pequeñas frases trilladas como «permiso», «ponte cómodo» y similares, sin mirarse a los ojos. En la torpeza de buscar un lugar donde acomodarse que no implicara la cama o una zona tan comprometedora y, claro, el estar lejos a unos cuantos metros, como si de golpe el cuarto fuera tan grande como el Baratie mismo y el otro tuviera lepra.

Era hasta tonto que se comportaran y se sintieran así cuando la noche anterior habían sido más naturales y despreocupados, ¿qué clase de pensamientos indecorosos había en sus cabezas? Pensamientos a los que no les daban luz porque hacerlo implicaría tener que enfrentar un desafío que ninguno de los dos estaba, todavía y en ese momento, preparado para afrontar.

Poco a poco lograron distenderse, Zoro con la botella entre las piernas, Sanji jugueteando con el encendedor. Una conversación más fluida dio inicio, temas banales que, como en la noche anterior, rozaban otros más profundos. Fue así como Sanji pudo oír el nombre de Mihawk por primera vez de la boca del espadachín.

—Es el mejor espadachín del mundo… —remató con cierto deje de pesimismo y orgullo a la vez, mientras caminaba hacia la cama para buscar un lugar más cómodo. Podía sentarse en el alfeizar, ahora vacío, incluso en el suelo, pero no… sus pies lo llevaron a estar más cerca de su interlocutor.

—¿Y solo por eso lo estás buscando? —Sanji entendió el lenguaje corporal de Zoro o sus intenciones, o tal vez solo eran sus propias ganas, pero se movió del sitio cediéndole un espacio tácito a su lado. Para su descontento no se acomodó ahí, tan tentadora que era la cama y en especial a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Te parece poca cosa? —se sentó al borde, dándole la espalda, y continuó—: Tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlo. _Quiero_ hacerlo. —Sanji no preguntó lo que tenía respuesta obvia, si tenía miedo del encuentro o sandeces similares, porque de ser así no estaría allí buscándolo y ambicionando un encuentro.

—¿Por qué quieres morir tan joven? —bromeó, pero hablando un poco en serio. Si ese tipo era tan fuerte como aseveraba Zoro entonces este estaba suicidándose.

—Soy fuerte —aclaró con vehemencia, en ese punto giró para decírselo de frente—, soy jodidamente fuerte, cocinero.

—Me llamo _Sanji_, no _cocinero_ —corrigió con cierta molestia, pero sin sentirla en verdad. Llevó las manos tras la nuca y miró el cielorraso de madera. —¿Y qué ganas con eso? Digo… ser fuerte es genial, pero…

—¿Qué?

—Déjalo, no sé cómo preguntarlo.

—No, ahora dime —instó con inquietud; ahí sí, gloriosamente y en ese punto, se animó a dar el tan comprometedor paso de acomodarse en la cama invadiendo el espacio personal de su compañero. No sin antes quitarse las katana para dejarlas apoyadas contra la pared, muy cerca de él; era algo que no podía evitar, no dormía con las armas a cuestas porque era incómodo, pero siempre buscaba dejarlas bajo su cuerpo o lo más al alcance posible.

Ambos simularon no reparar en el detalle, era mejor así o el pudor haría mella en ellos y el encantamiento se rompería. Mejor hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, que no era raro que Zoro se recostara, primero con cierta duda, de nuevo empezando con un codo, luego apoyando la cabeza y finalmente levantando los pies para acabar como si esa fuera su propia cama y a su lado no hubiera nadie.

—Que no pareces ser esa clase de persona vanidosa y sin cerebro que solo busca la fuerza para que la gente le admire…

Zoro no supo si esa era una pregunta o una afirmación. Lo cierto es que Sanji no conocía bien al espadachín, pero no se le hacía esa clase de sujeto hueco que solo buscaba moldear su cuerpo y expandir sus habilidades para someter a los más débiles.

Sí, y por más que en el futuro esa falsa aseveración pasara a ser su arma principal a la hora de los insultos, incluso en el presente más presente de su historia como _nakama_, Zoro seguía sin parecerle una persona de ese estilo.

—Se lo prometí a alguien —dijo el espadachín y eso fue conveniente para Sanji, porque ahí pudo conciliarse de nuevo con la imagen que se estaba armando del muchacho. Le estaba aclarando esa cuestión.

Comprendía que este tenía un motivo de peso para ir tras un sueño que más de uno tildaría de vacío. De hecho, quienes no conocían a Zoro y solían tacharlo de bestia con fuerza sobrehumana, no conocían su lado humano y su capacidad para ser un pilar en los peores momentos, no sabían de sus valores y de su entereza, de sus códigos y ética, y por eso tendían a verlo como un tipo fuerte que solo pensaba en superarse y nada más.

—¿Alguna novia? —Sanji se maldijo interiormente, ¿por qué hacía esa pregunta? Ahora se sentía más importunado que antes— ¡Digo! ¿Se lo prometiste a alguna chica?

—Yo era un niño en ese entonces —aclaró con apatía—. La quise mucho. Aunque… pues… —guardó silencio sin molestarse en aclarar esa ensalada de letras.

—Habla, no te cortes. —Casi le rogó, porque de nuevo Zoro volvía a mostrar esa faceta reticente a soltar asuntos muy personales. Ya había notado que el espadachín era muy reservado, y cuando tendía a trabarse con las palabras se debía a que estaba tocando temas íntimos que le costaba expresar. Y Sanji sentía la inmensa necesidad de escucharlo, y así poder conocer un poco más a ese sujeto tan curioso que había llegado a su vida casi de sorpresa.

—Supongo que la admiraba —dijo con más soltura—. Sí, la admiraba mucho… me producía cierta fascinación, pero yo tenía once años así que no tenía nada que ver con un amor del tipo romántico como supones.

—¿Le prometiste que ibas a vencer a todos los espadachines para impresionarla? —cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara. Eso era algo que haría él, pero no lo veía a ese sujeto en esas lides.

—Para nada —negó con una mueca de desagrado en los labios, la mera idea era ridícula, porque solo un idiota ligón buscaría impresionar mujeres con esas tácticas—. Cuando murió le prometí que sería fuerte por los dos.

—¿Ella…? —No quería ser tan osado, pero le llamaba la atención la manera en la que lo había dicho, con cierta melancolía, y quería seguir escuchándolo; era una nueva faceta de ese hombre aguerrido, una más humana y corriente—. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Murió por una enfermedad… y lo hizo antes de que pudiera demostrarle que era mejor —suspiró y cerró los ojos, para continuar con un deje de autosuficiencia falsa—. Pero lo seré, y desde donde quiera que esté, ella podrá verlo.

—Ah, entonces crees en dios y en esas cosas…

—No. No creo en dios —aseguró, logrando que Sanji soltara una carcajada socarrona de incredulidad.

Sin embargo, aunque quiso burlarse y decirle que su lógica era absurda, se dio cuenta de que no debía. No correspondía meterse en ese terreno tan personal. Bastante con el hecho de que el espadachín se había abierto a él como para encima pisotear ese recuerdo mofándose de su contradicción.

¿Qué si no existía la vida después de la muerte? ¿Qué importaba si el sueño de Zoro tenía carencia de sentido o lógica por el simple hecho de que la muchacha estaba muerta? Era algo personal de Zoro, era una meta que se había impuesto por él mismo y no por nadie más, ni siquiera por una promesa como había asegurado.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —acabó por preguntar y para tratar de salir de ese momento engorroso.

—Kuina. —Pronunciar su nombre en voz alta le generó un desagradable resquemor en el pecho, pero llenar el espacio vacío de palabras con carraspeos no era lo mejor, así que decidió bromear un poco para disipar ese ambiente pesado que él mismo había creado—. Me tocaba los huevos que siempre me ganara. Y me la hizo bien, porque murió así, sin que yo pudiera ganarle una puta vez.

Sanji rio despacio y se quedó con esas palabras, había algo en Zoro, en la despreocupada manera de hablar sobre ella que le gustaba. Como la aceptación del muchacho al irrebatible hecho de que estaba muerta.

Le agradaba ver que ese chico que comenzaba a gustarle por fortuna no era la clase nefasta de persona que se la pasaba llorando a sus muertos. Sanji detestaba a esa clase de gente, siempre aferrada al dolor.

Por el contrario, Zoro casi que le rendía un homenaje a su amiga yendo a suicidarse por el mundo para derrotar a los tipos más fuertes. Eso sin duda era más loable y digno de alabanzas que andar prendiéndole velas a los muertos.

Tanto silencio de golpe, y los ojos cerrados del espadachín, le dieron pie al cocinero para estirarse y apagar la luz. Ese gesto de pasar sobre él y el detalle de la penumbra llevó a Zoro a abrir los ojos de súbito.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido —musitó Sanji, pero pese a comprobar lo opuesto no volvió a encender la luz, ni tampoco lo invitó a irse, hasta incluso volvió a ocupar su lugar en la cama.

Zoro tampoco dijo nada, no se disculpó, mucho menos mostró intenciones de marcharse, por el contrario, allí se quedó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de no pensar en Kuina ni en las actitudes despreocupadas de un amable cocinero. _Demasiado_ amable, se decía ya en ese punto.

Por su lado, el mentado cocinero también era un manojo de nervios, de preguntas y cuestionamientos. No quería ahondar en razones, no quería escabullirse demasiado en su mente, prefería decirse como un mantra que nada raro estaba pasando y que de hecho era perfectamente normal.

Se obligó a quedarse dormido, y lo mismo hizo Zoro, al menos por tres cuarto de hora. El espadachín despertó sintiendo esa incómoda sensación en la entrepierna, pero sin entender de dónde venía. Abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista a la vez que podía distinguir como el chico a su lado se daba la vuelta. Percibía a Sanji inquieto, porque enseguida volvió a girar quedando frente a él. Lo estudió, tratando de ignorar la erección que padecía, concentrándose en las cejas rizadas, los labios finos y la boca entreabierta incitándolo de una manera indecorosa.

La mano del espadachín buscó retirar un mechón de pelo rubio y así poder desentrañar el misterio de la ceja oculta, pero, aunque el toque fue ligero y meticulosamente lento, fue suficiente para alertar a un intranquilo Sanji.

Zoro contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos para disimular, sin embargo y contrario a lo pensado el cocinero siguió durmiendo y en cambio volvió a girar, dándole la espalda. El espadachín pensó que tal vez estaba teniendo pesadillas y que por eso se movía tanto.

La mano de Zoro, al no tener la cara del cocinero con la que entretenerse, se movió casi por impulso hacía la zona de su propia anatomía que reclamaba atención. Por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo, su cuerpo mandaba sin descanso la señal a su cerebro.

Apenas se rozó por encima de la tela del pantalón, como si de un acto involuntario se tratara. No es que ese simple toque fuera a desahogarlo siquiera un poco, todo lo opuesto, solo consiguió revolotearle más las hormonas.

Al final lo que era una erección plena, se convirtió en una brutal; por poco y no se hacía un agujero en el pantalón. Miró hacía abajo, como estudiando el panorama, pero casi no podía ver en la oscuridad que estaba sumido el cuarto, apenas la silueta sugerente de los muslos del cocinero y las nalgas redondeadas apuntando peligrosamente al arma que el espadachín tenía entre las piernas.

Zoro lanzó un suspiro ronco, qué mal momento para tener esa clase de percances masculinos; pero iluso el espadachín si creyó que el martirio terminaría allí, porque el cocinero -quizás en sueños, tal vez semi consciente- echó la cadera hacia atrás.

Fue un contacto osado y brusco, un movimiento fugaz que tomó desprevenido a Zoro. De manera automática se hizo hacia atrás tratando de impedir ese contacto tan íntimo y comprometedor. Lo logró, pero la erección seguía siendo un asunto problemático.

De mal en peor empezaba a sentir como la ropa se le humedecía un poco, _ahí_, en esa zona. Vaticinaba con resignación una eyaculación en seco, pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se obligó a controlarse.

No obstante, como si el cuerpo del cocinero estuviera imantado, su trasero volvió a buscar ese pene. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese? Se preguntaba Zoro, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar a él esa clase de contratiempos, si era un tipo bueno? O al menos trataba de serlo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse boca arriba y así evitar la fatalidad inminente, además no quería despertar al muchacho y tener que enfrentar una reacción negativa por su estado. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no estaba haciendo nada malo y los dos eran hombres, Sanji tranquilamente podía entender su estado calamitoso y apiadarse de él.

¿Pero, y si no lo hacía?, ¿si despertaba y se enojaba? Zoro no sabía por qué, por lo general era de los que no se preocupaba mucho de lo que pensaran los demás sobre su persona, pero tampoco le agradaba darle a Sanji una imagen tan errónea. Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un depravado sexual.

Sin embargo, cuando el cocinero se pegó por tercera vez a él, una idea siniestra se plantó su mente, ¿y si en verdad estaba despierto y esa puta insistencia por pegarse a él se debían a motivos que iban mucho más allá de un simple clima primaveral?

Podía pensar que el frío arrastraba al cocinero a buscar inconscientemente alguna fuente de calor, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera despierto. De ser así el roce no tenía nada de inocente, ¡que Zoro no tenía cómo ocultar lo que se cocía entre sus piernas!

Pensó en llamarlo, pero apenas pudo susurrar un trémulo «S-Sanji» que ni su propia alma podía llegar a oír con claridad. En cambio, decidió algo más sencillo y menos comprometedor. Giró de vuelta para quedar tras su espalda y sin apoyar los genitales en el trasero del cocinero, le puso una mano en el brazo.

Fue ahí, en ese punto, que Sanji despertó del todo.

Creía que había estado soñando, lo que uno tildaría como sueño húmedo, puesto que se le hacía raro imaginar que ese espadachín pudiera estar frotándose contra él, pero su propia erección fue cabal para confirmarlo.

Nada raro, solía tener sueños húmedos y despertar en esas condiciones humanas, pero en dichas quimeras solían haber muchachitas hermosas de generosos atributos, no espadachines musculosos con mirada de asesino serial.

Se quedó tieso y sin aire, porque la mano de Zoro seguía en su brazo y aunque era un gesto inocente, dado el contexto y su mente podrida, era totalmente estremecedor. No se atrevió a girar ni a llamarlo para comprobar si estaba despierto o dormido. De hecho, hasta le aterraba la idea de que estuviera despierto, ¿qué haría en ese caso? ¿O qué diría?

Un leve temblequeo se apoderó de él, uno que Zoro interpretó como frío y por eso movió la mano que estaba sobre el brazo del cocinero en un intento vano por darle calor, vano porque fue apenas una intención.

Sanji tragó saliva, Zoro suspiró, y el desastre ocurrió. Ambos se movieron al unísono, uno hacia atrás, el otro hacia adelante, y el pene del espadachín se apoyó sin descaro sobre una nalga. No le quedaban dudas al cocinero. Si Zoro no estaba despierto, eso ya no importaba, al menos podía asegurar que una parte del cuerpo del espadachín sí lo estaba.

Pudo haberse movido del lugar para evitar el contacto, pudo haber dado la vuelta incluso para adivinar la verdad: ¿Dormido o despierto? Pero Sanji tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo en ese instante: que pese a todo la curiosidad era grande.

Prefirió llamar «curiosidad» a su interés y excitación. Al final se la jugó, apenas elevó unos milímetros la cadera para quedar en una posición idónea: la punta del pene se acomodó mejor en la línea que dividía sus nalgas.

Sanji sentía el corazón latir con rabia, estaba nervioso por todo el cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas y también asustado por no poder rechazar nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Le resultaba placentero y eso le confundía de sobremanera.

Que le gustaba el sexo y el placer, era un hecho, pero jamás imaginó que estar así con un chico de su edad lograría tal efecto devastador en su persona. Tenía el pene duro y necesitaba tocarse mientras sentía el de Zoro atrapado entre las nalgas. La tela de ambos pantalones era una barrera decorosa que le daba cierta paz y satisfacción, la de saber que allí no pasaría nada que fuera más allá de ese límite decoroso.

Podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Zoro quien, algo alucinado por tremebunda calentura, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, entre el deber y el querer. Nunca, jamás en la vida, había estado en una situación similar; no sabía cómo se suponía que debía actuar, pero de querer, se moría de ganas de eyacular.

Movió las caderas, apenas un ligero vaivén, lo suficientemente sutil para no despertar a quien de por sí ya estaba con todos los sentidos avispados. El pene se rozó una vez más y para tortura placentera de ambos.

Lejos de tener un trasero blando, descubría que el cocinero era dueño de una retaguardia fibrosa. Tuvo el impulso de comprobarlo, quiso poner una mano allí para tocarle, aunque fuera ligeramente, pero todo movimiento en Zoro era minucioso, calculado.

Para Sanji esa actitud lenta, tan atenta y preservada, era un auténtico martirio, se relamió los labios preguntándose qué seguiría a continuación, que debía hacer, o cómo se suponía que debía actuar o siquiera sentir.

Maldición, quería más, su cuerpo necesitaba más, pero todo era demasiado intenso para soportarlo. En la contradicción quería que todo terminara, correrse en los pantalones y que Zoro se fuera de su cuarto para poder aclararse la cabeza, pero por el otro quería permanecer unos cuantos minutos, horas o días en esa posición, con la indescriptible sensación de sentir algo prohibido queriéndose abrir paso en una zona inexplorada de su anatomía.

Era demasiado, iba a colapsar, su corazón en el pecho y el pene en los pantalones.

Ya no podía más.

Sintió la mano del espadachín sobre la loma de su pierna, allí donde casi deja de llamarse como tal para considerarse glúteo. Fue eso, el atrevido movimiento de Zoro al apretarle la nalga lo que le hizo volver en sí de ese tormento delicioso.

Sanji dio un respingo del susto y se incorporó de golpe para mirarlo, porque el muchacho estaba yendo muy lejos con ese toque y había roto el encantamiento. Zoro se apartó rápidamente, sin temor, pero con nervios. No era una situación común ni que hubiera vivido antes como para saber a qué atenerse. Vio los ojos del cocinero y supo que no podría escapar.

Era evidente que ambos estaban despiertos y aunque les costaba hasta el mero acto de respirar tenían que encontrar la forma de soltar palabras que explicaran el embrollo en el que se habían metido.

—Esto es raro, cocinero —musitó. Sanji vio la incomodidad haciendo nido en el rostro del espadachín y se asustó. Sentía que toda la culpa recaía en su propia persona, como si Zoro fuera el inocente y él el aprovechador.

Por supuesto que no fue la intención del espadachín hacerle sentir así, como si fuera culpable de algún crimen, eran los propios fantasmas del cocinero; pero sin duda este se sentía intimidado por lo que había ocurrido y ahora venía a mal interpretar esa expresión en el rostro de Zoro como una de desagrado.

—L-Lárgate —alcanzó a balbucear con la voz ronca— ¡Lárgate de aquí, espadachín!

El mentado lo miró con el ceño fruncido de enojo, pero no tuvo tiempo a replicar porque enseguida recibió un empujón. Sanji lo había pateado para sacarlo de su cama. Zoro pudo haberle mentado un rosario de insultos, pero él también se hallaba conmovido por el torrente de experiencias nuevas, así que no hizo otra cosa que ponerse de pie, ajustarse las katana en la cintura, y mandarse a mudar no sin antes dar un portazo.

Maldito cocinero idiota, ¿qué se creía? Él no era ningún violador o acosador, tampoco era la clase de tipo que anduviera por ahí aprovechándose o buscando sexo en cada esquina. Además, ¡ni que ese rubio idiota fuera la gran cosa! También era hombre, sabía lo que era despertarse a mitad de la noche con una erección involuntaria. No era para reaccionar así, como si se tratara de una vejación. Técnicamente no había pasado nada, ambos estaban dormidos y simplemente ocurrió una serie de eventos desafortunados, que obviamente no previó. Nadie vaticinó aquello, ¿o sí? En tal caso, ambos eran culpables de los mismos cargos, ahí no había inocentes.

Pudo haberle dicho todo eso a Sanji, palabras que resonaban en su mente y que allí tenían sentido, pero no podía pensar con claridad, mucho menos ordenar su cabeza para soltar frases coherentes.

Y no podría pensar con claridad hasta que no solucionara ese gran inconveniente entre las piernas.

Por lo usual Zoro no se masturbaba, lo hacía de manera mecánica y fría cuando la situación se tornaba intolerable y le impedía concentrarse en asuntos que para él sí eran una prioridad; así que correrse en seco era algo hasta normal en él, una reacción fisiológica esperada.

Cuando él mismo no se proporcionaba un desahogo, era su propio cuerpo el que lo hacía.

En esa ocasión decidió atender la erección; llegó al baño del Merry y trabó la puerta. Con furia quitó el pene del encierro y sin contemplaciones comenzó el rítmico vaivén de la mano. Cerró los ojos para no tener que verse en el espejo, en especial porque podía contemplar la cara de frustración e ira que tenía. Un aborrecimiento visceral hacía quien lo había puesto en esa delicada situación sin siquiera proporcionarle un consuelo físico o al menos una explicación.

Pero era peor, porque al cerrar los ojos más pensaba en lo que no quería pensar, y más presente tenía a ese cocinero malhablado. Al demonio, si abrir los ojos le mostraba una imagen que le importunaba -porque podía reparar en cuánto le afectaba- prefería tenerlos cerrados y concentrarse en la imagen de ese patán al que no debió haberle dado tanta potestad para desestabilizarlo.

El movimiento de la mano comenzó a ser más violento a medida que llegaba al clímax, pensó en todas las cosas que le hubiera hecho a ese malnacido: la manera en la que le hubiera arrancado el pantalón y la brutalidad con la que se la hubiera metido hasta hacerlo gritar.

Se apretó el pene al punto del dolor -dedo pulgar e índice bajo la coronilla- con el nombre del cocinero prendido entre los labios y, en la mente, la imagen de su trasero firme. Así acabó sobre el lavabo, dejando un río de semen que enseguida hizo desaparecer al abrir el grifo.

Se lavó la cara con energía, como si quisiera borrar marcas invisibles en el rostro, se acomodó la ropa y se fue a dormir. Qué le dieran a ese imbécil. Bueno… él quería darle; pero ese era otro tema.

Sanji no la tuvo tan fácil como Zoro, porque era tanto su desasosiego que se encontraba incapacitado para darse placer. No podía dormir, así que se contentó con fumar un cigarro en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras miraba hacia el Going Merry anclado. Podía ver movimientos, aunque no lograba distinguir si se trataba del espadachín.

¿Y qué demonios le importaba lo que ese tipo hacía, si estaba dormido o despierto? Apagó la colilla en el cenicero y hundió la cara entre las rodillas encogidas. Luego se sacudió el pelo en un intento vano por alejar de su cabeza semejantes ideas.

Se suponía que a él le gustaban las mujeres, ¿qué había pasado ahí? Acaso ¿era normal que se le pusiera dura con un chico? Negó con la cabeza, que ya era una maraña de dudas tempranas, culpas infundadas y prejuicios tontos.

Quizás sí, y se estaba haciendo demasiada mala sangre. Lo malo es que no tenía con quién hablar del tema y preguntarle. No es que podía ir a Carne o a Patty, mucho menos a Zeff con semejante cuestionamiento: «¿Ey, es normal que al dormir muy cerca de un chico se te ponga dura?». Se moría de la vergüenza al solo pensarlo, menos podría ponerlo en palabras.

Además, ¿qué hacía si resultaba ser que no era _normal_? Intuía que no, puesto que en varias ocasiones había escuchado a sus compañeros del Baratie proferir palabrotas al respecto, era común mofarse de los raritos y hablar sobre ellos con cierto desdén, incluso hacer chistes burdos.

No quería ser objeto de burlas, no quería ser así, _rarito_; al menos eso se decía a sí mismo, como si hubiera algo malo en sus emociones. Él había sido criado por piratas, era un tipo rudo, tenía que serlo. No era ningún maricón, atrás en el pasado había quedado ese pequeño fracaso del Germa 66.

Pobre Sanji, encerrado en su mente troglodita, ahí, en donde ser masculino era sinónimo de ser heterosexual, un casanova, un adulador de muchachas. Un hombre al que no se le ponía dura la verga por rozarse contra el fornido cuerpo de un espadachín musculoso que olía a sudor y a macho cabrío.

Se fue a dormir, o al menos lo intentó, para dejar ese suplicio mental de lado. Hubo momentos de la noche hasta en las que sintió ganas de llorar. ¡Mierda! Pero lo peor de sentirse confundido y culpable era esa horrible sensación de no obtener respuesta; de no saber con quién hablar o a quién recurrir.

Siempre era Zeff su consejero -aunque ambos disimularan que lo fuera- pero este era un caso único que pensaba llevárselo a la tumba. A él no le ponían los hombres y punto. Ese percance con Zoro, ese pecado, no sería confesado nunca.

Se quedó dormido, ignorando sus emociones verdaderas y sus necesidades más intrínsecas, pero estas volvieron con una fuerza arrolladora por la mañana. No había querido tocarse en la noche a causa del asco que sentía hacia sí mismo, pero cuando despertó la urgencia era tan inmensa que de inmediato se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna y comenzó a jalarse como si esa fuera la última vez y su vida dependiera de ello.

Trató de reprimir gemidos en vano; no quería hacer un escándalo a esas horas porque seguro que más de uno andaba despierto, pero estaba siendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida. En el punto más álgido abrió más las piernas y cuando sintió la descarga eléctrica que anunciaba la inminente eyaculación se le contrajeron los músculos, al mismo tiempo su espalda se arqueó hacia adelante obligándolo a incorporarse apenas.

—_Ya_… —Un quejido largo, la imagen de Zoro tatuada en la mente, la divina sensación perdurable del pene duro contra las nalgas—_Ya sale_... —Y en efecto, el semen se desparramó sobre su vientre iniciando un tibio recorrido hacia el colchón. La boca abierta, la respiración entrecortada, los pelos revueltos, mejillas arreboladas y ojos en blanco.

Qué buena corrida le había regalado ese imbécil, eso fue lo que pensó, aunque de inmediato se obligó a deshacer esa idea, como si temiera que alguien pudiera leer su mente, o ver en sus pupilas dilatadas de deseo su más oscuro secreto.

Moriría con esa verdad.

Se levantó para comenzar otro día de trabajo, uno diferente al rutinario de siempre. Si lo pensaba un poco, desde que ese chico de goma había llegado a su vida, su aburrida rutina se había trastocado.

No imaginaba que conocerlo a él -y a Zoro- sería solo el principio de un cambio más profundo.

Trató de no pensar en el espadachín, pero tenía muy presente que tarde o temprano cruzaría miradas con él. No podría evitar ese bochornoso momento. Por fortuna la presencia del tripulante de un pirata de mala fama como lo era Krieg fue suficiente para obligarle a concentrarse en asuntos más primordiales.

Cuando Zoro lo vio esa mañana optó por adoptar la postura recia de siempre. Si el cocinero estaba molesto, ya se enteraría. Si quería hablar del tema, ahí estaría. Incluso, si pretendía continuar con lo que había dejado a medias, estaba dispuesto.

Pero el malnacido lo había ignorado olímpicamente desde el primer momento. Ni los buenos días, ni un hola por cortesía. Qué le dieran, volvió a pensar. Si a esas quería jugar el cocinero, bien. Él no iría corriendo detrás de ese montón de mierda petulante que solía ser Sanji, en especial cuando había una mujer en su camino. De hecho, ahí estaba, regalándole a Nami no solo comida sino un sinfín de cumplidos que se habían multiplicado en cantidad y en calidad.

Ahora le declaraba su amor eterno sin siquiera conocerla.

Su pensamiento entonces fue que era un idiota, un baboso perdido. Qué mal podía caerle un tipo que hasta ayer hasta le resultaba agradable para platicar, incluso hasta para estar en silencio; pero si eso era lo que el cocinero pretendía, pues bien.

Gin se apareció en el Baratie y acabó por contarles la razón de su desgracia, y así el nombre de Mihawk fue pronunciado. De nuevo Sanji volvía a escuchar de ese sujeto, y de nuevo podía ver ese brillo en los ojos del espadachín.

—Parece ser que mi destino no está en el Grand Line —terció con una socarrona sonrisa de satisfacción personal que hasta resultaba seductora— porque _él_ está aquí.

—Idiotas —dijo Sanji con un cigarro entre los labios. Aunque iba dirigido a quien había abierto la boca, habló en plural. Dado lo acontecido le resultaba imposible dirigirse directamente a Zoro, la culpa volvía a hacer mella en él con tan solo mirarlo—. Ustedes son la clase de gente idiota que va directo a su muerte.

No entendía del todo si la obsesión del espadachín por ese tipo era una fascinación absurda o si en verdad solo se trataba de una promesa o meta personal. Ir contra un sujeto tan fuerte y peligroso era un suicidio.

Se puede, es válido y hasta admirable, tenerse mucha confianza, pero lo de Zoro ya era imprudencia y por serlo, también estupidez. El espadachín lo miró de reojo, tan intenso el negro de su mirada y tan pecaminosos sus propios pensamientos que Sanji le dio la espalda.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero llamarme idiota es ir demasiado lejos —sentenció Zoro con firmeza—. He tirado mi vida desde que decidí convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo… así que el único que puede decirme idiota soy yo.

—Idiota —repitió el cocinero, incrédulo de confirmar lo que más temía: ese muchacho no tenía miedo ni dudas.

No sabía si sentirse maravillado por tanta convicción o en cambio sentir pena de cruzarse con una persona que, quizás y sin saberlo, buscaba la muerte en cada esquina. ¿Qué pecado buscaba expiar Zoro? ¿Qué clase de mal le había hecho el mundo para ser tan negligente con su propia vida? Eso le caía mal, porque para Sanji esta era valiosa; le había costado conservarla en ese archipiélago infernal y no la desperdiciaría por cualquier motivo.

Bueno, entonces con más razón Zoro debía tener un motivo mucho más profundo que no había compartido y que él no alcanzaba a vislumbrar del todo. Ya tendría tiempo para desentrañar ese misterio que de golpe representaba el espadachín, al menos cuando aprendiera, poco a poco, golpe a golpe, dejar de lado esa animadversión y rechazo hacia sí mismo; cuando dejara de culparse y se aceptara, sin prejuicios, y viera que la frialdad aparente de Zoro no era tal cosa, sino orgullo.

Nadie les dijo que la empresa sería sencilla; al contrario, se convertiría en un infierno, uno chispeante. Paso a paso, y limando diferencias, ambos descubrirían que ese extraño vínculo forjado al comienzo de su historia había instalado un sentimiento que permanecería siempre y cuando ambos lo pretendieran.

Era una llama pequeña que no se había extinguido y que nunca lo haría mientras ellos siguieran experimentando esa fascinación por el otro.

Nadie sabía que Sanji y Zoro se habían llevado bien en una época efímera; apenas dos míseros días, pero suficientes para dejar una huella en ellos porque, aunque no lo decían y los demás no tenían forma de sospecharlo siquiera, ambos recordaban con claridad que ese idiota que le caía tan mal no siempre había sido así de idiota.

«_Y pensar que al principio me caías bien_», era el pensamiento compartido, mas nunca verbal. Un secreto que ambos atesoraban en silencio, a espaldas del otro, escudados tras un trato displicente y hosco que no les diera lugar a enardecer esa llama, porque intuían que daría pie a un tremebundo incendio.

Mejor así, puesto que entre insultos, patadas y sablazos marcaban una decorosa distancia. Si ellos dejaban esas formas de lado, ¿qué pasaría? Seguramente se llevarían bien, se harían amigos, ¿y luego qué seguiría? ¿Más momentos incómodos como esa fatídica noche?

Eran incapaces de adivinar que les aguardaban peores situaciones.

Se sabe que las pasiones son como huracanes y como tales generan desastres. Dicha pasión ellos preferían encausarla en peleas verbales y físicas, pero a veces, solo a veces y cuando nadie era testigo, se rendían a los encantos de la carne y a esa mutua fascinación.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por pasarse y espero que les haya gustado este primer one shot. Para el siguiente prometo que va a ver más que mero frotamiento XD Yo avisé que no iba a haber sexo a pelo de comienzo. El que avisa no es traidor.**

**Aprovecharé estos espacios para responder los comentarios anónimos. Si estas notas quedan largas de nuevo, sepan que todo es culpa de Yageni XD (no, es broma, pobre… que la quiero aunque no se note).**

* * *

**Yageni**: Me está costando… un ovario y la mitad del otro (por decirlo de manera fina, porque la verdad esto es como cagar vidrio). Será porque llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero estoy tres horas para hacer un párrafo. Igual vos me conocés bien y padeciste mis velocidades a la hora de escribir, en efecto el fic lo escribí en una tarde, pero hacerle las correcciones… madre mía… fue una tortura y me llevó una eternidad. Porque claro, salió de un tirón, cual diarrea literaria, pero después cuando me senté a corregirlo yo estaba en plan "¿qué carajo?". Gajes del oficio. Ahora voy por la saga de Arabasta y ya estoy entrando en ritmo de escritura más fluida. Igual, si ves algo muy salido de lugar avísame. En otras palabras, si no se entiende alguna oración no son producto de drogas, sino de mi incapacidad para hallarme con las palabras. Calculo que también tiene que ver todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Y YA, no me extiendo más en este punto. Eso lo charlaremos personalmente porque si no esto va a ser bíblico (y extrañamente público) sin necesidad (si me hubieras hecho el comentario estando logueada te escribiría el nuevo testamento). Con respecto a la elección de la pareja… y, vos sabés que tu marimo patasucia me está generando sentimientos encontrados, pero igual lo quiero mucho pese a todo (porque la culpa es de Oda, no de él, ni tuya, ni de nadie más) y con el cocinero seguiremos dándole amor (él me dijo que está de acuerdo, yo no lo obligo a nada). Aguante el SanLu, es mi nuevo grito de guerra. ¡Gracias por comentar! Me puso muy feliz tu review.

* * *

_26 de marzo de 2019_

_Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	3. Antes de la tormenta EXTRA

La batalla contra Krieg había finalizado y el chico de goma había quedado muy mal herido. Sanji no dudó en cederle su cama para su recuperación, sin embargo, lo hizo con cierta incomodidad; porque le venía recordar a ese tonto espadachín.

No era momento para dejarse llevar por sentimientos que juzgaba de egoístas; no se trataba de él, de sus pudores o sus culpas sino de Luffy, quien a fin de cuentas se había llevado la peor parte de la contienda.

Paty y Carne lo cargaron para dejarlo tendido sobre la cama y mientras Sanji le limpiaba las heridas pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Ese muchacho había salvado algo más que el Baratie, había salvado al viejo, había salvado sus valores.

Se quedó a un lado contemplándolo dormir. Luffy merecía disfrutar de la comodidad de la cama, merecía que estuviera allí curándolo, merecía ser admirado. Seguirlo ya no le parecía tan descabellado.

Acabó por recordar así la conversación sostenida con Zoro el día anterior, en la que este le había narrado con lujos de detalles y fingida apatía, como su capitán se había adentrado solo a un cuartel de la marina para liberarlo de una muerte segura. Sin dejar de subrayar que fue quien le recuperó su preciada katana, recuerdo de una difunta amiga con la que había hecho un juramento.

Zoro no tenía un rumbo fijo, iba por la vida siendo él mismo, tratando de sobrevivir un día más; así que cruzarse con alguien como Luffy debió haber sido revelador. Sanji entonces pudo comprender porqué cuando el espadachín aseveraba que Luffy sería el rey de los piratas lo hacía con tanta convicción.

No se sigue a nadie porque sí, menos que menos lo hace alguien como Roronoa Zoro.

Ya era tarde y todos estaban cansados, la pelea los había dejado estresados y las reparaciones agotados, así que se fueron a dormir tempano. Sanji se armó un pequeño tatami en el cuarto, preguntándose lo obvio: ¿por qué con Zoro no le había molestado compartir espacio y en cambio se hallaba allí usando mantas como colchón?

Admitía, eso sí, que todo fue producto de la casualidad: el espadachín se había quedado dormido y a él le había dado pena despertarlo. Además, era su cama, dormiría ahí a como dé lugar por muy borracho que estuviera Zoro.

El problema es que lo había disfrutado, en demasía, y temía que con Luffy fuera igual.

Le daba pavor descubrir eso nuevo en él. ¿Qué haría con su vida si llegaba a tener otra erección?

Lo cierto es que Luffy estaba muy herido y más le convenía descansar a sus anchas. Él no moriría por dormir una noche incómodo en el piso. Trató de hacerlo, pero por algún extraño motivo no podía conciliar el sueño pese al evidente cansancio.

Pensaba en el Baratie, un sitio al que consideraba su hogar, en Luffy y su propuesta: ahora hallar el All Blue era algo más posible y no un mero sueño. También en los tripulantes, la pelirroja que estaba de infarto, no negaba que ella era una buena excusa para subir a ese barco, pero allí en el restaurante solían ir mujeres así de bellas. En cambio, si le permitía a su mente traicionarse, acababa reparando en el espadachín.

Zoro…

No había dos iguales.

No habría un Zoro en el Baratie. No habría un All Blue en el Baratie. No habría aventuras en el Baratie. ¿Qué tenía por perder?

No quería traicionar al viejo, le debía demasiado, y sentía que lo hacía, porque estaba dejando atrás su derruido hogar para ir tras un sueño que más se le parecía a un cuento de hadas, motivado egoístamente por la presencia de un tipo curioso como lo era el cazador de piratas y teniendo como capitán a un don nadie, a un tal Monkey D. Luffy, capaz de hacer posible lo imposible.

Lo terminó despertado de su duermevela el estómago del capitán, este se estiró, se sentó y bostezando soltó un «qué bien dormí». Sanji desde el suelo sonrió, todavía le costaba creer que ese niñato fuera tan fuerte.

—Tengo hambre. —Se tocó la panza, que volvía a gruñir.

—Debe haber algo preparado abajo —dijo Sanji poniéndose de pie y demostrándole que no estaba solo en el cuarto. Luffy lo miró y le sonrió para de inmediato cambiar su expresión a una de desesperación.

—¡Mi sombrero! —Pensó que lo había perdido, pero el cocinero se lo alcanzó.

—Trata de no moverte mucho. No teníamos tantas vendas.

—No las necesito. —Se las quitó para luego reparar en el detalle— ¿Dormiste en el suelo? Lo hubieras hecho aquí. Hay espacio de sobra. —Palmeó el colchón a su lado con infinita inocencia.

Sanji, aún vestido con las prendas del día anterior -la batalla lo había dejado tan agotado-, se acercó a la ventana y buscó sus cigarros. Trataba de disimular su sonrojo, pero a la vez se decía que debía sentirse aliviado por el casual ofrecimiento de Luffy, porque eso podía significar que quizás no era tan anormal compartir espacio físico de esa forma con alguien de su mismo género.

No, si no hay malas intenciones o pensamientos obscenos de por medio es perfectamente normal.

—Estabas muy mal herido, así que pensé que mejor te dejaba la cama para que estuvieras más cómodo.

—¡Eres muy amable! —dijo regalándole una de las sonrisas más anchas y genuinas que tenía.

Esa frase… esa pequeña frase lo estremeció un poco. Prendió el cigarro y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Le venía a recordar una vez más a ese sujeto de ridículo pelo verde, y le molestaba caer en la cuenta de que le estaba regalando demasiado de su tiempo mental.

Es que nunca había conocido gente así, y eso que en el Baratie habían pasado millones de piratas y cazadores. Toda clase de rufián, y solo Luffy con la luz necesaria para subyugarlo, toda clase de sujeto intimidante, para que se apareciera Zoro, imantándolo a él. Quería caminar a su lado y conocerlo. Oh, y la bella e inigualable pelirroja, que por alguna poderosa razón viajaba con ellos; siempre había lugar en su mente para las bellezas, estaba en su naturaleza. Y Usopp, pobre, que no solía regalarle nada de su tiempo mental, aunque intuía que no le costaría ganarse su simpatía.

—Entonces, ¿te vienes conmigo? —dijo Luffy trayéndolo a la realidad.

—No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que ese viejo reconozca mis habilidades —le aseguró una vez más a un terco Luffy. De inmediato era una cualidad que salía a relucir en el chico de goma: a veces sabía ser sumamente egoísta y caprichoso. Nadie dijo que era perfecto.

—De acuerdo, me rindo —mintió, estirando un brazo para jalarlo de la camisa y llevárselo a rastras.

—¡Secuestrarme no es rendirse!

Luffy lo entendió sin más, podía no tener una inteligencia sobresaliente, podía no saber de física cuántica, pero sí tenía mucha inteligencia emocional y sabía sacar conclusiones acertadas sobre lo que las personas sentían o pensaban.

Sabía que Sanji era una buena persona, lo supo al ver como le daba de comer a Gin; en la manera en la que arriesgó su vida por salvar más que madera; en el noble gesto de cuidarlo cediéndole su cama y curando sus heridas. Luffy sabía mucho de las emociones, estas habían sido sus únicas compañeras la mayor parte de su vida. Se nutría de ellas, aprendía.

Podía parecer colérico por momentos, impulsivo y testarudo, pero también sabía reír y no hacerse mala sangre por lo irreversible y era especialista en dar en el clavo cuando una persona trataba de ocultar alguna emoción. No era un sujeto fácil de engañar; tal como había dicho Zoro: no se juzga el contenido por el envase.

—Ahora más que nunca el Baratie me necesita —dijo en referencia a las reparaciones—, pero algún día iré al Grand Line… ¿Has escuchado hablar del All Blue?

Y desde lo alto Zeff lo pudo ver, la cara de Sanji irradiaba una felicidad rayana lo infantil. Desde que lo había conocido siempre le había parecido un muchachito demasiado alegre, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que esa era tan solo una máscara.

El viejo sabía que la había pasado fatal con su familia, no necesitaba que Sanji le contara para darse cuenta de que había nacido y vivido bajo la violencia y el abandono absoluto; para colmo padecieron el naufragio, no obstante, Sanji no se ahogaba en el pasado y hacía un esfuerzo por disfrutar de esa nueva oportunidad que le daba la vida, de tener otra.

Eso era vida para él, y no la que tenía en el palacio del Germa 66. Prefería ser un sucio cocinero de altamar antes que el noble príncipe de un ejército asesino. Lejos de su familia podía ser libre, podía dar toda la gentileza y el amor que a él no supieron darle. Todo el respeto, amabilidad y paciencia que no tuvieron para con él.

Mientras pudiera evitarlo, haría todo lo posible para que ninguna otra persona, fuera quien fuera, experimentara esos sentimientos. Zeff se encargó de inculcarle valores que su familia no había sabido darle.

Y con esa cara se quedó el viejo, porque él le conocía todas las sonrisas, las mecánicas que solía dedicarle a los clientes para caerles bien y ganar propina, las frías, esas que eran por compromiso, las irónicas, apuntadas a sus compañeros de trabajo, las de coquetería, para conquistar a alguna dama; pero Zeff pudo ver que esa en particular era una de auténtica dicha.

Se lo veía realmente feliz al idiota, y si lo pensaba bien siempre era así cuando hablaban del All Blue. No hacía falta tener la bola de cristal para vaticinar el futuro. Sanji, el cocinero marítimo del restaurante flotante el Baratie, se uniría a esa tripulación.

No era capaz de vislumbrar lo que eso significaría en su vida, pero le resultaba interesante conocer más a fondo a esa clase de gente, en especial al espadachín, y no quería quedarse con el que _hubiera pasado si_...

Sabía que había oportunidades que se daban una sola vez en la vida, y esta era una de ellas.


	4. La ciudad del alfa y el omega

**1001 razones para odiarte**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Extensión**: 8500 palabras aproximadamente.

**Notas:** La historia está ubicada al final de la saga de Arlong Park y abarca hasta la llegada a la Reverse Mountain más o menos.

* * *

**— ****La ciudad del alfa y el omega —**

**(2)**

* * *

Librarse de ocho años de opresión era motivo más que suficiente para festejar hasta que perdieran la consciencia. La gente en la aldea Cocoyashi estaba agradecida con sus salvadores y querían demostrarlo a su manera. Dicha celebración acabaría cuando se terminaran los suministros para la misma o cuando los piratas se hartasen de comer y beber.

Luffy aprovechó el banquete en su honor, esa era la mejor manera de descansar y reponerse, o al menos la suya. Usopp necesitaba sentarse unos minutos o bien ir a desfallecer a un costado. A Sanji le bastaba con un cigarrillo. A Zoro con un médico.

Los gritos del espadachín se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia y si bien erizaban los pelos de la nuca, poco a poco comenzaron a ser parte del ambiente, como el sonido de las olas o los pájaros graznando en el atardecer.

No era para menos, pensaba el cocinero, ¿qué clase de ser humano que se precie de tal sería capaz de coserse sus propias heridas? Solo una bestia como ese espadachín podía llegar a esa clase de desesperadas resoluciones.

Chistó. Durante la batalla no había tenido tiempo para reparar tanto en esos detalles, claro que recordaba la pelea contra Mihawk, eso era aún algo muy reciente. Sin embargo, no imaginó que el cabeza de césped andaba por la vida con semejante herida abierta y mal tratada. Por suerte el médico de la aldea era bastante bueno y supo socorrerlo a tiempo.

De seguir así tarde o temprano necesitarían un tripulante que supiera de medicina o a ese paso Zoro moriría de sepsis antes de que pudieran llegar a la siguiente isla. Debería importarle poco a Sanji, pero incluso tratándose de ese espadachín maleducado no podía evitar preocuparse por la gente.

Sí, y pese a lo que pensara ese descerebrado, no había defendido a Nami solo por ser una muchacha bonita. Más allá de que era cierto, jamás permitiría que una mujer saliera lastimada así se le presentara como una enemiga, en verdad él no la creía capaz de matar a Usopp. Y pese a que su contrincante era Zoro Roronoa, sostuvo su argumento hasta que la verdad fue revelada; no le tenía miedo a esa masa de músculos y se lo demostró.

—¿Todavía están curándolo? —La pregunta de Usopp lo hizo volver en sí de sus cavilaciones, de fondo aún se podía escuchar los gritos del espadachín.

—Estaba en muy malas condiciones… —murmuró pitando del cigarro— ese desgraciado. —Usopp lo miró de reojo; no conocía demasiado al nuevo tripulante, pero pudo vislumbrar cierta preocupación tras el insulto y el tono empleado.

—Si fuera normal le tomaría un año o dos recuperarse de esas heridas.

—Es una maldita bestia —aseguró con desgano y disimulada admiración. Vaya que era admirable esa cualidad; luchar con semejantes heridas, recibir nuevas y estar de pie como si nada.

No había ni noticias de Nami, pero a ninguno le preocupaba, incluso al cocinero; quizás porque sabían que tarde o temprano la volverían a ver. Usopp se puso de pie y volvió a la fiesta, Sanji, en cambio, permaneció en las afueras de la clínica, un poco apartado de la gente, como si inconscientemente estuviera esperando a Zoro.

En algún momento los gritos cesaron y el espadachín salió.

Al verlo en sus dos piernas, caminando como si en vez de volver de una muerte segura regresara de hacer un trámite, la idea de que era una bestia inmortal cobró más forma.

Pasó a su lado, pero ninguno de los dos reparó demasiado tiempo en el otro.

Sanji simuló estar fumando ahí de manera casual y Zoro se tragó sus palabras, ¿qué hacía allí ese cocinero? Se lo imaginaba en la fiesta, persiguiendo faldas. No lo analizó demasiado, en ese momento le urgía sake.

Recién por la noche y ya con una cantidad considerable de alcohol en sangre, el espadachín estaba más distendido, así que no le molestó compartir espacio con el cocinero petulante y adulador de mujeres.

Primero lo observó a lo lejos, siendo fiel testigo del segundo rechazo de la noche. Ahogó una carcajada, pero no pudo evitar bromear al respecto cuando Sanji se acercó a la mesa en busca de algo para beber que matara sus penas.

—Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

—¿De qué hablas? —Lo miró, como si Zoro fuera algo salido de lugar que no cuadraba. Después de todo, se le hacía un poco raro que le hablara con soltura y naturalidad.

—¿Ya te diste por vencido con las mujeres? —No hubo una mala intención detrás de esas palabras más que la de mofarse de su suerte con las féminas, pero en verdad sonó realmente mal para Sanji.

Al menos la expresión que le regaló el cocinero fue de aprensión, y aunque este quiso mentarle la madre no pudo porque una mancha rojiza en la camisa del espadachín llamó su atención.

—Estás sangrando. —Le señaló el pecho y de inmediato Zoro se miró para comprobarlo. A las manchas secas se le sumaba una fresca. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse, andaba con las mismas prendas con las que había combatido.

—Mierda. —Se puso de pie y dejó el barril sobre la mesa para luego dar la vuelta.

—¿A dónde vas, cabeza de césped? —cuestionó al verlo alejándose hacia la nada— El doctor de la aldea está aquí. —Además el camino hacia la clínica no era por allí.

—Iré a limpiarme nada más. No necesito un médico para eso.

Sanji chistó; esa bestia inmortal era muy negligente con su vida, ya lo había comprobado en el Baratie, pero en ese momento lo confirmaba. Negó con la cabeza, suspiró y encendió un cigarrillo.

No le importaba, no iría detrás de ese sujeto para saber cómo estaba, no quería dar pie a malas interpretaciones… como si preocuparse por Zoro lograra tal cosa. Se mintió unos cuantos minutos, pero al ver que el espadachín no regresaba la incertidumbre creció.

Por fortuna Usopp le preguntó por él, esperaba algún revés de ese estilo que le diera lugar a explicarse y así poder mandarlo como espía. Era una forma muy sonsa de desligarse del problema y a la par obtener lo que buscaba.

—Ve a ver si no está tirado por ahí ese bastardo.

—¡Ve tú si estás preocupado! —se quejó el tirador— ¡¿Por qué tengo que dejar yo la fiesta?! Además, seguro que está bien… ¿Verdad, Luffy?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con energía, pero casi sin interés en la respuesta, estaba más entretenido en llenar esa enorme bocaza que tenía.

—Zoro… —dijeron al unísono.

—Ah, estará bien. —El capitán rio a su despreocupada manera y le quitó importancia. Sabía muy bien la clase de sujeto que era Zoro; no caería por un par de rasguños.

Pero para el cocinero no era tan sencillo, nadie a excepción de él parecía ser consciente de lo obvio: Sanji no tenía conocimientos de medicina, pero sabía que un corte tan profundo no era algo para tomar tan a la ligera.

Al final acabó por mandar todo al averno y maldecir a Usopp, como si este tuviera la culpa de su inquietud o como si de alguna forma el tirador lo estuviera obligando a ir.

Caminó hacia el Going Merry, cruzó la costa hasta la ensenada donde estaba anclado y cuando llegó subió las escaleras tratando de hacer ruido para hacerse notar, no era que temiera encontrarlo a Zoro haciendo algo impropio o desnudo, pero en su momento le pareció prudente anunciar su llegada de alguna forma.

No obstante, el espadachín no se mostró curioso por la interrupción, algo dentro de él le decía que se trataba del cocinero, quizás por el evidente detalle de que fue el único que lo vio ir hacia ese lado, tal vez porque esperaba y ansiaba su presencia y solapada preocupación.

Sanji hizo algo muy tonto, pasó a su lado y entró a la cocina como si buscara algo, pero fue atravesar la puerta, sentirse idiota y volver sobre sus pasos. Notó que el espadachín se había abierto la camisa y quitado las vendas, la cicatriz lucía grotesca, pero en esa ocasión estaba bien cosida.

—Me quedé sin cigarros —dijo a modo de cutre excusa— ¿Qué tal va eso? —curioseó al paso, como quien pregunta retóricamente si ese día lloverá o no.

—Duele esta mierda —gruñó entre dientes revoleando la gasa para luego sentarse y apoyar ambas palmas sobre la madera—. Encima tengo que limpiarla bien si no quiero una infección. —Arqueó la espalda, buscando sin éxito alguna posición que aliviara un poco el dolor.

Ante lo dicho Sanji negó con la cabeza, porque si era por eso podía empezar por cambiarse la camisa roñosa que aún llevaba puesta. Ni siquiera para una fiesta era capaz de ponerse presentable.

—¿No te dio calmantes ese doctor? —Se acomodó en cuclillas frente a él y bajo la luz del farol estudió mejor la herida; de inmediato hizo una mueca que denotaba sufrimiento empático—. Como para que no te duela… —Era inmensa, le cruzaba casi todo el pecho.

—Me dio algunos —respondió—, pero me dijo que no mezcle con alcohol así que no las tomé.

—¡Eres imbécil! ¡Con razón te duele tanto!

—En algún momento va a dejar de doler. —No respondió el insulto con otro porque pudo ver preocupación sincera en los ojos de su compañero. Zoro tomó una nueva gasa esterilizada y trató de limpiar la zona que sangraba, pero apenas podía rozarse sin ver estrellas de todos los colores.

—A ver, déjame —le quitó la gasa de la mano de malos modos para ponerse él en la labor—; es más difícil si tienes que curarte la herida tú mismo. En cambio, si lo hace otro… —Él lo sabía, su hermana era quien siempre lo ayudaba en esos momentos; además a ese paso el espadachín estaría toda la noche tratando de alcanzar su propia lastimadura sin éxito.

Zoro lo dejó, algo intimidado por esa predisposición y acercamiento. Acaso ¿había estado bebiendo el cocinero? ¿Tanto rechazo femenino le estaba afectando el cerebro? Ya, no había nada de comprometedor o erótico en el gesto, le estaba curando una herida horrible que no tenía nada de excitante.

Eso se decían ambos: no había nada de lujuria en esa dolorosa y sangrienta escena.

Sanji apoyó la mano, presionó y recibió el primer rechazo del espadachín. Este le había apartado de un golpe la mano apretando bien fuerte los dientes. En ese punto el cocinero supo con gracia que -como solía ser con los niños- no se dejaría curar si no recurría a alguna artimaña.

—No seas maricón, espadachín —terció con una sonrisa burlona—. Si eres hombre te la aguantas.

Supo que decirle algo que ofendiera su orgullo daría resultados y así fue porque de inmediato, y luego de mirarlo con cara de asesino serial, Zoro se quedó en el sitio aguantando el padecimiento con estoicismo. ¡Él no era ningún nenito llorón!

—Más maricas son tus cejas, cocinero —dijo arrancándole al otro una carcajada.

La manera de decirlo, entre dientes y disimulando el malestar, sumado a lo tardío de su reclamo, le causó cierta gracia a Sanji lejos de molestarle. Pudo haber rebatido esa acusación sobre sus cejas, pero ese detalle le hizo reparar en la camisa a espirales que tenía puesta el espadachín esa noche.

—Arruinaste la camisa —con los ojos señaló la enorme mancha de sangre—. Al menos ahora tienes una excusa para quitártela antes de que se te quede pegada al cuerpo de la mugre.

—Me gustaba mucho, pero —le restó importancia—, es solo ropa.

—Así que te gustan las camisas maricas —bromeó—, es bueno saberlo para cuando sea tu cumpleaños.

—¡¿Qué tiene de marica?! —Se la miró, no le encontraba lo raro. En ese momento Sanji soltó una risita suave, a la par que desechaba en el suelo la gasa para tomar una nueva y seguir con un trabajo ya finalizado.

—Espirales… —dijo con tono calmo para al segundo siguiente explotar— ¡como mis cejas _maricas_, bastardo!

—Ah… —Ahí cayó en la cuenta, pero continuó con indiferencia—. En verdad me gustaba esta camisa.

Sanji apretó con fuerza, algo nervioso por esa última acotación a la que no sabía que connotación darle. No había dicho nada raro el espadachín, solo era su mente perversa jugándole otra nueva mala pasada.

Zoro dio un respingo de dolor ante esa presión y ahí Sanji aflojó un poco con el trato brusco. El espadachín notó que la sangre ya estaba controlada así que le tomó la muñeca con fuerza y lo apartó de manera brusca para librarse de esa sesión de tortura.

—G-Gracias… —No sabía por qué puta razón ser agradecido le estaba dando pena, por suerte se dio cuenta de que no era el único ahí con pensamientos impuros y comportamiento infantil.

—Con gusto —correspondió el cocinero nervioso y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se concentró en cambio en levantar con torpeza lo que el espadachín había dejado en el suelo, pero este no lo dejó terminar. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ordenar lo que él mismo había desordenado—. ¿Volverás a la fiesta o te quedarás a descansar? —Acabó por preguntar, porque tanto mutismo iba a socavarlo y sentía que lo mejor era llenar con palabras ese silencio incómodo.

—¿Tú qué harás?

Sanji lo miró un segundo con cierta curiosidad, ¿a qué se debía esa pregunta? ¿Era una capciosa? No se animó a ahondar demasiado y al ver que el espadachín ni siquiera lo miraba, decidió responderle lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

—Iré un rato más…

—Vamos juntos.

Eran ideas suyas, eso se decía el cocinero; no es que la masa de músculo dependiera de sus acciones para decidir las propias, ¿cierto? No tenía forma de averiguarlo, no había nada en el rostro inexpresivo y serio de Zoro que le diera una mínima pista; y ni borracho se atrevería a preguntarle directamente.

O bueno, quizás borracho sí, porque después del cuarto rechazo femenino de la noche Sanji se puso a beber a la par de Zoro, en pocos minutos se dio cuenta que era absurdo seguirle el ritmo a ese hombre.

—Es imposible seguirte el tren, espadachín —vociferó algo bebido— ¡Chupas como una esponja, hijo de puta!

Zoro sonrió porque un cocinero borracho era más divertido que uno sobrio, al menos este era menos belicoso para con él, aunque mucho más mal hablado. Parecía como que el alcohol sacaba a relucir todo su repertorio de insultos piratas.

—Yo en ningún momento empecé una competencia —aclaró el espadachín un poco risueño, pero escondiendo la sonrisa tras su barril.

—Me cago en dios —murmuró mirando el interior de un paquete de cigarros vacío.

Zoro notó el detalle y aunque pudo dejarlo pasar no quiso. En esa ocasión juntó coraje para tratar de vencer esa barrera, sentía que estaba cerca de lograrlo una vez más. El alcohol siempre era un buen aliado a la hora de desinhibir.

—¿No era que habías ido a buscar cigarros? —Lo miró con una sonrisa ladina que indicaba que lo había pillado. Sanji se mantuvo pegado a su lado durante toda esa hora y había fumado como mucho y exagerando diez, era imposible acabarse un atado entero.

—Que te den —dijo a modo de respuesta incoherente; no tenía argumentos para ocultar lo evidente.

—Mejor, así no fumas y contaminas el aire con ese humo de mierda. —Zoro no supo si el color rojo en las mejillas del cocinero era por vergüenza o alcohol.

—_Argh_ —vociferó con cierto desagrado por la eventualidad—, deberé volver al barco. Qué pereza.

El detalle de que avisara su próximo movimiento puso los sentidos del espadachín en alerta, que siempre lo estaban, pero en esa ocasión no se encontraba en medio de una pelea, o sí, una diferente en donde parecía estar buscando otra clase de puntos débiles en su contrincante favorito.

¿Sanji quería que lo acompañara? Por la manera en la que lo miraba por sobre su hombro parecía ser que sí, por algo se había quedado de pie frente a él dándole la espalda el tiempo suficiente para que tomara la crucial decisión.

—¿Puedes caminar? —Zoro se puso de pie y bebió un trago largo antes de dejar el pequeño barril olvidado sobre la tarima.

—No sé. —Lo miró entre ojos, como si buscara desentrañar ese jodido misterio que era Zoro para él. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué poder oculto tenía para complicarlo tanto? A veces Sanji se sentía un desastre por dentro, y se lo atribuía a algún don siniestro del espadachín.

—Será mejor que te acompañe, bastardo, o te vas a caer y vas a terminar con una contusión en el cerebro. —Lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró.

—Oh, el cabeza de césped se preocupa por mí —bromeó con fingido cariño.

—Para nada, yo también estoy cansado de la fiesta, quiero alejarme un poco. —Se tocó la herida como si de golpe la recordara. No había dejado de dolerle un segundo, solo que hasta entonces se había entretenido con la charla de un cocinero algo bebido.

Hicieron dos pasos y Sanji agitó el brazo, motivo suficiente para que Zoro lo dejara caminar por su cuenta unos metros más atrás. Cada tanto y cuando había piedras en la arena, frenaba para esperarlo.

El cocinero trastabillaba, pero tampoco estaba tan borracho como para no poder andar. Al menos eso pensó el espadachín hasta que una roca traicionera se cruzó en el camino de ambos.

Zoro estaba esperándolo, como hacía de vez en cuando, pero no imaginó que esos últimos centímetros Sanji los hiciera de un salto. Tropezó, pero el cuerpo del espadachín impidió la caída estrepitosa.

Toda la anatomía del cocinero fue a dar contra el pecho de Zoro quien lo atajó por los brazos al grito estridente de «¡idiota!». Sanji cayó en la cuenta entonces de que le había dado de lleno en la herida descubierta. El roñoso aún tenía puesta la camisa de espirales, pero esta se encontraba desabrochada.

—Lo siento, Zoro. —Podía sentir los dedos de este aferrándole con fuerza los brazos, reprimiendo en ese gesto el dolor punzante. Sanji, de la desesperación y poca claridad que había en su cabeza, hizo lo primero que le nació: levantar ambas manos y apoyarlas sobre el pecho desnudo del espadachín—. Deberías ponerte la venda —agudizó.

—No puedo —dijo entre dientes, todavía siendo presa del sufrimiento. No entendía por qué el cocinero seguía en esa posición sin quitar las manos de allí, pero no quería decir nada que rompiera ese contacto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Alguna vez intentaste colocarte una venda de lado a lado tú solo? —No estaban Yosaku y Johnny para ayudarlo con eso. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido ahogado; el malestar ya estaba cediendo un poco.

—Cierto… —Retiró las manos y acto seguido continuó caminando, ya se podía ver el Going Merry a lo lejos.

Apenas llegaron a la cubierta Sanji tomó las vendas que estaban sobre la mesilla. No tardó ni un segundo, como si hubiera subido con esa idea en la cabeza y la determinación en sus actos. Zoro interpretó las intenciones y se acercó a él.

—¿No estás muy borracho para hacer esto? —De nuevo volvía a llenar la cabeza de Sanji con ideas pecaminosas; una sola frase mal pensada era suficiente para alterarle las hormonas siempre alteradas— ¿No prefieres dejarlo para mañana, cocinero? —Sin decir nada o quizás a modo de respuesta, Sanji le quitó la camisa de un jalón.

—Quítate tú el haramaki.

Zoro miró hacia un costado mientras obedecía mansamente esa orden, se sentía intimidado por esa inusitada confianza en su compañero. Nunca nadie lo había desnudado, y aunque técnicamente no era lo que el cocinero estaba haciendo, alguien tan nulo como el espadachín en materia de sexo podía tomar eso hasta como un desfloramiento. Al menos pudo sentir una parte de su inocencia -que sí, pese a todo la tenía- un poco pisoteada cuando dejó caer el haramaki al suelo.

—Da la vuelta, espadachín. —Le colocó las manos en la cintura y con un rápido movimiento lo volteó. En cuanto Zoro levantó los brazos empezó a cruzar la venda, comenzando por debajo de las axilas para ir lentamente hacia al sur—. Gira de nuevo —le susurró en el oído, pegando apenas el pecho a la espalda del espadachín; este sintió el ligero roce de las telas contra la piel desnuda, apenas cubierta por un trozo de la venda.

Cuando volteó sus ojos se cruzaron, pero, aunque Sanji mantenía un contacto visual intenso y osado, valentía producida por la falsa seguridad que le daba el alcohol, el espadachín en cambio corrió la cara y fijó la mirada en un punto muerto.

El cocinero lo hizo girar de nuevo porque ya casi terminaba, y no podría hacer esa área comprometedora mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Había llegado a la zona del ombligo, cada tanto los nudillos rozaban en una tenue caricia el estómago del espadachín, quien trataba de respirar con normalidad para no arruinar el trabajo de su compañero.

Sanji tensaba la venda en un movimiento rítmico, con cierta cadencia, una veloz y enérgica. A ambos les hubiera gustado tener unos metros más para poder seguir gozando de ese contacto, pero lamentablemente en algún momento la gasa se terminó, a escasos centímetros de los vellos púbicos que apenas se asomaban por encima de la tela del pantalón.

—Hasta acá llega la venda —avisó el cocinero anudando la tela en el tramo final—, mañana ve a ver al doctor, tarado… o vas a morir antes de que podamos salir de esta isla.

—G-Gracias.

—¿Viste que no estoy tan borracho para hacer _ciertas_ cosas? —terció con una sonrisa provocativa que desprendía lascivia. Era eso o la imaginación de Zoro no tenía nada que envidiarle a la perversa del cocinero.

Como fuera, Sanji no se quedó a quitarle la duda, en cambio fue a por tabaco para fumarse un cigarro antes de echarse a dormir. Estaban los dos solos y tanta libertad se les antojaba deliciosa y peligrosa.

El cocinero negó en su interior, sorprendido de sí mismo. ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza para pensar siquiera en esas cuestiones? Volvía a decirse lo mismo que pocos días atrás se dijo en el Baratie, luego de que Zoro se quedara a dormir en su cuarto en calidad de «amigo»: Se suponía que él no era así. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué clase de metamorfosis estaba sufriendo?

Confundido es poco decir; porque lo del Baratie había sido un suceso inesperado, algo surgido luego de tragos y charlas amenas. Apenas acababa de conocerlo y le resultaba un muchacho interesante. No había sido su culpa no congeniar, al criterio de ambos, el otro era el responsable por ser un estúpido.

La culpa no tardaba en volverse ira; pero contrario a lo que podría llegar a pensar Zoro, no era hacia él, sino hacía sí mismo. Sanji no entendía cómo podía permitirse esos momentos. Él solo coqueteaba con mujeres.

Un momento… ¿él coqueteaba con Zoro?

De una sola cosa estaba muy seguro el cocinero: no le gustaban los de su género.

El espadachín ni siquiera era del tipo afeminado, tampoco era la clase de hombre que la sociedad tildaría de apuesto. No había una pizca de femineidad en su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices. No había nada en Zoro que le ayudara a reparar, aunque fuera remotamente y en una noche de borrachera, en él.

Con toda esa maraña de dudas en la cabeza y la culpa haciendo nido en su pecho, Sanji volvió a ser el mismo bribón que solía ser el noventa por ciento del tiempo. El espadachín notó el cambio sin dificultad; el cocinero era un maldito bipolar.

Como había ocurrido en el Baratie, al día siguiente del desastre, el cocinero se mostraba hostil y agresivo a niveles ridículos para con él. No había ocurrido nada demasiado escandaloso en esas cuatro paredes que eran el cuarto de Sanji; de hecho, despertar a medianoche con una erección era pan de todos los días para el cocinero, no tenía motivos para tomarse aquel suceso como si se hubiera tratado de alguna vejación.

Que le dieran a ese rubio de mierda; él estaba más allá de eso. No le daría con el gusto de pisotearle el orgullo, al contrario, se la devolvería siempre con el mismo veneno. Y aunque logró con creces ignorarlo, lo cierto es que en un par de ocasiones desapareció de la fiesta con el único fin de probarlo.

Una fiesta que no tenía fin. Dormían y despertaban para seguir festejando.

Era la segunda noche consecutiva. Zoro ya había visto al médico y este le había dado un tratamiento nuevo. Aún dolía como los mil demonios y la camisa seguía manchada de sangre. Se quedó en la cubierta del Sunny, con una botella de alcohol en la mano, oteando el horizonte.

Esperaba verlo llegar por el sendero; en verdad una parte de él pensó ilusamente que el cocinero se preocuparía nuevamente por su ausencia y por sus heridas. Pero eso no pasó esa noche. No volvió a repetirse nada de lo ocurrido en la anterior.

Cocinero de mierda, comenzaba a odiarlo de verdad; ¿por qué tenía que complicarle tanto la vida y llenarle la cabeza de mariposas? Él no era así. No permitía que nada ni nadie lo desestabilizara de esa manera.

Se quitó la camisa con espirales de malos modos y haciéndola un bollo la arrojó contra la pared, para de inmediato, en un gesto de contradicción, tomarla y guardarla en su compartimiento del camarote, sacando en cambio una playera blanca. Estaba sucia también, pero tampoco tenía otra prenda.

Esa noche pasó sin pena ni gloria. Sanji trató de ignorar esa vocecita interior, que reclamaba la presencia y compañía del espadachín, con bellas mujeres. De nuevo iba por el rechazo número tres, pero la cuarta chica, aunque se mostraba un poco predispuesta a su galantería, lo había agarrado ya agotado y sin ánimos de festejo.

Una vez que una muchacha bonita se mostraba un poco asequible, él no podía evitar que la imagen de Zoro le atormentara la mente. Con pena se disculpó con ella y se marchó a dormir.

Ya hacía rato que Usopp se había ido y Luffy dormía sobre una de las mesas, rodeado de platos vacíos y de borrachos. No se preocupó por su nuevo capitán; estaba en buenas manos y en tal caso sabía cuidarse solo. O al menos eso creía… o quería creer.

Y sí, dicen que la tercera es la vencida; porque si bien durante el día Sanji y Zoro no se dirigieron la palabra más que para dedicarse improperios, y recién fue por la noche, en algún momento ambos decidieron dar el brazo a torcer.

Al espadachín le sorprendió que al final acabara por ser el cocinero quien diera ese temido primer paso, el de arrimarse al otro. Sanji lo buscaba, sin saber bien por qué, lo más probable -se dijo Zoro- fidedigna preocupación, porque pese al mal concepto que podía tener de él reconocía que no era un mal tipo.

Al contrario, ya había comprobado en el Baratie que se _pasaba_ de amable.

El cocinero no comprendía qué demonios tenía ese sujeto para llamarle la atención o imantarlo de esa manera, pero hacia allí caminaba, hasta donde el espadachín se había recluido a beber.

—Estoy lleno… no es que me moleste cocinar, pero es genial tener a alguien que te alimente de vez en cuando —dijo a la vez que se ubicaba en el piso, quedando frente a quien estaba sentado en una tarima de madera—. ¿Cómo está tu herida, Zoro?

Y ahí el mentado tuvo la confirmación: Sanji era un buen tipo que no tenía problemas en preocuparse por un desconocido o, bueno, casi desconocido porque ya llevaban una semana conociéndose día a día. Debía darle crédito, porque el cocinero estaba dejando los pudores de lado y era algo que, en verdad y pese a lucir natural, le estaba costando.

—Con un poco de descanso y buena comida sanará pronto —respondió dándole un sorbo a su barril.

—Genial. —Y lo pensó, aunque no lo dijo, pero de la buena comida se encargaría él sin lugar a duda.

Si en verdad esa era la cura del espadachín ya podía darse el alta; porque pensaba cocinarle todos los días, incluso se las rebuscaría para averiguar los platos favoritos de su compañero. Zoro estaba distendido y ya no se mostraba tan tenso, pero Sanji presentía la ligera incomodidad que siempre le embargaba cuando quedaba a solas con ese hombre.

Se puso de pie para irse, no sin antes aclarar que saldría de _cacería_; quizás como una tonta y tierna manera de instalar un muro, de valerse de algo que limpiara esa pequeña mancha que sentía en el alma; lo que fuera, decidió que ese era un buen momento para encarnar su eterno papel de baboso.

—Pájaro que comió, voló a buscar pajaritas.

—Cocinero pervertido —musitó entre dientes, escondiendo la frustración tras el barril de cerveza.

En algún momento la fiesta llegó a su fin y ellos debieron partir de la aldea Cocoyashi. Para alegría de todos, en especial del cocinero, Nami no se quedó atrás. No obstante, no sería todo felicidad y risas.

Tan solo a la mañana siguiente la navegante de los Mugiwara se enfrentó con la dura verdad: Se había subido al peor barco. Si creía que ser tripulante de Arlong era una maldición, no sabía qué mote darle al nuevo infortunio.

Era claro que su desgracia tenía nombre y apellido: Monkey D. Luffy.

Mientras todos festejaban por la recompensa del capitán ella se lamentaba. Ahora gente verdaderamente peligrosa estaría detrás de ellos. Adiós al anonimato. Y eso que ni ella ni nadie sospechaba que ese sería solo el comienzo.

Ya era tarde para lamentaciones y nadie parecía dispuesto a bajarse del barco, de hecho, la idea de llegar a su siguiente destino los llenaba de entusiasmo porque se trataba de Logetown, la isla del principio y el final, lugar donde el rey de los piratas nació y murió.

Era un buen sitio para adquirir provisiones antes de cruzar el Grand Line, Nami les había advertido que allí podía encontrarse de todo, y justamente a Zoro le urgía reponer sus katana faltantes.

Las hermosas mujeres de Logetown era todo lo que necesitaba Sanji para librarse de su infortunio personal, que también tenía nombre y apellido. Su medicina debía hallarse entre tantas damas bonitas. Alguna tenía que picar el anzuelo, nunca perdía la fe. Sin embargo, no había bajado del barco para eso, así que luego de su infructuosa cacería decidió hacer las compras pertinentes para aprovisionar la alacena.

Logetown fue una pequeña muestra de lo que sería la travesía a futuro: piratas como Buggy, marines de alto rango y otra clase de tipos fuertes yendo tras ellos. Escapar de Smoker y su torpe, pero talentosa teniente hubiera sido imposible de no ser por la intervención de Dragón y una oportuna lluvia torrencial.

Durante la huida Zoro mantuvo esa ligera expresión de quien ha visto un fantasma, una que no se esfumó hasta que estuvieron en alta mar. Sanji no le dio demasiada importancia en ese momento, con la prisa de salvar el culo de goma de su capitán tampoco podía detenerse a analizar lo que eran nimiedades.

Escaparon por un pelo, pero, aunque podían decirse que a bordo del Going Merry estaban fuera de peligro, todavía no podían darse el lujo de relajarse y respirar con alivio, aún tenían el desafío del Reverse Mountain por delante.

Estaban empapados de pie a cabeza, así que lo primero que hicieron cuando pudieron aflojar la tensión fue ir a cambiarse. En la calma del cuarto de hombres Sanji trajo a su mente la imagen de esa muchacha.

_Oh_, no era nada difícil para él tener presente la cara de una belleza, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido la expresión que Zoro le regaló en el momento que se cruzaron. Su desconcierto ante la muchacha había sido algo que le resultó en demasía extraño al cocinero, aún más la actitud del espadachín, porque en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo sabía bien que él no era de los que titubeaban ante un enemigo así fuera mujer.

No había tenido reparos a la hora de levantar armas contra Nami aquella vez en la que la creyó capaz de asesinar a Usopp; entonces ¿qué tenía esa mujer marine en particular que llamara tanto la atención del impasible Zoro Roronoa?

Ya cambiado y seco concluyó que lo mejor sería dejar ese tema de lado por momento y volver a la cocina, les vendría bien a todos un poco de té. Y mientras él preparaba las tazas, Nami explicaba lo pertinente a la Reverse Mountain.

Le era menester hacerles entender que lo que pretendían hacer era una proeza digna de suicidas, pero Luffy rio con ganas y con su habitual despreocupación. Aunque a los demás se les fruncía cierta parte del cuerpo ante tal perspectiva, él estaba sumamente motivado por la aventura.

—Bien, hay que seguir en la tormenta. —Era un buen punto de referencia para no desviarse del rumbo y acabar nuevamente en el Calm Belt—. Tarde o temprano nos toparemos con la montaña. ¿Algún voluntario para vigilar la ruta? —consultó en general, pero después de tanta adrenalina nadie estaba de ánimos para estar bajo una lluvia torrencial. El clima en alta mar daba pavor.

—Tú eres la navegante, ¿no? —murmuró Usopp ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su compañera.

—Te corresponde a ti —lo secundó Zoro.

—Justamente, como soy la navegante tengo que revisar las coordenadas, no puedo ser la vigía. —No tenía de qué valerse, pero el intento valía la pena. Todo con tal de estar lo más seca posible y lejos de olas capaces de tumbar reyes marinos.

—Yo lo haré, Nami —Luffy levantó la mano con emoción; de por sí le agradaba pasarse el rato en la cabecera del Going Merry.

—¡Tú no! —le gritaron al unísono, ya se había ido dos veces por la borda y no estaban en condiciones para un tercer rescate.

—¿Sanji-kun? —canturreó ella batiendo las pestañas. Y eso fue suficiente. Ya lo tenía sin demasiado esfuerzo. Sanji de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo e hizo una voltereta hasta llegar a donde ella.

—No se habla más, Nami-san… —dijo con galantería—. Tu hombre se hará cargo.

—¿Y el té? —Se quejó Usopp—. Se supone que tú eres el cocinero.

—Es un puto té, puedes hacértelo tú —le gritó en la cara—, no necesitas un cocinero.

—Pierdes el tiempo, Usopp… —murmuró el espadachín echándose sobre el sillón.

Y así, haciendo gala de toda su magnificencia como mujer, Nami consiguió desligarse del trabajo engorroso de vigilar la ruta. Allí estaba el cocinero, bajo trueno, rayos, baldazos de agua, olas aterradoras y reyes marinos. Cada tanto la navegante se colocaba su impermeable y salía a cubierta para corroborar la marcha del barco, pero enseguida regresaba a la comodidad de la cocina.

En poco más de media hora y viendo que con sus compañeros recluidos en ese pequeño espacio dormir sería imposible, Zoro se puso de pie y salió bajo la lluvia. Había amainado un poco, pero la tormenta seguía siendo un hecho así que para ser escuchado tuvo que gritar.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan imbécil?!

Sanji se mostró un poco sorprendido, no esperaba esa interrupción menos el insulto, tan concentrado que estaba tratando de desentrañar si la sombra negra que veía era algún rey marino o tierra. Lo lógico sería subir al puesto de vigilancia para tener mejor vista, pero con el bamboleo del barco temía terminar en el agua. Eso estaba reflexionando cuando al dar la vuelta se encontró con la imagen de Zoro empapado y hablándole con lo que parecía ser enojo.

—¿A qué viene la agresión gratuita? —No recordaba haber empezado una batalla, así que no tenía derecho esa masa de músculo para empezar; eso le correspondía casi siempre a él, era su trabajo. Le había tomado desprevenido esa actitud, ¿había salido bajo la tormenta solo para pelearle? No lo sabía, pero ahí estaba, tras él y bajo la lluvia.

—Ella es la navegante. Tú deberías estar en la cocina preparando algo.

Subió la pequeña tarima para estar más cerca y no tener que gritar, luego apoyó los brazos en la baranda, descansando como si estuviera en un día soleado cualquiera. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para el cocinero, el que Zoro estuviera haciéndole compañía bajo esas circunstancias.

—No me cuesta nada, falta para la cena y además es una manera de sumar puntos con ella —luego recapacitó en lo dicho—; y tú eres más imbécil.

—Tú eres el imbécil porque sabes, ¿no? —acabó por concluir con sorna, buscando darle donde le doliera— que ella no te va a dar cabida nunca.

—Oh, eso no se sabe, espadachín de poca monta —terció con una risilla socarrona.

—Te usa como una herramienta. —Lo miró con encono, esa sonrisa de satisfacción iba a arrancársela de una trompada—. Y lo peor de todo es que lo sabes y no te importa.

—_Nah_ —exhaló con graciosa despreocupación—; Nami-san es una buena chica, se merece esto y mucho más.

—A ti te usa, a mí me estafa, ¿y dices que es una buena chica?

—Tú te dejas estafar —murmuró mirando a través de los prismáticos, porque se suponía que era lo que tenía que hacer, no pelear con el espadachín.

—¡No tenía dinero y necesitaba esas katana! —fue su cutre defensa— ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

—Yo estoy en la misma encrucijada entonces. No tengo más opciones que caer rendido a sus encantos. —Luego de soltar aquella falacia recordó ese tema que seguía rondándole por la cabeza; sentía que ese era un buen momento para quitarse esa espinilla—. Ey, cabeza de césped… ¿quién era?

—¿De qué hablas? —Zoro frunció el ceño tratando de desentrañar el misterio, porque el cocinero había variado el tono de siempre, ese que era áspero y duro, para cambiarlo por uno más suave y conciliador, no obstante, el cocinero seguía mirando tras los prismáticos sin prestarle atención y sin darle ninguna pista de sus intenciones.

—La chica esa… —aclaró con timidez, pero tras una actitud displicente— la mujer marine.

—Pues… eso —respondió con dejadez y obviedad— una mujer marine.

—No, no, no —dijo soltando una risilla de sorna—, no me vengas con esas. Tu cara no miente, Zoro…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En estos diez días que llevo conociéndote sé que tú no eres la clase de persona que duda a la hora de blandir una katana, así tu enemigo frente a ti se trate de una bella mujer desnuda —explicó mirándolo de lleno—, pero no dejabas de actuar raro, como si… como si estuvieras asustado. —Decir aquello en voz alta le sorprendió hasta a él. No sabía si esa era la expresión correcta para describir el desconcierto de Zoro, pero fue la que encontró en ese momento para explicarse.

—¿Yo, asustado? —Lanzó una carcajada de autosuficiencia— Nada que ver, cocinero.

—Ah —murmuró mirándolo de costado con una sonrisa bribona—, ¿entonces no será que nuestro espadachín se enamoró?

—Tampoco, bastardo. —No supo por qué, pero esa apreciación le molestó de sobre manera; le fue imperiosa la necesidad de despejar cualquier idea errónea así que continuó hablando, no sin pena por la franqueza—. Me recuerda a ella…

—¿A quién? —Aunque preguntó no recibió respuesta; Zoro había perdido la mirada a la nada con una seriedad inusitada. Sanji bajó la vista al suelo reflexionando y recordó; ya se habían confesado algunas cuestiones íntimas, así que acabó por responderse solo— ¿A tu amiga de la infancia? —El espadachín asintió con la cabeza y un silencio inoportuno sobrevino entre ambos.

—Es como… una jodida reencarnación —explicó con gracia y ligera sorpresa—; me puso los pelos de punta. No sé por qué, pero… hasta en la forma de hablar y caminar, sus gestos, todo.

—Claro, y reparaste en eso mientras ella trataba de matarte. —Sanji frunció el ceño; no entendía cómo había hecho el espadachín para escanearla tanto en esos escasos minutos.

—Es que… ya me la había cruzado antes y pasamos un tiempo juntos —explicó más relajado—. Me ayudó a comprar las katana. Sabe mucho, me quedé sorprendido… y de pasó caí en la cuenta de lo poco que sé —dijo con cierta vehemencia y maravilla que no pasó desapercibida para el cocinero.

—Vaya…

—Parece una buena chica; tampoco tengo motivos para matarla. Supongo que por eso me viste titubeando.

—¿Pasaste tiempo con ella? —Esa expresión dicha por alguien tan antisocial como Zoro le había puesto los sentidos en alerta— ¿De qué manera?

—Te dije —explicó con fastidio—, me ayudó a elegir dos katana. —Las señaló, estaban en su cintura. Sanji entonces desvió un segundo la mirada hacia la zona, para después volver la vista a la expresión confusa del espadachín.

—Ah… —exhaló, sin borrar esa mirada dura de suspicacia.

—¿Qué entendiste, cocinero pervertido?

—Pues… nada, bastardo —murmuró ruborizado—. Tú no te explicas bien.

Levantó los hombros tratando de restarle importancia al tema; cuando alguien decía "pasé un tiempo con ella" su mente podrida no podía evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo, si encima se le sumaba la cara que había puesto el espadachín cuando la vio en Logetown, le resultaba imposible no llegar a la conclusión de que Zoro parecía estar escapando de alguna amante despechada.

—Te gusta —fue la reflexión final del cocinero, dicha con una rigidez inusitada en él y que era más propia del espadachín.

—¿Qué? Nada que ver. —Lo negó rotundamente, incómodo por dar esa idea.

—Te gusta, espadachín —reiteró con seguridad y siguió picándolo al verlo molesto; descubría con regocijo una nueva forma de fastidiar a Zoro Roronoa—; se te ve en los ojos.

—Que no —se inquietó, no le agradaba que el cocinero llegara a esas conclusiones—; no sé si eres sordo o idiota de nacimiento. ¿Tú escuchas cuando te hablan?

—Ahora entiendo qué significaba esa expresión en tu cara —asintió reiteradas veces, sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción y burla. Una falsa, porque suponer que el espadachín podía tener un interés romántico le sorprendía tanto como le importunaba—. Mira tú… así luce el mítico cazador de piratas enamorado —finalizó jocoso.

—¡Era una cara de sorpresa!

—Como no te conozco tanto no sé cómo de estúpido te ves cuando alguien te gusta. —Era tan divertido verlo molesto que no dudó en seguir adelante con la pulla—. Además, mira cómo te enojas. Eso solo puede significar que te gusta.

—Cállate o te callo.

—Porque claro, si en verdad no te gustara, ni te molestarías en negarlo con tanta energía ni me mandarías a callar. —La carcajada fue ronca y lastimera, pero Zoro no pensaba dejarlo en ese punto, ¿qué tanto tenía que tocarle los cojones con un tema sin sentido como ese?

—Que te calles. —Le gruñó en la cara empapada de agua; la lluvia se había convertido en una molesta llovizna que comenzaba a picar.

—Oh, espadachín, acabo de encontrar algo con qué fastidiarte hasta el último día de tu vida. —Volvió a reírsele en la cara, divertido con el revés de conseguir su cometido de mortificarlo a esos niveles—. Gracias por _tamaño_ regalo.

Zoro lucía furioso e intimidante, le clavó una mirada asesina para reiterarle entre dientes que cerrara la boca, pero nada de su actitud amedrentó a su compañero, ambos sabían que no era fácil intimidar a Sanji, incluso tratándose del cazador de piratas.

¿Eran celos por parte del cocinero? Así parecía, porque se había vuelto insistente con un tema que no tenía lugar porque, de ser así, suponiendo que en efecto Zoro sentía algún tipo de atracción por esa mujer, no era un tema que le concerniese al otro.

—Cierra el orto, cocinero —masculló sintiendo que le subía toda la adrenalina. La pelea era inminente.

La grosería tuvo que ser indicativo suficiente para Sanji, sabía que ese era el límite del espadachín y seguir adelante con la burla implicaba acabar enredados en una pelea física. Lejos de enojarse, el cocinero soltó una carcajada, porque después el otro tenía el tupé de quejarse de su repertorio de insultos. A fin de cuenta tenía boca de pirata porque lo era.

—Qué boquita —bromeó mirándosela, y fue en ese punto que todo se volvió confuso.

Pasó, Sanji sabía que iba a ocurrir, porque tanta cercanía se le antojaba peligrosa, y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

El espadachín lo tomó de la nuca con furia, enredando los dedos en el pelo húmedo para tironear sin compasión. Con rabia contenida le espetó en la cara un nuevo "cállate", más rabioso e imperativo que los anteriores.

Sanji borró la sonrisa y se enserió, la mirada de su compañero lo atravesaba a tal punto que le obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y a desviar la mirada después. Todo pasó muy rápido, como una sacudida o un rayo cayendo sobre la cubierta, a eso se le pareció ese beso.

Lo era, era un jodido beso pese a que más se le parecía a un golpe; porque Zoro había estrechado la boca a la del cocinero en un contacto fugaz y violento, apretándole con fuerza la nuca para que el muy maldito no pudiera apartarse huyendo de su venganza.

Al sabor del agua de mar y lluvia en los labios partidos, se le sumaba el de la sangre por una minúscula e insignificante herida. Con los músculos tensos, por el frío del agua helada o por las sensaciones que un contacto tan íntimo les generaba, uno trató de huir y el otro trató de impedir esa huida.

El espadachín no quería pecar de tenerse demasiado amor propio, así que de inmediato lo soltó sin profundizar el beso, sin ser más osado de lo que ya había sido. Era tarde para arrepentirse, no existía algo similar a una máquina del tiempo, pero vaya, que a Zoro le hubiera gustado volver atrás, en especial al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sanji, mezcla de rabia con desconcierto.

—¿Qué haces, bastardo? —Fue lo primero que le nació a Sanji cuando logró salir de su asombro, miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y volvió a mirar al espadachín, quien seguía allí con esa expresión seria, como si nada trascendental hubiera pasado.

Algo aprendió esa tarde: no volver a molestar a Zoro con el asunto de la mujer marine.

—No te callabas… —Y el espadachín supo en ese momento que era muy malo para cuestiones del tipo romántico.

—No… —Furioso lo señaló con el dedo, giró para darle la espalda, dio un paso y volvió, parecía un león enjaulado— no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—Fue un impulso, tú no cerrabas la puta boca. —No iba a pedir perdón, aunque sentía que era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

No esperaba que Sanji mostrara un atisbo de interés en alguien como él; algo le decía que ni siendo el último ser vivo en la tierra el milagro ocurriría, pero al menos esperaba que el cocinero fuera considerado con la penosa situación.

No lo veía tampoco armando un escándalo a viva voz, pero el terror a la humillación de igual forma rondaba por allí cual fantasma y se colgaba de la espalda de Zoro como un muerto. Si le ahorraba la vergüenza el espadachín juraba, por su alma, que daría algo a cambio -un brazo de ser necesario-, no sabía qué en ese momento, quizás ser el vigía para evitar que Nami se aprovechara del punto débil de su compañero.

Sí, incluso durante las tormentas y nevadas. Si el cocinero no lo humillaba más de lo que de por sí se sentía -y sin esfuerzo- haría ese sacrificio. Se lo juró en silencio, aunque no creyera en dios, pidiendo por el milagro: que Sanji fuera un poco considerado por una vez en la vida para con él.

—¡Alguien podría habernos visto, bastardo! —Lejos de lo sospechado, eso fue lo único que le nació en reproche; todavía seguía sorprendido, aunque no debería estarlo puesto que las señales siempre estuvieron ahí.

¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos? ¿Cómo se atrevía el espadachín a romper esa barrera? Pudieron haber aclarado un poco mejor la situación, hacer reclamos y obtener respuestas, pero el grito del capitán avistando tierra los distrajo del asunto.

¿El chico de goma había estado todo el rato allí, en la cabecera del Merry? Por lo visto sí, al menos estaba atento a lo que se suponía que debía estarlo el cocinero; era un pésimo vigía, y a las pruebas del presente se remitía.

Este se llevó ambas manos a la cara tapándosela y Zoro se preguntó si acaso ese era un gesto de vergüenza. No había de qué preocuparse, Luffy estaba muy lejos y tratándose de él cabía la posibilidad de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

El espadachín quiso decírselo para transmitirle un poco de paz, sin tener ninguna obligación, pero Sanji avisó con un tono parco que iría a cambiarse de ropa. En realidad, esa era la mejor manera de huir de una situación que no acababa de comprender.

Se suponía que tendría que estar furioso, y si bien lo estaba no era por el beso en sí, sino por la sensación que le había generado. Él era de los que creía que andar besando a otros hombres siendo precisamente uno era algo sumamente asqueroso. Bueno, aunque a ese _golpe_ no podía llamarlo siquiera _beso_, había sido un choque fugaz de labios, rudo como todo Roronoa era.

Se quitó el pantalón, la camisa y la ropa interior con rabia contenida, vistiéndose con prisa para ir a la cocina; quería estar en un lugar neutral que no le diera pie a Zoro para contraatacar. Necesitaba tiempo para aclararse.

No obstante, Sanji era consciente de que no podía aparecerse en ese estado turbulento ante todos; no quería tener que inventar excusas para dar explicaciones. Se sentó en su hamaca y se llevó las manos a la cara de nuevo.

¿Por qué había permitido eso? ¿Por qué no había reaccionado como se suponía que debía hacerlo? Incluso su manera de enojarse había sido hasta calma. Aun peor: ¿por qué se sentía halagado?

Lo que más le enfurecía a Sanji era eso: reconocer que le había gustado. La frustración que le nacía era por no haberse atrevido a más; por ser un maldito cobarde. No podía exigirle a Zoro que repitiera el acto, no tenía coraje para semejante petición, mucho menos después de lo que le había gritado.

La voz de la hermosa pelirroja apremiando por ayuda lo distrajo, tenían frente a ellos la temida Reverse Mountain; si sobrevivían a la proeza y lograban cruzar el Grand Line ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para lamentaciones.

Se respiraban aires de cambio. Ninguno de los dos podía saber qué les depararía el futuro, pero Sanji y Zoro intuían que ese beso tan solo había sido el principio del fin. Y justamente como si de una oda a la ironía se tratara, atrás dejaban la ciudad del alfa y el omega.

* * *

**-La camisa de espirales que usa Zoro en el fic parte del canon (pueden buscar imágenes en Google sobre la saga de Arlong, pero el diseño puede verse en la portada de este fic) y siempre quise hacer un fic que la incluyera. Una es perversa y no puede evitar encontrar excusas hasta en lo más inverosímil para shippear, así que en mi headcanon a Zoro le gustaba esa camisa por obvias razones XD **

**-El "con gusto" que le suelta Sanji a Zoro es una expresión muy tica XD, pero que me gusta muchísimo. Una vez hablábamos con mi hermano y mi cuñada sobre eso, reparando en el significado detrás de esa frase. Ella decía: "de nada" suena como que no vale o no importa lo que hiciste, o hasta incluso que lo hiciste por obligación, en cambio el "con gusto" suena más "hago o digo esto porque en verdad me da placer o me agrada ayudarte, lo hago de corazón". De ahí viene el "con gusto" de Sanji, en plan "te ayudo con gusto de hacerlo". No sé si se entiende lo que quiero expresar. No es una frase que se use en mi país y se me pega más en Costa Rica o cuando hablo por teléfono con mi novio, que es tico, pero bué… es algo de ellos que me encanta y que trato de adoptar. La cosa es que en estos one shots voy a seguir usando esa frase y me parecía oportuno explicar su trasfondo.  
**

**-No me gusta mencionar a la bipolaridad con tanta ligereza. Creo que no hace falta explicar que una persona verdaderamente bipolar no es lo que Sanji representa, pero es una frase que tiende a usarse apara referirse que una persona es media panqueque de la cabeza. ¡Que la bipolaridad es cosa seria! No se trata de no saber elegir entre una cosa y otra, va más de "me suicido" y al segundo siguiente "no puedo parar de limpiar o muero". Es horrible. En fin, quería aclararlo porque si bien a mí no me ofende, a otros bipolares ese tema les pone sensible. Y con razón, no digo que no, es una mierda padecer depresión bipolar, si lo sabré… pero tampoco hay que ser tan ****_drama queen_****, lo mejor que podemos hacer es burlarnos de nuestra enfermedad, pero sin dejar de tomarla en serio (o nos termina matando).**

**-Aunque ya lo aclaré al principio reitero para los despistados que este fic no es un longfic propiamente hablando (por eso el estatus de ****_completo_****); puede leerse como uno (habrá referencias a lo largo de las entregas), pero la idea es que cada one shot sea auto conclusivo. El siguiente abarcará la saga de Little Garden y Drum.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por pasarse a comentar, me animan mucho a seguir… a seguir persiguiendo y atosigando personas que tengan computadora para que me la presten XD **

**Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

_26 de marzo de 2019_

_Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	5. Luna llena I

**1001 razones para odiarte **

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Extensión**: 2 capítulos.

**Notas: **Abarco desde Little Garden, pero está situado más al final de Drum que otra cosa. De nuevo, es un one shot, pero quedó algo largo... por eso u_u Reviso la segunda parte y la traigo en cuanto tenga ganas y tiempo ;)

* * *

**— Luna llena —**

**(3)**

* * *

Sanji sentía ganas de agarrar su pistola y pegarse un tiro en los cojones. Que el cabeza de césped hubiera derrotado a todos esos cazarrecompensas de los Baroke Works mientras él dormía a pata suelta no lo humillaba tanto como el enorme detalle de que fuera la pelirroja quien lo resaltara.

Si el espadachín seguía haciendo gala de sus habilidades le sería imposible al cocinero sumar puntos con la navegante. Fue por esa sentida deshonra que se dijo a sí mismo que no podía fallar en la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba.

_—Si ves una presa grande por ahí córtalo y tráelo…_

_—De acuerdo, cocinero. Haré lo que tú no puedes …_

¡Eso sí que no! Llevaría al Going Merry el animal más grande demostrándole a Nami quién era el hombre allí. Una tontera, a decir verdad, pero de algo tenía que valerse. Era momento de sacar a relucir sus habilidades. La cocina y la caza eran su fuerte, no podía perder ante Zoro en esa ocasión, aún más tomando en cuenta que había otra damita a la cual impresionar.

Ya no se trataba solo de una, debía hacerlo por Vivi también. ¡O la humillación en esa ocasión sería por partida doble! No obstante, Little Garden demostró ser un lugar hostil desde el primer momento.

En la inmensidad de esa jungla se toparon en un par de ocasiones, pero simularon no verse. Y como sería habitué en Zoro, este acabó por perderse, mientras Sanji se topaba en su camino con la guarida de quienes serían sus enemigos a futuro.

La caza quedó relegada a un segundo plano en poco tiempo.

Encerrado en esa estructura que parecía estar hecha de cera, bebiendo un té, el cocinero no tenía forma de saber qué estaba pasando allí, pero tenía inteligencia de sobra para hacer algo con la mínima información recabada y así, engañando a Cocrodile y con un _eternal pose_ de Arabasta en su poder, sumó un punto en su batalla personal.

Su merecido regalo fue un abrazo vibrante por parte de la princesa de Arabasta, gesto que arrancó un gruñido de fastidio al espadachín. Este ni siquiera reparó en eso, le había nacido como un mero impulso; por lo general era de los que despreciaba la efervescencia de las personas, le ponían incómodo.

No más tenía que verlo a Sanji dando volteretas cuando alguna chica bonita se le cruzaba en el camino para sentir vergüenza ajena. Al menos eso se decía él: no se trataban de celos, no, señor… Solo que las personas deberían saber ubicarse.

La actitud de aprensión no pasó desapercibida para Sanji quien no podía evitar estar atento a todas y cada una de las acciones de su enemigo. Debía estarlo, tenía astucia de sobra para saber que a la hora de vencer a un contrincante hacía falta estudiarlo para así conocer sus puntos débiles.

No dijo ni hizo nada, con Vivi entre los brazos y Nami sin camiseta solo pudo reparar en un detalle que no era menor: Zoro sangraba, cuando no, pero a las heridas viejas se le sumaban unas marcas nuevas en los tobillos.

La princesa de Arabasta soltó al cocinero; presa de la emoción de tener un _eternal pose_ hacia su reino no reparó en la intimidad de su gesto, pero ahora con más razón debían ponerse en marcha.

Ya no tenían necesidad de permanecer allí por un año entero y no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, así que se despidieron de los dos gigantes, de Little Garden y del devorador de islas para seguir su camino con la zozobra y emoción de no saber qué les aguardaría más adelante.

Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando un refrigerio, podía oír a los otros dos a los gritos, a Usopp en especial vociferando que algún día visitaría Elbaf mientras Luffy entonaba una extraña canción al respecto.

Cuando terminó salió a cubierta con una sonrisa. Las primeras en atender siempre eran las damas de la tripulación, quedaban en segundo lugar los otros tres patanes (pato raro incluido). Claro, Zoro quedaba en el tercer puesto de su escala personal; al menos siempre intentaba ignorarlo de esa tonta manera, pero su mente tarde o temprano acababa por traicionarlo, como en esa nueva ocasión.

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio todavía entrenando.

Chistó en su interior, ese tipo no entendía nada. Él no era médico, pero tenía materia gris necesaria para llegar a la conclusión de que sobre exigir el cuerpo en ese estado era contraproducente. Zoro ya estaba herido desde antes.

Tardaría en darse cuenta de que ese sería el estado habitual del espadachín. Rara vez los Mugiwara podrían tener a su compañero en óptimas condiciones, sin heridas mortales que adornaran su cuerpo.

Volvió a la cocina y fue en busca de la bebida que le había preparado especialmente para él y sin fines más que el de cumplir su trabajo. Sanji se decía que era todo un profesional y como tal su función era velar por la nutrición de todos en ese barco, y eso lo incluía al espadachín.

Subió las escaleras y lo observó; la energía que emanaba el cuerpo de ese hombre era apabullante; podía ver las gotas de sudor recorriendo los músculos que se marcaban a cada movimiento, y al sonido del metal cortando el aire se le sumaba el de su respiración pesada y rítmica.

Estaba Zoro muy concentrado en la cuenta de las repeticiones que no se percató de la presencia del cocinero hasta pasado unos cuantos segundos, de hecho, fue el inconfundible olor del cigarro lo que le hizo reparar en él.

Estaba allí con un vaso en la mano, pero el espadachín tardó en reaccionar, Sanji tuvo que hacer un leve gesto con la mano instándolo a que lo tomara y así el espadachín se acercó con la pregunta en la cara: «¿eso es para mí?».

—Es una bebida hidratante. —No quería que se quedara con la idea de que se trataba de un gesto de amabilidad para con él de su parte, antes muerto—. Mi trabajo consiste en cuidar la nutrición del grupo, solo eso. —Pero Zoro, lejos de agradecerle el gesto decidió picarlo, era más divertido molestarlo, además de que se lo merecía por cabrón.

—¿Este es mi premio por haber ganado el torneo? —murmuró a la vez que aceptaba el vaso para beber el contenido de un sorbo desesperado. Y en ese punto Sanji se arrepintió de no haberle puesto laxante.

—Que quede claro, espadachín, que si no te sigo la corriente es porque soy más maduro que tú y prefiero darte la razón —se jactó—, pero ambos sabemos que mi presa es más grande.

—No, si encima de baboso, ciego —terció devolviéndole el vaso con un «gracias» prendido en los labios húmedos de jugo y sudor.

—Tu pretexto se basa en los cuernos, y déjame decirte que dicha parte del animal no se puede comer, así que técnicamente la mía es más grande.

—La mía es más grande y tú lo sabes. —Tomó una toalla que había dejado sobre el suelo y se secó la cara.

—¡La mía es más grande por lejos! —Contra todo lo vociferado se encontraba cayendo en la tetra del espadachín.

En las dos semanas que llevaban conociéndose se habían dado cuenta de que esa era la única forma en la que podían comunicarse; si no era a través de insultos o ataques verbales no podían hablar.

Las pocas veces que lograron congeniar se habían sentido incómodos por el detalle de llevarse bien, demasiado bien, como si por permitirlo dieran lugar a momentos íntimos que no sabían cómo sobrellevar.

La admiración tiene ese extraño poder, el de hechizar a las personas.

No servían para ser amigos. Los resultados habían sido nefastos desde el primer instante.

—Al gritar me estás dando la razón, te enojas porque sabes que la mía es más grande que la tuya —dijo Zoro. En ese punto y lejos de lo supuesto por el espadachín Sanji le lanzó una carcajada ronca. Todo parecía ser más grande cuando de ese hombre se trataba.

No era su culpa, se había criado entre piratas y chistes en doble sentido; la mente ya la tenía podrida desde antes y no le costaba encontrarle lo perverso a lo dicho.

No iban a resolver esa disputa; aunque tuvieran una cinta métrica para medir la longitud ya no contaban con las presas en su totalidad. Apenas pudieron subir un tercio de la carne sin que el Merry se hundiera.

Sanji decidió ignorar la pelea inminente con un gesto claro: buscó un cigarro y se apoyó en la baranda para ver el mar a la lejanía. El cielo estaba despejado y apenas había olas, estas se mecían con calma y se confundían con el límite del horizonte. No se podía saber dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Zoro entonces se perdió en esa imagen, en la de un cocinero quedándose allí en su zona, muy cerca y como invitándolo a ocupar un lugar a su lado para conversar. Se dijo que eran solo sus ganas y, poniéndose manos a la obra, le dio la espalda en un sentido literal y metafórico para volver a sus pesas.

Sanji escuchó de nuevo el sonido del metal cortando el aire, la respiración ronca y el conteo susurrado que llevaba su compañero. Giró en el lugar y lo estudió. Le resultó inevitable no reparar en las vendas de los tobillos.

Había algo en el incansable gesto del otro, en su manera de soportar estoicamente ese peso excesivo, en los omoplatos contrayéndose al punto del dolor con cada movimiento. Un mensaje silencioso.

Zoro era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de depender de otros y era por esa razón que debía esforzarse en su entrenamiento. Se había dado cuenta con pesar que jamás podría derrotar a un Shichibukai si no era capaz de cortar una simple cera. Que no era tan simple, pues se trataba de la cera de una _akuma no mi_, la de Mr. Tres, pero aun así… Si quería estar a la altura de un espadachín como Mihawk debía ser uno capaz de cortar hasta el mismísimo aire.

Sanji suspiró, mitad por saturación, mitad por admiración. Esa bestia era incansable, no importara cuantas heridas hubiera en su cuerpo, no se detendría. De nada servía recalcarle que si seguía así acabaría con fatiga muscular y deshidratado.

Apagó el cigarro en uno de los ceniceros improvisados, una de las tantas tapas de botellas que dejaba Zoro en todas partes, y volvió a la cocina, todavía con la imagen del los musculosos del espadachín en la mente. Vaya que tenía cuerpo ese tipo. Por reflejo se miró a sí mismo preguntándose de manera tierna si con un entrenamiento intensivo como el de Zoro lograría labrar un cuerpo más escultural.

¿Qué tanto tenía que andar admirando la belleza masculina? Pero acabó por decirse lo mismo que siempre se decía cuando su mente le hacía reparar en que llevaba mucho tiempo espiando a Zoro: no había nada de malo.

Las mujeres lo hacían, sin ir más lejos en alguna ocasión había escuchado a Vivi soltarle cumplidos a Nami, sobre lo perfecto que le quedaba una prenda, porque le ajustaba cierta parte de su anatomía, incluso hasta lo agraciado que era alguna parte de su cuerpo.

A las muchachas no les daba reparo ensalzar las cualidades de sus pares, lo hacían con una naturalidad abrumadora; pero para un hombre, algo tan sencillo como decirle a un amigo "esa ropa te queda bien" suponía una mancha ignominiosa a su hombría.

¡Qué estupidez! Si él miraba al espadachín, y más de la cuenta, era por razones obvias. Zoro no tenía problemas en deambular sin camiseta por el barco. Por supuesto que jamás le saldría con un «qué marcados son tus músculos, Zoro» o un «qué fuertes parecen tus brazos», pero por pensarlo no se hacía gay. ¿Verdad?

Sanji suspiró con agobio en la soledad de la cocina; navegar con ese sujeto se convertía en una tortura por momentos, pero era su culpa por permitirse eso. No debería afectarle tanto la presencia de ese hombre, sin embargo, siempre acababa reparando en su persona y en que de cierta forma lograba acorralarlo al sumirlo en culpas. Porque lo orillaba a tener esa clase de pensamientos impropios en alguien como él.

Enseguida la novedad de que Nami estaba gravemente enferma logró hacer que dejara esos asuntos de lado, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la nueva eventualidad. Preocupación era lo que podía verse en los ojos de los tripulantes.

Sin Nami el Going Merry era un barco a la deriva, un cementerio de piratas. Fue por eso que Vivi decretó ignorar el _eternal pose_ de Arabasta y buscar un médico en la isla más cercana. No podían darse el lujo de perder a la navegante, nadie quería correr ese riesgo.

Más allá de las necesarias habilidades de la muchacha, todos tenían corazón suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo. Y la princesa lo pensó en ese momento: si no era capaz de salvar a una sola persona, mucho menos lo lograría con su pueblo. Además, Nami era su amiga. No necesitaba motivos tampoco.

En pocas horas comenzó a nevar. Zoro estaba de vigía, con Nami en cama, Sanji y Vivi cuidándola, no podía dejarse esa tarea en manos de un descuidado capitán. Bien que Usopp podía encargarse, que para algo tenía los prismáticos que se había conseguido en Logetown, pero este parecía estar más interesado en jugar con Luffy en la nieve que en otra cosa.

Dicha nevisca trajo consigo a un ser desagradable como lo era Wapol, antiguo rey del reino que irían a visitar en muy poco tiempo. Despacharon esa molestia sin muchas dificultades y sin imaginar que muy pronto se lo volverían a cruzar.

Luego de la cena decidieron anclar el barco. Navegar de noche sin Nami en esas circunstancias era un suicidio declarado; más con esas condiciones atmosféricas. Era tan impredecible el clima en ese lugar.

Sanji preparó un poco de chocolate caliente, era lo mejor para reponer energías y sentía que beber una taza le sentaría bien a su querida pelirroja. Tanto ella como Vivi agradecieron el gesto, y los otros tres se abalanzaron sobre la bandeja.

Estaban todos apiñados en el cuarto de la navegante, pero allí faltaba uno.

El cocinero tomó la taza de Zoro y salió a cubierta. Levantó la cabeza pensando que se encontraría con la imagen del espadachín semidesnudo, todavía entrenando y cubierto de nieve -lo creía tan capaz- pero lejos de eso, vio que estaba en lo alto del palo mayor.

Pensó en gritarle que bajara a buscar su taza porque no era su jodida sirvienta, pero enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que era injusto de su parte. No solo porque su trabajo era ese -no ser sirvienta, pero sí alimentar a esos vagos-, sino porque en ese último tiempo le había tocado a Zoro ser siempre el vigía.

Trabajo engorroso como pocos, porque no se podía dormir. A la incomodidad del lugar se le sumaba el enorme detalle de que uno debía estar atento, y muchas veces el clima no cooperaba para hacer la labor más gratificante.

Escaló el palo y se asomó no sin cierto reparo, como si el detalle de ser amable le diera vergüenza otra vez, ¿por qué con ese tipo hasta el gesto más común tenía que llenarle la cabeza de cuestionamientos?

Zoro vio la taza humeante y no dijo nada ofensivo. Tiritaba de frío bajo la manta y el gesto amable de su compañero le venía de maravilla en esas circunstancias. Descubrió las manos heladas quitándolas debajo de la manta y con un temblequeo tomó la taza que le ofrecía.

Sanji pudo haber hecho verbal su pensamiento y reclamarle el que anduviera tan desabrigado, ¡como para que no estuviera calado de frío hasta los huesos!, pero no lo hizo porque juzgaba que hacerlo sería ser demasiado gentil para con alguien que, a su entero criterio, no merecía más cortesía de su parte.

En cambio, lanzó un suspiro y con gesto cansino lo mandó abajo.

—Ve a dormir —en cuclillas frente a él buscó el atado de cigarros para quitar uno—, hoy me toca a mí.

—No hace falta, puedes irte. —Ni borracho mostraría algún signo de debilidad ante el cocinero petulante. Dejó la taza a un costado y volvió a acurrucarse como un niño bajo la manta.

—Las últimas tres noches tú hiciste de vigía. Me corresponde.

—No te corresponde nada. Vete tú a dormir, cocinero.

—¡Eres un desagradecido de mierda! —vociferó ofendido, porque encima de alguna forma u otra el espadachín volvía a orillarlo a ese sentimiento de culpa y cobardía— ¡Ya la tenemos a Nami enferma como para que tú te des el lujo de pescarte un resfriado!

—Estoy bien… Y yo no soy Nami —dijo, y Sanji guardó silencio tratando de desentrañar las palabras de su compañero. ¿Qué él no era Nami? Por supuesto, eso saltaba a la vista. ¿Se refería a que él era más fuerte que ella? Como si Zoro le leyera la mente, éste continuó hablando—: Regresa con tu querida navegante. Que seguro que si te quedas a su lado como el idiota que eres se cura más rápido.

—Tú eres un… maldito bastardo —farfulló. Lo último dicho con sorna le había molestado de sobremanera, y no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué. Encima que se preocupaba por él le venía con esa actitud autosuficiente. Qué ganas sintió de arrancarle la soberbia a patadas—. Durante tres noches seguidas fuiste el vigilante, te vas a quedar dormido como siempre y capaz que ese pesado de Wapol aparece de nuevo.

—No me voy a quedar dormido —reiteró, caprichoso como un crío—. Tengo mucha resistencia, cocinero.

Sanji negó con la cabeza, apagó el cigarro de malos modos apretándolo contra el metal de la escalerilla y poniéndose de pie se quitó la chaqueta. Acto seguido, sin mediar palabras, le quitó la manta a su compañero.

—No necesito tu chaqueta —espetó Zoro cuando pudo salir de su asombro. Y debería empezar a acostumbrarse, porque pese a lo mal que se llevaba con Sanji debía reconocer que este no dejaría de ser un tipo amable hasta para con alguien como él a quien hacia apenas veinte días conocía.

—Te la pones —aseveró sacudiendo la prenda— o te la pongo yo.

Zoro estaba ahí sumido en un mar de contradicciones, de preguntas sin respuestas y dudas corrosivas. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de ver en el único ojo visible del cocinero las razones de este para ser así con él.

El espadachín no lo entendía. No comprendía cómo ese muchacho podía pasar de ser un patán arrogante a un sujeto tan considerado de un segundo al otro. De ser un tipo que le desagradaba al punto de querer hacerle daño, a ese que no le molestaba mostrarse considerado.

Se suponía que se aborrecían, que no le importaba lo que le pasara al otro; pero lo tenía frente a él con cara de querer asesinarlo por no aceptar su chaqueta. Zoro lo pensó, pero no lo dijo: él no era ninguna conquista del rubio como para que anduviera haciéndose el galán.

Sí, debería empezar a acostumbrarse a ese cocinero con problemas de personalidad.

Fue impulsivo, como todo Zoro lo era; no tendía a veces en reparar en lo que hacía o decía, era bueno para mantener la calma, pero también para dejarse llevar cuando la situación lo requería, fuera en una pelea o un momento cotidiano y tranquilo como ese.

Lo atrajo entre sus brazos, con chaqueta y todo, y lo estrujó contra el pecho. Luego, ante la pasividad del cocinero, lo envolvió y se enroscó en la manta. Sanji tardó en reaccionar, había caído al suelo, siendo arrastrado por el espadachín y ahora su cara estaba contra el pecho fornido y frío de ese hombre.

Podía sentir el latir del corazón, tan acelerado como sentía que lo tenía él. Fue lo único que le dio una pista de que Zoro estaba tan alterado como él y que solo estaba haciendo de cuenta que eso era normal y que allí no pasaba nada. _Oh_, eran especialistas en disimular.

—Eres un maldito bipolar, cocinero —dijo de la nada, como si hubiera reaccionado. Reparar en su propio gesto impulsivo lo sumó en una vergüenza difícil de sortear, mas no imposible. Aprovechó la turbación del rubio para ponerse de pie y dejarlo allí en el piso, con la chaqueta y la manta echas un embrollo, tal como era su cabeza en ese momento—. Si tanto insistes… me voy a dormir.

Y así, sin más, el desgraciado se marchó. Sanji no sentía capaz de reclamar nada, ni de mirarlo o ponerse de pie para patearlo. Todavía estaba un poco asustado y temía que alguna actitud de su parte diera pie para desencadenar algo que no pudiese manejar.

Lo dejó ir, con la queja atorada en la garganta. ¿Quién se creía ese bastardo para hacer eso? Abrazarlo en un arrebato, soltarlo y marcharse. No supo qué pensar de Zoro; reconocía que había sido un mero impulso, ¿para golpearlo, quizás? Para besarlo de nuevo, tal vez.

Pensar en que eso había sido lo que pasó por la mente del espadachín lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Con calma y temblando, fuera por frío o nerviosismo, se volvió a colocar su chaqueta. Aún tenía en la cara una expresión épica de desconcierto.

¿Y si lo besaba? ¿Y si eso hubiera pasado? Sanji miró la luna llena preguntándose con pavor cuál hubiera sido su propia reacción. Se cobijó en la manta temiendo hallar en su cabeza la respuesta.

Ya abajo Zoro reparó en el tonto detalle de que había olvidado la taza. No volvería a buscarla, porque si bien se jactaba de no conocer miedos, debía admitirse que muy a su pesar se encontraba aterrado.

Se sentía un poco estúpido también, porque reconocía que ese había sido un mero arrebato y que, como tal, fue algo que no pudo reprimir, ni siquiera pudo sospechar que le nacería esa necesidad.

Él también tenía doble personalidad, ¿y qué? Al subirse a ese barco nadie le dijo que iría a conocer a alguien como Sanji. No estaba habituado a cruzarse con gente así de amable en su camino; la mayoría de los cazadores como él eran rufianes que velaban por sí mismos. No estaba habituado a otra cosa más que al recelo.

Esperaba que el cocinero fuera lo suficientemente noble para tomar ese gesto como lo que era: un tonto impulso que nada significaba, que ni él alcanzaba a comprender. _Oh_, pero vaya que significó mucho.

No se tienen esa clase de actitudes sin esperar que una revolución interna dé comienzo. Ningún acto humano carece de motivos o propósitos, incluso hasta los más inconscientes tienen un fin.

**(…)**

Pronto avistaron tierra, pero el recibimiento fue hostil y empañó la emoción. Deberían empezar a acostumbrarse y a hacerse a la idea que así era la vida pirata. No podían pretender llegar a las islas y ser bien recibidos. Se suponía que ellos eran los malos.

La gente de Drum les dejó muy en claro que no eran aceptados allí. No dudaron en levantar armas contra los Mugiwara y disparar. Sanji no tuvo tiempo a nada, porque si hablamos del arrebato de los aldeanos, él tampoco se quedaba atrás, porque el muchacho tenía su temperamento.

Ante el primer gesto adverso, el cocinero desató su furia y hambre de pelea, pero de inmediato fue contenido por la princesa de Arabasta. Ella sabía que siendo piratas no estaban en posición de reclamar nada; el dialogo iba a ser la única carta que podían jugar en esas circunstancias.

Así que se abalanzó sobre Sanji tratando de evitar que una batalla sin sentido diera comienzo. El sonido de una bala atravesó el clima tenso, luego el cuerpo de Vivi cayó frente al cocinero quien se debatía entre dejar salir su demonio interno o socorrerla.

El grito de Luffy no se tardó en oír, pero de nuevo la muchacha hizo gala de todo lo que había aprendido como princesa: Había que negociar. No quedaba otro camino y no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar una posible ayuda para la navegante.

Luffy así obtuvo una lección importantísima por parte de la muchacha. Esa tarde todos comprendieron que habría batallas en las que no se podía ganar solo con fuerza. A veces es bueno dejar el orgullo de lado, en ocasiones es hasta imprescindible hacerlo si se quiere obtener un resultado positivo.

Allí estaba el chico de goma, arrodillado, con la frente en el suelo y pidiendo por favor ayuda para su amiga, pero en el gesto del capitán había más que lisa humildad. Había también inteligencia emocional.

Comprendía que en esa ocasión ser prudente le proporcionaría un beneficio. Si quería cuidar a su tripulación tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsivo; y pedirle eso a Luffy era casi como pedirle que dejara de comer.

Tanto Zoro como Sanji fueron testigos de esa verdad: porque por orgullo podían perder algo valioso, que en ese caso puntual era la atención médica para Nami. Por amor propio se puede perder mucho.

Al final lo lograron, la gente acabó por aceptarlos y conducirlos al pueblo. Alguien debía quedarse en el barco, así que Zoro se ofreció con el único fin de seguir entrenando. Las heridas en los tobillos ya no le dolían, en consecuencia, era momento de intensificar el entrenamiento.

Nadar en agua helada y sobrevivir a su estupidez era una buena manera de comenzar. Zoro sabía que solo exigiéndose de esa manera lograría sobrepasar sus límites; acababa de darse cuenta de que si pretendía ser más útil no bastaba con conformarse.

Si quería cortar acero, si quería parar balas de cañones, si quería proteger a sus compañeros, debía hacerse más fuerte. Por eso, sin dudarlo, se arrojó al agua helada. No tardó ni un segundo en salir a la superficie para ir en busca de terreno firme.

Nadó un poco, divisando a lo lejos una pequeña desembocadura. Ese fue su nuevo reto, sobrevivir hasta llegar a esa meta. Calado hasta los huesos escaló por la pendiente escarpada; salir del mar no le representó el alivio que esperaba, porque por mucho que escapara de esa masa de agua congelada, el clima seguía siendo crudo.

Descalzo y sin camiseta caminó por la nieve en clara dirección al Going Merry, pero maldita sea la tormenta que lo confundía. Era como si estuviera viendo espejismos por el frío, pero los árboles se le hacían repetidos.

Desorientado y al borde de la hipotermia acabó por encontrarse con Vivi y Usopp, quienes no entendían que clase de bestia inmortal era Zoro. A ese paso la presencia de un doctor abordo era primordial en verdad.

Allí iba Zoro, quejándose de que Usopp no le prestara ropa; por un instante desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha y reparó en el brazo, en la chaqueta rota y la sangre seca por la herida superficial de una bala.

Fue asociación inmediata, aunque la verdad tarde o temprano terminaba pensando en ese cocinero. Suponía lo contento que debía estar de que una chica bonita como Vivi se preocupara así por él para llegar a ese punto.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza y no por frío, sino por sentirse idiota al pensar así. Era estúpido de su parte. Ese gesto había sido mera coincidencia. Y la chica, princesa y todo, no dejaba de ser buena persona. Cualquiera hubiera tenido ese gesto para con el cocinero, porque tocapelotas o no, no podían darse el lujo de perderlo.

¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si Vivi no se hubiera cruzado fortuitamente en el camino de la bala y esta impactaba en Sanji? ¿Quién le haría batidos hidratantes durante sus entrenamientos diarios o chocolate en noches de frío? Oh, qué bien le sentaría beber algo caliente en ese momento.

Maldita sea su suerte, siempre, por un motivo u otro acababa reparando en ese cocinero rubio.

**(…)**

—_Si la luna esta noche llena se va a mostrar _—escuchó decir el cocinero en su duermevela— _los deseos de tu corazón vas a encontrar_.

—¿Q-Qué demonios? —farfulló, algo perdido y un poco asustado por las risas diabólicas y agudas que acompañaron esas palabras.

—¿Eres feliz? —consultó una mujer de atributos agraciados; fue la expresión de su cara lo que obligó a Sanji a despertar de súbito y, en especial, espantado.

—¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?! —cuestionó replegándose contra una pared de adoquines.

—La persona que te salvó la vida —respondió la mujer dándole un sorbo a la botella para beber como solía hacerlo Zoro: sin educación y con entera satisfacción, cual pirata que era.

Sanji reparó en los pormenores, en que estaba en una cama mullida, bien calentito y con vendas en todo el cuerpo. No parecía estar en peligro y podía ver a Luffy dormir a pata suelta en una cama contigua.

—Hace frío —dijo tomando las mantas de nuevo para acurrucarse bajo ellas a la par que la mujer ponía un solo dedo en su frente para tomar sus signos vitales, tal era su habilidad como bruja.

—_Cuando el Viento del Sur ha de soplar_ —recitó ella— _el amor en la boca te ha de besar_.

—Nami-san —recordó de súbito y ante la mera mención de la palabra amor—, ella…

—Está bien. Están todos bien —aclaró para después caminar hacia la puerta, ya había terminado de revisar a sus pacientes—. Descansa; no deberías moverte, tienes todos los huesos de la columna quebrados. Luego, cuando despiertes, te diré cuál es el secreto de mi juventud. —Sanji frunció el ceño siendo presa del asco, Kureha era tan vieja que en unos años más esa mujer se convertía en un Poneglyph.

El cocinero no les dio demasiada importancia a las aparentes incoherencias de la anciana. Lo ponía incómodo cada vez que clavaba sus ojos en él, parecía ser de esa clase de personas que sabía leer a los demás como a un libro abierto.

Oh, y Sanji tenía tanto por ocultar. Había tantas cuestiones en su cabeza, tantos miedos en su espíritu, que la mera idea de que esa desconocida pudiera leer en sus ojos lo que su boca callaba le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Era quizás la primera vez que quería estar lo más lejos posible de alguien del género femenino.

* * *

**Lo que cita la doctora Kureha es parte de la "****Rede Wicca****" (al menos de la versión que a MÍ me gusta). Tomando en cuenta que vendría a representar una bruja, me pareció oportuno, porque encima en el manga se aclara que hay luna llena. De ahí también viene el cambio de portada.  
**

**Espero no estar aburriéndolos :)**  
**¡Se me cuidan!**

**En cuanto pueda traigo la segunda y última parte.**

* * *

**_31 de marzo de 2019_**

**_Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina._**


	6. Luna llena II

La presencia de Wapol y sus esbirros reclamando el castillo fueron distracción suficiente. Aún más el nuevo descubrimiento que resulto ser el reno parlanchín; ese que correteaba por toda la fortaleza buscando huir de ellos.

Fue así como volvieron al barco con doble recompensa en esa ocasión, no solo porque Nami estaba recuperada, sino porque acababan de sumar a un doctor a la tripulación. Ya podían ir a morirse tranquilos, ¿verdad? Sanji se lo imaginaba a un Zoro usualmente despreocupado, aún más negligente con su propia vida.

En eso cavilaba mientras un festejo daba inicio y la novedad era conocida; puesto que Luffy había invitado a Chopper porque le parecía genial tener a un reno que hablara, él no terminaba de enterarse que era doctor.

Bueno, mejor, ahora no solo tenían mascota y comida de reserva.

Estaban todos apiñados en la cubierta del Going Merry, Sanji perdido en algún cumplido que le había soltado Vivi por la comida, cuando recibió un codazo que no podía ser más que de Zoro, trayéndolo a la realidad.

Pensó que buscaba pelea, pero grande fue su sorpresa al girar de malos modos y ver que le estaba convidando con frescura de su propia botella. El espadachín acabó de llenar la jarra del cocinero sin mirarlo y sin borrar una sonrisa que todos tenían, pero era la de él -por infrecuente- la que más acabó por llamarle la atención.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en ese gesto, pero recién cuando Zoro reparó en él, Sanji dejó de comérselo con la mirada y corrió rápido la cara; no obstante, el espadachín no borró la sonrisa de los labios, esta se convirtió en una mueca algo más cómplice, porque el tonto cocinero había bajado la vista al suelo, nervioso y atropellado.

Sanji luego miró la luna reparando en la fase, y por algún motivo la imagen de la doctora Kureha se hizo presente. No sabía a qué venía ese recuerdo, pero las palabras de la vieja se le habían quedado muy grabadas.

«_Si la luna esta noche llena se va a mostrar_,

_los deseos de tu corazón vas a encontrar_.»

Volvió a posar los ojos en Zoro quien en ese momento se encontraba riendo por las monerías de Luffy. Descubría que el serio espadachín sabía ser jocoso cuando la situación se prestaba y vaya que sí. Hasta Vivi, con todas las preocupaciones que traía a cuestas, reía con energía mientras Nami le reprochaba divertida al nuevo tripulante el que le siguiera la corriente al capitán. Usopp ya era un caso perdido, era el primero en seguirle el tren al chico de goma.

—¿Como está tu brazo, Vivi-chan? —preguntó el cocinero tratando de distraerse de las tonterías; si la dama estaba alegre era un buen momento para contraatacar.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Sanji —se tocó el brazo—, pero estoy bien. No fue nada.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo semejante —le reclamó con dulzura—, ¿qué será de mí si te pasa algo? ¿Y encima por mi culpa?

—Eres tan dulce —dijo Vivi abrazándole el brazo por un instante en un gesto fraternal. Le encantaba estar allí con esas personas que se preocupaban por ella independientemente del detalle de que fuera una princesa.

En ese punto Zoro arqueó las cejas y la algarabía se le fue de viaje, porque el cocinero pasó de ser el caballero que simulaba ser el noventa por ciento del tiempo, al baboso que en verdad era. Vivi reía mientras tomaba distancia del abrazo del cocinero, el espadachín chistó y no lo soportó más.

—Ten cuidado, mujer —le advirtió— el cocinero es de esos que, si le das la mano, te toma el brazo.

—¡¿Qué insinúas con eso, bastardo?! —se ofendió Sanji— ¡Jamás me pasaría de listo con una dama! ¡Tengo códigos!

—Aprende a ignorarlo, como hace Nami —continuó Zoro, vilipendiando más a su compañero—. Es lo mejor, así no se hace falsas ilusiones o se pondrá más pesado de lo que ya es.

Vivi reía, porque estaba aliviada de tener a Nami sana, porque había bebido un poco de alcohol, porque esos dos de alguna manera siempre eran divertidos con sus tontas peleas. Porque la noche se prestaba a ello y punto. No recordaba que en el reino se hubiera sentido así alguna vez, tan libre y tan feliz. Y el nuevo doctor abordo parecía compartir ese sentimiento.

Zoro reparó durante esa noche en que la muchacha era muy corporal con el cocinero, pero que a la vez lo era con todos por igual. Quizás se debía a costumbres diferentes, tal vez en Arabasta esa clase de gestos no eran mal vistos.

Nami por el contrario siempre era una muchacha que mantenía una distancia física. No era de las que abrazaban o tocaban, y si bien Vivi tampoco era de las que se le tiraba encima a uno, para ella resultaba más natural el simple gesto de posar una mano sobre un brazo desnudo para acaparar la atención de su interlocutor.

¿Y qué demonios le importaba a él? Acabó por decirse el espadachín. Daba igual si Vivi era _toquetona_ y entusiasmaba con su manera fresca de ser a un siempre entusiasmado cocinero. Era tan fácil avivar esa llama en él.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás celoso, bastardo?! —terció Sanji pero, aunque lo hizo en referencia hacia la dama, fue claro que sus palabras cobraron otro matiz o significado para ambos. Porque en la manera de callar de Sanji, tan repentina, y en el irrefutable hecho de que Zoro no se quedó con la última palabra, dejaron en claro que los dos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

La culpa hizo nido en sus caras y eso fue lo que necesitaron para dejar la disputa de lado, de manera tan abrupta como había comenzado. Era callarse o llegar al fondo del asunto, fuera con palabras hirientes o con una pelea corporal.

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper danzaban con palillos en la nariz, Nami, Vivi y Carue reían, mientras ellos perdían la mirada en el contenido de sus jarras con una seriedad que contrastaba notablemente con el ambiente festivo.

Sanji volvió a mirar hacia la luna, pero esta se desvanecía en un cielo brillante carente de estrellas; muy pronto saldría el sol. No supo por qué, pero un sentimiento desolador se apoderó de él. No quería que terminara la noche, no así.

¿Y cómo quería que terminara? No lo sabía. Pero esperaba que algo trascendental o mágico ocurriera. Como cuando recibes un regalo que no esperas. De por sí ya se sentía afortunado de poder estar allí compartiendo un momento con sus amigos. Tal vez ese sentimiento de melancolía se debía a que lamentaba que acabara.

Bebió el contenido de su jarra de un trago largo y extendió la mano para reclamarle más a quién estaba a su lado. Fue una manera de pactar una tregua. Zoro le sirvió y trató de despejar esos mismos sentimientos que se habían apoderado también de él.

Uno a uno, fueron cayendo rendidos del sueño, pero el espadachín tampoco quería que esa noche festiva acabara aún, así que luchó contra la modorra.

Sanji se puso de pie para ir en busca de mantas al ver que sus chicas dormían sobre la cubierta, en algún momento Luffy se quedó dormido usando a Chopper como almohada y Usopp no tardó en caer también sobre Carue.

Cubrió a las damas, ignoró a los otros cuatro -no hacía frío tampoco- y giró para ir a la cocina en busca de tabaco, pero se encontró con los ojos negros del espadachín, clavados en su persona. Pensó que también se había quedado dormido, tan quieto y callado que estaba, sentado en la cubierta con la espalda apoyada contra la madera.

—Voy a hacer café —avisó el cocinero, pero lo hizo solo por decir algo y llenar de palabras ese silencio incómodo; ¿por qué siempre en algún momento tenía que sentirse así de avasallado cuando se quedaba a solas con ese muchacho?—. Alguien se tiene que quedar despierto.

A Zoro eso le supo a invitación y a oportunidad. Así que se puso de pie cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. En pocos segundos Sanji sintió el viento colándose por esa abertura cuando el espadachín invadió su espacio más íntimo, la cocina.

«_Si el viento del sur ha de soplar, _

_el amor en la boca te ha de besar_»

—¿Q-Quieres? —balbuceó Sanji, un poco intimidado por el porte de ese hombre. Lucía serio y decidido. De golpe se acordó de lo bien que se veía riendo; tuvo ganas de decírselo en algún momento de la noche.

—No me gusta el café.

¿Entonces? Se preguntó Sanji, y la respuesta fue obvia puesto que el espadachín caminó hasta la despensa de alcohol. ¿Pensaba seguir tomando después de todo lo ingerido? No pudo evitar el reclamo.

—Es hora de desayunar, espadachín —espetó con sorpresa, y con una mezcla que lindaba entre el asco y el encono. Zoro entonces dejó la botella de malos modos y suspiró.

—Maldito cocinero bipolar. —Esa agresión gratuita no venía a cuento, pero Sanji recordó la noche en el puesto de vigía y tragó grueso. Lo dicho solo podía significar problemas, y de los grandes.

—Deja esa botella, te haré un té. —Con una torpeza inusitada para ser él se puso manos a la obra, pero podía sentir la inconfundible presencia de Zoro tras la espalda y el ligero murmullo, estremeciéndolo.

—¿Por qué eres así? —Zoro se preguntaba las razones de su comportamiento, no conocía tanto a Sanji, ni mucho menos podía estar en su mente; pero de pasar a mostrar la más absoluta indiferencia pasaba a ser ese tipo amable que buscaba hacerle el desayuno.

—¿Estás borracho, Zoro? —terció Sanji con una risita nerviosa cuando se percató de que el espadachín había invadido su espacio personal; lo tenía muy cerca, tentadoramente cerca.

—Tanto como tú. —Eso era cierto, habían estado bebiendo casi a la par, solo que Sanji era de tolerar menos el alcohol.

Sí, estaba un poco borracho, por esa razón le estaba costando un poco realizar una tarea tan sencilla como lo era preparar un simple café y un té. Y por esa razón no empujaba a Zoro de una patada para alejarlo de su anatomía.

Se vio tentado en remarcárselo, en decirle que estaba demasiado cerca, pero se acordó de la disputa de esa noche sobre la cercanía con Vivi y sonrió. Sí, estúpidamente y sin razón una sonrisa se le escapó.

—Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacerme —Sanji se giró para decírselo en la cara, elevando un dedo y hablando con claridad y seriedad—, será mejor que te atengas a las consecuencias.

—¿Por qué asumes que te voy a hacer algo? —Seguía mirándolo fijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por desentrañar en el único ojo visible del cocinero lo que este en verdad quería o esperaba. Mostraba más una postura hostil que conciliadora.

—Porque en el mes que llevo sobreviviéndote ya sé algunas cosillas —terció con una mueca bribona—, que tú no eres de los que dudan y que cuando lo haces hay que temer. —Al menos para él, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que quedarse a solas con Zoro o permanecer en silencio sin discutir, era algo muy peligroso porque daba pie a esa clase de momentos incómodos.

Era la calma que anunciaba la tormenta.

El cocinero entonces se acordó de Logetown. De la discusión que suscitó el nuevo descubrimiento del espadachín, porque Tashigi había representado una amenaza para Sanji, así como Vivi parecía serlo en el presente para Zoro.

Quizás no era tan así, pero el cocinero no había podido evitar reparar en las expresiones de ese muchacho. Recién acababa de conocerlo prácticamente como para sacar conjeturas precisas al respecto, pero el hecho de que esa mujer marine fuera un vivo retrato de alguien tan importante para Zoro fue suficiente para que Sanji sintiera interés sobre ella.

Bajo una lluvia torrencial, habitual en la zona próxima a la Reverse Mountain, el espadachín le había querido dejar bien en claro que esa mujer marine no significaba nada para él más que el mero recuerdo de alguien fallecido. El cocinero, en cambio, había descubierto una nueva manera de fastidiarlo.

«_—Te gusta, espadachín (…) Se te ve en los ojos_».

En esa ocasión la mejor forma que había encontrado Zoro para mandarlo a callar había sido un beso que más se le pareció a una trompada. Uno de los tantos arrebatos del espadachín al que bien le convenía ir acostumbrándose.

¿Siempre sería así? Sanji a veces no sabía a qué atenerse, pero en el fondo sabía que era su culpa por provocar a la fiera. Era divertido hacerlo y tan electrizante no saber con qué nuevo contraataque le saldría.

Ahora lo tenía frente a él con una seriedad lacerante, simulando valentía, pero muriéndose por dentro del temor a un posible y rotundo rechazo. En ese punto Sanji se dijo a sí mismo que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Si iba a cometer el horripilante error de ceder bajo la excusa del alcohol y dejar que el otro llevara adelante cualquier acto contra su hombría, al menos que valiera la pena y quedara para el recuerdo.

Lanzó una risilla apagada antes de tomarle el rostro con las manos.

—Déjame a mí, espadachín —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos para después desviar la mirada a los labios de ese muchacho.

Santo cielo, en verdad iba a besarlo, ya estaba jugado y no había marcha atrás. Curiosidad o auténtica necesidad, lo que fuera, pero iba a pasar y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya no quería.

—¿Qué haces? —Zoro lo preguntó porque, aunque deseaba que algo así ocurriera no pensó que obtendría una respuesta tan satisfactoria, se lo imaginaba al cocinero haciendo lo imposible para evitar un contacto de ese estilo, tan íntimo.

Se daba cuenta de que con Sanji debía acostumbrarse a eso, a la provocación seguida del arrepentimiento. Como el juego del gato y el ratón. Solo restaba ver quién tenía los cojones más puestos.

—No sabes besar. —Sanji le respondió ido, acercándose lentamente a su objetivo sin cerrar los ojos, pero desviándolos hacia un punto muerto, como si no pudiera ver a quien estaba por besar.

Zoro sintió primero el aliento cálido con olor a tabaco, después la aspereza de unos labios que lo dejaron con ganas pues el cocinero, al reparar en el detalle, detuvo el acercamiento para humedecérselos.

Lo miró de lleno cuando la lengua asomó con timidez, buscando el interior de la otra boca. En ese punto el espadachín cerró los ojos dejándose caer mansamente en la nueva sensación, una que lo llenaba de adrenalina, vértigo y sorpresa de poder sentir algo así de intenso, y que fuera producida principalmente por sus propios sentimientos, pero también desatado por lo que el cocinero le generaba.

Podía sentir la suavidad y la humedad colándose en su boca; el leve choque de dientes, el apretón de las manos a cada lado de su cara. Se las tomó, estaban sudadas tal vez por los nervios, pero eran finas y un poco suaves.

Zoro nunca había tocado otras manos más que las suyas, y si lo había hecho no lo hizo reparando en lo que consideraba tonterías; pero por un momento imaginó que serían como las suyas, ajadas y ásperas. Lo eran un poco, eso de lavar platos no le dejaban dedos de princesa precisamente.

Cortó la unión de labios, tan intenso, para mirárselas por unos instantes, pero enseguida enredó los dedos largos de Sanji con los suyos y volvió a la carga. Ya sin contemplaciones, fue su turno. Soltó una de las manos para poder agarrarlo por la nuca y apretarlo contra sí en un claro gesto que parecía decir «no pienso soltarte, nunca».

Sintió el quejido del cocinero salir ahogado por culpa de su lengua; pero no tuvo piedad, siguió saboreando a su compañero, a fin de cuentas, ese gemido ronco no hizo otra cosa más que estimularlo.

—Para. —Pidió Sanji como pudo, con su boca siendo subyugada por la de Zoro.

Colocó la mano libre sobre el pecho del espadachín y lo apartó un poco. Zoro no necesitó más para interpretar el lenguaje corporal. Muy a su pesar tomó distancia. En ese momento Sanji pudo ver la ligera erección en su amigo y, lejos de asustarse o enojarse, se sintió halagado y divertido. Halagado de que con tan poco el espadachín alcanzara ese estado y divertido por provocarlo, descubría una nueva manera de hacerlo. Una más personal y privada.

_Oh_, si supiera el cocinero… que incitar a Zoro de esa manera sería contraproducente para su cordura; pero Sanji no podía decir nada, él también se descubría un poco excitado, lejos de lo supuesto.

Seguramente que esa noche tendría que tocarse en su honor una vez más, ¡y no era su culpa!, pensaba el cocinero. El espadachín se la pasaba semi desnudo por la cubierta y no tenía suerte con las chicas… Era todo un cúmulo de razones.

Había sido una sola vez, y lo guardó en su consciencia porque la vergüenza de tocarse por culpa de Zoro había sido inmensa. Ante ese pensamiento rompió a reír, pero era más por nervios de no saber qué hacer o qué decir a continuación.

Sabía cómo comportarse cuando era una muchacha a la que besaba; lo más común era volverse más galante y zalamero todo con el noble fin de llevarla a la cama, pero el problema radicaba en que se trataba de Zoro.

Además, siendo sinceros, nunca tenía éxito con las damas, ¿qué le haría pensar que algo de lo que pudiera hacer lo llevaría a buen puerto? Nunca le había dado resultados, y el espadachín tampoco era una dama.

Aún más importante, todavía no sabía si en verdad quería acostarse con Zoro. Admitía que todo eso que estaba pasando era nuevo y por ende excitante, pero si trataba de actuar seductor como solía hacerlo con las chicas y en esa ocasión lo conseguía, ¿de qué se disfrazaba después? No, qué horror.

Porque algo en la mirada del espadachín le decía que lo tenía, sin mucho esfuerzo, que tan solo con dejarse llevar se desataría el infierno. No estaba preparado para tanto y no sabía cómo salir de esa encrucijada.

Se decía que había sido mera curiosidad, nada más. Había que probar todos los platos, como buen cocinero eso él lo sabía; pero ya tener sexo con un chico era cruzar la línea, era saltearse demasiados pasos en el menú.

Sanji comenzaba a presentir una ligera erección, todo por culpa de su mente podrida que le llevaba a imaginar a Zoro desnudo, a preguntarse cómo sería ese muchacho en la cama, con qué clase de amante se encontraría.

Eso iba de mal en peor. Si seguía pensando así, no iba a necesitar ninguna excusa para pecar.

Más nervioso que al inicio, la risa se hizo más sentida. Era reír o matarse. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero también de quedarse. De patearlo y de besarlo. Al final el espadachín tenía razón, era un maldito bipolar.

—¿De qué te ríes, cocinero? —Acabó por decir Zoro cuando logró volver a ser él. Porque claro, tampoco es que el espadachín supiera mucho cómo comportarse. Nunca había estado en una situación similar y no dejaba de lado que Sanji no se trataba de un sujeto común y corriente. Lo consideraba su contrincante, el problema es que a veces le costaba leerlo y ni siquiera podía predecir lo que haría o diría a continuación.

—De la cara de menso que pones cuando besas —dijo por decir.

—Perdón, no sabía que había que poner alguna cara en especial —retrucó con insolencia. Aunque estaba ofendido no podía enojarse, no si Sanji seguía riendo así, despacito, con la cara roja y mostrándole las mejillas infladas; quería besárselas.

No reía de manera socarrona, de esa forma que solía crisparle los nervios porque el único fin que tenían era el de fastidiarlo; el cocinero reía por nervios y la imagen a Zoro se le hacía encantadora. El de ver a un tipo en apariencias tan seguro de sí mismo, tan vanidoso y fanfarrón con las mujeres, temblando como un chiquillo enamorado ante la razón de sus desvelos.

Ese era un Sanji que no conocía y que no sabía que existía, pero le agradaba, al menos más que el otro. Así que se acercó de nuevo a él, porque tenía que besarlo, como siguiera mirándolo de esa manera y con esa sonrisa, tendría que comérselo entero ahí en la cocina.

Zoro quería más, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo, y por su lado Sanji no se atrevía, así que en eso quedó. El cocinero se enserió, carraspeó y volvió a él; a caer en la dura realidad. Se había dejado llevar demasiado.

—Estoy un poco borracho, ¿sí? —dijo dando la vuelta para seguir con lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo, porque no había ido a la cocina a besuquearse con Zoro, claro que no—. Disculpa todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Roronoa lanzó una risilla socarrona de incredulidad.

A otro con el cuento del alcohol, porque él podía ser un poco bastante nulo para entender asuntos románticos, pero no comía vidrio tampoco. La tensión entre ellos era algo difícil de ignorar, por alguna razón siempre acababan enredados en situaciones complejas como esa cuando quedaban a solas.

—Yo… —murmuró dejando de lado la preparación del café; era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento—. Yo no soy así, espadachín. Lo sabes. Sabes cómo soy.

—Un bastardo —remarcó con sentido enojo, porque se daba cuenta de lo que pretendía decir y hacer Sanji—, ¿pero aparte de eso...? —Y pudo verlo en los ojos del rubio, era un miedo a lo diferente.

—Que sea un pervertido no quiere decir que sea _esta_ clase de pervertido. Hay un límite para todo —aclaró rápidamente y con pena—. Fue curiosidad, ¿sí? Y sé que eres un buen tipo, pese a todo…

—¿Pese a todo? —Se cruzó de brazos, ahora sí ofendido. ¿Tan mal concepto tenía ese cocinero de él?

—Sí. Sé que sabes ubicarte. —Lo miró con seriedad, en pocas palabras estaba diciéndole que esperaba que no hiciera ni dijera nada que lo dejara mal parado ante los demás, en especial ante las mujeres del barco—. Ni una palabra de esto. Lo que pasó hoy que quede entre nosotros. Ocurrió porque los dos quisimos, pero no significa nada… nada más que… curiosidad y…

—Entiendo —lo cortó en seco—, no hace falta que te embrolles. No soy como tú, no soy la clase de tipo que anda pregonando sus conquistas.

—Lo sé, y saberlo me deja tranquilo —dijo dando la vuelta para tratar de hacer una labor sencilla que aún no lograba finalizar.

Lisa y llanamente le estaba pidiendo discreción, y Zoro tenía suficiente orgullo y amor propio como para darle con el gusto, ¿quién se creía el cocinero? No iría detrás de él rogándole por migajas, que le dieran a ese bastardo. Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Sanji acabó por dejar el café de lado y concentrarse en el té, escuchó tras la espalda el sonido de un portazo y supo así que Zoro se había marchado furioso. Suspiró y recargó los codos sobre la mesada para luego taparse la cara.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Si tan solo el espadachín le hubiera insistido un poco, solo un poco, el cocinero hubiera encontrado coraje para seguir adelante, hubiera encontrado cierta seguridad que le faltaba y que Zoro no sabía darle; pero en esas circunstancias, sin saber a qué atenerse, no daría pasos en falso.

Él también tenía orgullo y no estaba en sus planes permitir que Zoro se mofara de él de alguna forma. No quería darle herramientas para tener con qué lastimarlo, no quería darle semejante poder. Oh, y era tan fácil herirlo.

Aunque Sanji se consideraba un tipo muy fuerte y hasta lo aparentaba, a veces por dentro era débil. Una sencilla palabra podía significar mucho dependiendo de la persona. Que su familia le dijera que era un fracaso no le afectaba de la misma forma en su niñez que en el presente.

Que alguien como Luffy a quien comenzaba a respetar, lo considerase un fiasco como cocinero, o que alguien como Zeff, a quién consideraba su padre adoptivo, le dijera que era un aborto de la naturaleza, sería algo devastador.

¿Qué clase de poder le estaba dando a Zoro?

Al final Sanji dejó la tortura mental de lado y optó por irse a dormir un poco. El sol comenzaba a pegar de lleno y sabía que sus compañeros no tardarían en despertar hambrientos; más le convenía descansar al menos un par de horas.

Zoro estaba apoyado en la baranda, mirando hacia el mar con el ceño siempre fruncido, y supuso que se quedaría de vigía. Quería decirle algo, esperaba incluso que el espadachín se mostrara dispuesto a dialogar, pero nada de eso se dio.

Para empezar el cocinero no sabía cómo explicarse, y el espadachín ya no se mostraba asequible como para iniciar una conversación; volvía a adoptar esa postura hostil y habitual hacia él. De golpe a Sanji le urgía la necesidad de dar excusas, sin que nadie se las hubiera exigido.

Quería explicarle a Zoro algo que ni él mismo podía entender o poner en palabras. El por qué era así; el por qué tenía miedo de creer en que todo eso que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos no solo era real, era posible. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y no le permitía asimilar esas emociones nuevas.

No le resultaba fácil confiar en las personas, la vida lo había hecho así, no obstante, estaba dispuesto a aceptar los riesgos, siempre y cuando no se condenase de alguna forma a algún infierno. Bastante lo había hecho su familia en el pasado.

La mera idea de decepcionar a Zeff, de destruir pilares y valores, de volver a ser juzgado de algo que no era o por algo que quizás no valía la pena, lo destruía por dentro. Porque él no era un fracaso, ni tampoco era maricón. Había crecido tratando de convencerse de eso: de que él podía ser más que eso que le había hecho creer su familia.

No podía evitar atesorar a la gente que le importaba y tenía miedo de sumar a esa lista a ese muchacho. A un tipo que en verdad no llevaba ni un mes conociendo, que podía llegar a darle un poder sobre su persona que sería capaz de despedazarlo.

Tanto tiempo le había tomado hallar felicidad en las pequeñas cosas como para que ahora Zoro se apareciera en su vida haciéndole tambalear esos cimientos. Al final resultaba ser un cobarde, que temía salir herido de alguna forma.

Aunque se mentía diciéndose que era muy fuerte, que después de padecer a su familia nada ni nadie podría hacer o decir algo que lo destruyera, allí se encontraba. Temblando de rabia por no atreverse a dejarse llevar.

Al final era una patética sombra de lo que en verdad quería ser: un hombre fuerte.

Zoro era eso y mucho más, era un pilar inquebrantable, la palabra de aliento cuando ya no quedaban fuerzas. En el fondo lo sabía, que sería cuestión de tiempo; que por más que luchara contra la corriente a veces simplemente había que arriesgarse y dejarse llevar.

Eso hizo Sanji y se acercó a él una vez más para dejar una taza con té caliente sobre la madera, a escasos centímetros de los dedos que había apoyado Zoro en la baranda. La mañana comenzaba a ponerse fresca.

—Te hice unos bocadillos de arroz con carne de monstruo marino —dijo, y el espadachín le clavó una mirada dura, primero en el brebaje luego en él. Notó el cambio cuando sus ojos se posaron en su persona, a esa dureza se sumaba dolor por el rechazo y algo más que no supo identificar de inmediato—. Están en la cocina, por si quieres… —Sanji corrió la cara, intimidado una vez más, porque esos ojos negros parecían esconder un mensaje implícito, un sencillo «déjame estar a tu lado», era algo natural en Zoro. Aunque ni siquiera lo pretendiese en verdad, el espadachín era protector para con todos en ese lugar.

Esperaba que Zoro entendiera el mensaje tras su gesto, que era una manera solapada de pedir perdón por una supuesta falta cometida; pero Roronoa no dijo nada, incluso pese a notar que el cocinero había reparado en sus gustos culinarios, en cambio volvió a mirar al frente tratando de ignorarlo.

¿Debía darle importancia? Puesto que el cocinero no parecía estar muy interesado en saber cuál era el plato favorito de sus compañeros varones, para eso era necesario ser del género femenino.

En ese punto Sanji se dijo que viajar con ese espadachín sería un verdadero suplicio. Ya llevaban un mes navegando juntos, conviviendo día a día, sufriendo sus mañas, sobreviviendo a ellas, y no lograban congeniar de ninguna forma.

Quizás debería darle tiempo… darse tiempo.

Derrotado, apagó el cigarro y volvió a la cocina. Mejor dormir en el sillón a hacerlo en el camarote, a fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano los demás lo despertarían reclamándole el desayuno.

Zoro no tardó en entrar, a los pocos minutos de que se hubiera acomodado. Lo escuchó caminar por el lugar, tomar el pequeño plato y luego su cercanía. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados simulando que dormía, pero un «gracias, cocinero» fue todo lo que necesitaron para hacer otra tregua momentánea.

Sanji abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—Con gusto, espadachín.

Zoro se perdió en esa mueca sencilla y sincera de un siempre amable cocinero, pero la voz de Luffy tras su espalda preguntando si eso en el plato que sostenía su espadachín era carne acabó por arruinar la magia.

Debían acostumbrarse, en ese barco nunca estaban solos, y mejor así. Ya había comprobado que quedarse en compañía del otro, enredados en sus pensamientos contradictorios, solo les acarreaba más problemas de los que ya de por sí tenían siendo Mugiwara.

Arabasta los esperaba y debían concentrarse en ello si pretendían ayudar a Vivi como su capitán había decretado; ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para tratar de entenderse. Esperaban contar con tiempo para conocerse mejor.

* * *

**\- Lo de Vivi toquetona. Va más que nada para ponerle color a la cosa, pero me pareció algo que estaba bueno resaltar. Tenemos costumbres distintas y a veces cuando nos cruzamos con alguien que es diferente, nos genera rareza. Por ejemplo, a mí algunos europeos me han dicho que nosotros los latinoamericanos somos muy toquetones.**

**\- Según Oda la comida favorita del marimo es el arroz y la carne de monstruo marino.**

**\- Muchas gracias por haber leído. ¡Y muchas gracias a Yageni por su paciencia! ¡Y gracias especiales a cheru, por animarme en cada entrega! ¡De no ser por ella no actualizaría tan rápido!**

* * *

**_31 de marzo de 2019_**

**_Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina._**


	7. Todo comenzó ese día

**1001 razones para odiarte **

_Yageni & Hessefan_

* * *

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Extensión**: 9350 palabras aproximadamente.

**Notas: **Situado sobre todo en Arabasta y basado íntegramente en el manga (por lo general siempre trataré de basarme en el manga antes que el anime, en caso contrario lo aclararé) y abarca hasta el comienzo de la saga de Skypiea.

* * *

**— Todo comenzó ese día —**

**(4)**

* * *

Llevaban poco tiempo navegando juntos, era un hecho, pero la convivencia les obligaba a relacionarse con el otro, incluso en silencio, quieran o no. No era un amigo al que veían cada cierto periodo de tiempo; era una persona que tarde o temprano mostraría sus lados más extravagantes, negativos y hasta oscuros.

Sucede con la convivencia que todas las manías y defectos salen a la luz, no hay forma de ocultarlo. No podían ponerse una máscara como podrían hacerlo en sociedad. Cocinar, pasar el día entero juntos, dormir en el mismo cuarto, estar muchas horas en silencio.

Lo bueno de la convivencia es que en un corto lapso les permitió conocer mejor a la otra persona y valorarla tal cual era. Porque esa es otra cuestión: cuando es forzosa está en cada uno lograr llevarse bien con todos en la medida que se pueda.

Al capitán nada podían reprocharle, y no porque precisamente lo fuera y nadie podía reclamarle nada al jefe, sino sencillamente porque era Luffy; enojarse con él por algunas de sus tonteras era tiempo perdido, de alguna u otra forma volvía a ganarse la simpatía del ofendido de turno. Por ejemplo, no importaba cuánta ración de comida hubiera robado que Sanji a la larga terminaba complaciéndolo con postres bajo la excusa de que solo porque era el capitán.

Usopp podía ser un poco cobarde y mentiroso, pero era un muchacho muy listo y de gran corazón. A ningún Mugiwara se le hizo difícil encariñarse rápido con él. Chopper no era la excepción, si bien por momentos se sentía la mascota del grupo admitía que el cambio le agradaba. De pasar a ser temido y rechazado, a ser aceptado y respetado por quien era. El cambio era enorme y lo prefería.

Tenía su carácter el renito de todos modos, era demasiado dulce para enojarse, pero sucedía en especial cuando Luffy o alguno de sus compañeros hacían desastres con sus cuerpos y volvían al barco destrozados, ¡es que se creían inmortales! Era médico, no hacedor de milagros.

Nami tenía sus días malos, eso pronto todos lo descubrieron; pero por suerte eran los menos. Por lo general era una chica alegre. Se quejaba de las monerías de su capitán, pero no tardaba en reír junto a los demás. Cuando estaba enfrascada en sus mapas todos sabían que no debían molestarla, y ya.

Se respetaban, había códigos implícitos, pero tenían que pactar ciertas normas de convivencia para evitar el conflicto. Eso había propuesto Zoro la tarde en la que Luffy acabó con toda la ración de comida que tenían.

En esos cincos días previos a la llegada de Arabasta debieron negociar dichas reglas; Vivi aconsejó escribirlas y colocarlas en la nevera para que estuvieran al alcance de todos. Y cada Mugiwara debía dejar una firma simbólica en alguna parte de la hoja.

1- No ocupar la cabeza del Going Merry, le pertenece al capitán.

2- Los impuestos a Nami se pagarán del uno al diez.

3- Las luces se apagarán a partir de las 22 horas.

4- ¡No hacer ruido cuando la mayoría duerme!

5- No tirar basura por la borda.

6- No tocar la medicina de Chopper.

7- No usar la cocina a partir de las 22 horas.

8- No tocar las mandarinas ni robar comida.

9- No orinar por la baranda (multa: mil berries).

10- Ahorrar agua.

11- Dejar todo limpio y ordenado antes de ir a dormir.

Vivi dejó de garabatear y se lo mostró a todos, aún quedaba mucho espacio para rellenar por si se les ocurría alguna norma nueva. Nadie pareció muy disconforme con las pautas de convivencia, a excepción del capitán quien no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con el número ocho, pero había un punto importante que era la limpieza.

El trabajo para uno solo era imposible, porque el barco era demasiado grande como para dejarle la faena a una sola persona. Hacerlo todos juntos a la par no era viable tampoco, puesto que Sanji pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo alimentando al capitán para que este tuviera fuerzas en caso de cruzarse con un eventual enemigo. Chopper por su lado tenía que hacer mucha medicina; con un compañero como Zoro más le valía ser precavido.

Al final optaron por dividirse días y sectores del barco. A Luffy le tocaba la cubierta, atrás de la cocina; era el lugar que menos se usaba y el que menos costaba limpiar, y como era el capitán, y este nunca había sido muy aficionado a la limpieza, les parecía justo.

Por un motivo similar a Zoro le tocó los martes hacerse cargo de la limpieza de la cubierta, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del día en la poa simulando ser el vigía por lo menos que mantuviera su propio espacio limpio.

A Nami le había tocado por sorteo hacerse cargo del almacén, un lugar que no solían usar más que para almacenar comida, pero que siempre se llenaba de polvo y estaba muy desordenado porque ahí tiraban todo al paso como si fuera un guardarropa.

Además, tenía que hacerse cargo de cuidar la cosecha, aunque por suerte contaba con la ayuda de Sanji, a quien, por supuesto le dejaron la cocina; quizás uno de los sitios más difíciles de limpiar porque suelen ser mugrientos, pero en el escaso tiempo que llevaban conviviendo repararon en que el cocinero era bastante territorial.

Incluso no participó del sorteo, decretó de inmediato que la cocina quedaba a su cargo y nadie lo contradijo. De todos modos, era algo que hacía religiosamente cada día, solo que los jueves era día de limpieza profunda.

A Chopper, pobrecito, como si estuviera pagando derecho de piso o como si se aprovecharan de su humildad le cedieron el viernes y la nefasta tarea de limpiar el cuarto de hombres y sin ningún sorteo de por medio. Fregar aquello era tratar de barrer Mordor con orcos dentro.

Para colmo debía encargarse de preparar más y más medicina y ocultarla bien, por razones lógicas: manejaba muchos venenos y líquidos nocivos, si ocurría un accidente durante una limpieza podría ser un desastre. Y ya siendo Mugiwara el desastre era algo así como una cláusula que viene en la póliza que cada tripulante firmaba al subir a ese barco, solo que estaba en letras pequeñas.

Usopp dijo que se encargaría cada sábado de reparar lo que hubiera que arreglar, y de acomodar y limpiar los cañones de la popa. Era algo que le gustaba hacer y en lo que para colmo se desempeñaba muy bien, así que nadie se opuso a esa tarea.

Vivi siempre mantenía el cuarto de las chicas en completo orden, ser una princesa no la hacía una inútil. El problema sobrevino cuando tocó el tema de quién limpiaría los baños. Ahí fue acorde la decisión, se rotarían nuevamente entre ellos. Cada domingo le tocaría al infortunado de turno y por orden alfabético.

**(…)**

En el recorrido conocieron a Mr Dos, quien se había presentado como Bon Kure; sujeto curioso como pocos, su amistad sería clave para los Mugiwara. También en ese viaje conocieron a Ace y descubrieron así que su capitán tenía un pasado, como era lógico. Ese chico de goma era un completo misterio, ¿de dónde había salido? Seguro que no de una _Akuma no mi_.

La noche que pasaron en Yuba fue pésima para muchos debido al cansancio. Mientras el capitán, el reno y el narigón roncaban, el resto permaneció despierto. Cualquiera pensaría que Vivi sería la primera en caer rendida de agotamiento debido a todo el estrés, pero antes lo hizo Nami, no sin darle ánimos a media lengua mientras bostezaba. La princesa fue cerrando los ojos a medida que las lágrimas menguaban y en el regazo del cocinero se quedó dormida. Este la acomodó con afecto, la tapó y se alejó de la cama en la que la había depositado con suavidad.

Cuando giró se encontró con la dura mirada del espadachín. Zoro bebía de una cantimplora que, intuía, tenía cualquier cosa menos agua. Se marchó a fumar un cigarro afuera sin esperar compañía alguna, pero obteniéndola igual puesto que el espadachín salió ubicándose tras su espalda. No se respiraba un ambiente hostil; era uno tenso, pero tampoco el habitual entre ellos.

—Va a ser duro —murmuró el cocinero mirando el cielo estrellado—, para Vivi y Nami… No son enemigos de poca monta. —Zoro se tomó unos segundos en pensar la respuesta.

—¿Lo dices porque son mujeres? Déjame asegurarte, cocinero, que hay chicas en el mundo que te patearían el trasero.

—No lo digo en ese sentido —reconocía esa verdad, no se trataba de una cuestión de género, sino de habilidades, puesto que los enemigos a enfrentar no eran simples pandilleros—, también pensaba en Usopp y en el doctor.

—Todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando nos encarguemos de los más fuertes. —Alzó los hombros, para él eso era una obviedad.

—No puedes cuidar a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, Zoro —terció con sorna, sin intención de sonar hiriente sino realista.

—Lo haré —aseveró con envidiable convicción—, de alguna forma lo haré.

—Vale —lo miró con una sonrisa, pero no era una burlona, sino de admiración—, es un pacto entonces. El rival más fuerte me toca a mí. El resto a ti.

—Oh, no, cocinero, ese me lo tienes que dejar a mí.

Y sí, una nueva discusión sin sentido dio comienzo, una que buscaba justificar el por qué uno era más fuerte que el otro y por ende estaba más capacitado para cuidar a la tripulación. Al final no tardaron en demostrarlo mediante la fuerza física, eso al menos hasta que Nami los mandó a callar y a tranquilizarse. Que ya eran horas de dormir.

Llegaron a Rainbase por la mañana y pese a todo pronóstico Crocodile y sus hombres fueron derrotados. Ante la mirada de una marina que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ser testigo del fin de una guerra, y de cómo todo Baroque Works caía bajo el puño de unos piratas.

Los Mugiwara sabían que no era prudente para Vivi que la relacionaran con ellos, así que no se vincularon más de lo necesario y no la acompañaron cuando le tocó el turno de ir a darles unas palabras de aliento a su pueblo.

Aunque sí aceptaron el ofrecimiento de descansar y refugiarse de la marina en el palacio. El rey de Arabasta insistió en que por lo menos se dejaran ver por los médicos de la realeza, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, se sentía tan en deuda con esos piratas.

Además, Luffy en verdad necesitaba asistencia médica y Cobra no iba a permitir morir al chico que había salvado su vida y la de Nico Robin. Incluso más importante: no iba a dejar morir al muchacho que le había traído a su hija sana y salva a sus brazos.

Ahora tocaba esperar a que el chico de goma repusiera fuerzas. No había sido poca cosa derrocar a un Shichibukai como Cocrodile; la marina no dudaría a la hora de subir la recompensa del muchacho con sombrero de paja.

**(…)**

A Zoro le daba grima reconocerlo, pero tuvo que admitir que seguía perdido. Ya había pasado por ese pasillo, lo supo porque el cocinero era buena referencia; sobresalía entre la gente por la camisa celeste a rayas verticales de color azul. Podía verlo aun en el mercado, conversando con el mismo negociante desde hacía media hora.

Se acercó, como quien no está perdido, y se situó al lado. Antes muerto que pedirle indicaciones. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía nada para decirle, aunque molestarlo hasta por lo más mínimo siempre era divertido.

—Oh, pero si es el príncipe —dijo con mordacidad. Sanji lo miró arqueando las cejas, era la tercera vez que veía a Zoro cruzar por allí.

—¿Otra vez por aquí, espadachín? —Ya le había dicho a ese bastardo que solo las chicas podían llamarlo _príncipe_, así que supo que lo hacía para molestarlo y prefirió ignorarlo. Fijó la vista al frente para seguir oteando el puesto, había mucha variedad de especias que él no conocía y, mezclado entre los dátiles, unos hongos rojos y blancos llamaron su atención—. Tienen un sabor fuerte, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaban?

—Amanita muscaria —respondió el comerciante con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver que el cliente tenía intenciones de seguir probando, se adelantó—. Le recomendaría que no coma más de cuatro.

—¿Estás drogándote, cocinero? —inquirió Zoro de malos modos y con eso logró hacer que lo mirara.

—¡Claro que no! —Le vociferó en la cara— Para tu información no todos los hongos son alucinógenos, ¿verdad, señor? —Buscó un aliado en el sonriente comerciante, pero este se mostró inquieto.

—Bueno, a decir verdad… aquí, en esta zona de Arabasta, solo crecen hongos alucinógenos.

—¡¿Me está diciendo que acabo de comer uno de esos hongos?! —Sanji dejó caer la seta de regreso a su caja, maldiciendo su suerte**_._**Recordaba lo que había sido tener a Luffy bajo los efectos de uno y perdidos en el desierto. Un verdadero infierno.

—Cocinero drogadicto —murmuró el espadachín con desdén.

—Oh, pero no se preocupen, hace falta comer varios para intoxicarse —intentó serenarlo el hombrecillo—, y en el caso de que se sienta mal, puede contrarrestar los efectos con azúcar.

—Y vitamina C. —Sanji se pasó una mano por la cara a la vez que recordaba los libros que había leído al respecto—. Tengo que comprar jugo. —Giró para ir hacia otro puesto, Zoro seguía estando muy cerca y eso le crispaba un poco los nervios.

—Oye, ¿podrás llegar en condiciones al palacio? —cuestionó el espadachín, pero tampoco quería mostrarse preocupado así que enseguida agregó—: No estamos en una situación favorable. Lo único que nos falta es que termines llamando la atención de la marina.

—Oh, y eso me lo dice alguien que no necesita de hongos para meterse en problemas —dijo haciendo referencia a su sentido de orientación—. Nami te dijo que no vayas a la plaza principal y ya has pasado tres veces por ahí.

—¡Es que esta ciudad es muy grande! —Se defendió pobremente— Y… Y la plaza es un buen punto de referencia para llegar al palacio.

—¿Y por qué no estás ahí entonces? —cuestionó mordaz.

—Voy a matarte —murmuró entre dientes.

—Aparte estoy bien. Por lo visto no me ha hecho efecto —reconoció con calma y desviando la discusión en camino—. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, espadachín. —Sanji lo ignoró para comprar unas naranjas y un poco de jugo ya exprimido. Zoro mientras se distrajo con un tumulto que se veía a la lejanía. Algo estaba pasando, fuera lo que fuera, solo podía significar problemas.

—¿Ey, ese que está escapando de la marina… no es Usopp?

Sanji miró hacia donde el dedo del espadachín señalaba y, en efecto, podían reconocer esa nariz a kilómetros de distancia. De nuevo había llegado la hora de correr. Se dispersaron, como solían hacer.

Y aunque el espadachín quiso seguir al cocinero, preocupado por su estado, este había sido muy veloz y lo había perdido de vista. Sabía que si corría llamaba más la atención, así que cuando dejó de escuchar las voces de sus persecutores comenzó a caminar con calma.

Esa zona de la ciudad no la conocía, y no debería sorprenderle, Alubarna era considerablemente grande como para recorrerla entera en un solo día. Eso también suponía una ventaja, ya que así era muy fácil perderle el rastro a los de la marina.

Observó el terreno, estaba bastante derruido y por ese pormenor supo que debía estar cerca del palacio. La batalla se había encrudecido en esa zona así que era común encontrar calles vacías y montículos de piedra en lugar de casas.

Giró en una calle estrecha para ver a dónde lo llevaban sus pies, pero la figura del cocinero corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde él iba, puso todos sus sentidos en alerta y por reflejo llevó una mano a la empuñadura de una de sus katana.

Pese a todo reconocía que Sanji era fuerte, no era la clase de sujeto que correría de unos marines de rango bajo, no eran rivales para el rubio y por eso pensó que podría tratarse de Smoker.

Si era así, eso sería muy malo para ellos. El tipo del humo era un usuario y un gran guerrero que le había dado problemas a Luffy en más de una ocasión; de hecho, por eso el plan de Zoro había sido dejarlo en la jaula bajo el agua cuando Crocodile los atrapó. De no ser porque su capitán le ordenó que lo salvara, no estarían ahí huyendo de él; sin embargo, cuando la vio a ella casi que deseó que se tratara de Smoker.

—¡M-Mierda! —Zoro había sacado la katana, dispuesto a darle una tunda, pero cuando Tashigi gritó su nombre volvió a envainarla para acompañar a Sanji en la huida.

No estaban en condiciones de correr**,** mucho menos de pelear. Según Chopper, el cocinero tenía todos los huesos rotos y el espadachín había recibido múltiples cortes. Todavía les dolía el cuerpo y el reno había sido severo cuando les indicó a esas dos bestias que guardaran cama. Claro que ninguno le hizo caso: ahí estaban, huyendo de la marina y metidos en problemas.

Zoro maldijo su suerte, porque frente a ellos solo había caminos cortados. Doblaban en una esquina y una casa derruida les cerraba el paso, doblaban en otra esquina y un montón de piedras les impedían avanzar.

Sanji tomó al espadachín de la túnica verde y lo arrastró consigo sabiendo que si lo dejaba solo el muy menso volvería a perderse y sería una presa fácil. Buscó volver al centro, porque sentía que sería mucho más fácil despistar a esa mujer y sus soldados si se mezclaban con la muchedumbre.

No obstante, la ciudad volvía a estar infestada de marines y huir de allí implicaba desatar una pequeña batalla. No querían meter a Vivi en problemas y la idea era pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles. Al menos hasta que Luffy recuperara la conciencia y así pudieran salir de esa isla.

Vio un cartel enorme y a numerosas personas copando una amplia entrada; no lo dudó y hacía allí se dirigió. Soltó al espadachín cuando lograron meterse a presión entre la gente. No sabían dónde estaban, pero cuando alcanzaron un claro libre de personas se encontraron con pasillos largos cuyas paredes estaban talladas. Ante ellos había un hombre mayor vestido con una túnica violeta que los recibió con una exagerada genuflexión.

—Bienvenidos a los murales de Turín, por su vestimenta deduzco que son turistas. —El hombre, flaco como un palo, estudió al galante cocinero quien no vestía como la gente del país.

—No, somos piratas —contradijo Zoro con calma.

—¡Algo así! —Se apuró a decir Sanji callándolo con un codazo— Venimos a conocer la historia de Arabasta.

—¿Por qué me golpeas, cocinero estúpido? —se molestó, pero el mentado cocinero lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No puedes andar diciendo que somos piratas —reprochó en voz baja mientras tomaban distancia del hombre—. Demos un par de vueltas. En unos minutos dejarán de buscarnos y podremos salir.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Zoro dio una vuelta de 360 grados, a su alrededor había pasillos con paredes llenas de dibujos y gente por doquier admirándolos y comentándolos.

Al principio ninguno de los dos les prestó atención, pero poco a poco escenas algo grotescas se les hicieron más claras. Lo que parecía ser un pájaro en realidad era una persona y lo que tenía entre las manos era… ¿un pene?

Sanji y Zoro estaban codo a codo, con la cabeza ladeada, tratando de desentrañar el misterio.

Poco a poco cayeron en la cuenta de que todos, absolutamente todos los dibujos mostraban posturas sexuales y eran muy eróticos. Muy bien, ¿dónde se habían metido? Zoro se frotó la cara y Sanji carraspeó.

—La cultura de este país no deja de sorprenderme —dijo el cocinero buscando los cigarrillos con cierta prisa por hallar algo que lo serenara.

—¿Qué dirá aquí? —Zoro trató de distraerse con las palabras para simular, ¡él no estaba mirando esos dibujos pornográficos!

—«Métemela por atrás» —dijo alguien a su espalda sobresaltándolo. Sanji se ahogó con el humo—. Disculpe señor, no se puede fumar aquí —dijo una anciana, ataviada de la misma forma que el sujeto que los había recibido en la entrada.

—Oiga, señora... Eso no es muy agradable de andar diciendo —dijo Zoro mirándola con el ceño fruncido y una épica cara, mezcla de espanto con desconcierto.

—Si fuera unos años más joven, yo con gusto… —murmuró Sanji viendo al vejestorio y considerándolo un poco, ¿por qué mentirse?

—Es lo que dice en el mural —aclaró la señora. Sanji empezó a reír, pero de los nervios—. A la gente que viene de afuera suele chocarles un poco, pero es parte de nuestra historia. Estos murales fueron pintados hace miles de años por nuestros ancestros.

Ambos muchachos volvieron a posar la mirada en el dibujo de un hombre encorvado dándole sexo oral a otro, mientras la mujer les explicaba que en la antigüedad ciertas prácticas eróticas eran vistas con naturalidad.

Sanji entonces llegó a la conclusión de que los faraones eran grandes pervertidos, Zoro por su lado se sentía incómodo ante la imagen de un hombre siendo penetrado en cuclillas y quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—El sexo oral, anal, las orgias, la masturbación —la mujer hablaba con soltura, mientras uno la miraba con ligero espanto y el otro la ignoraba— no eran condenadas. Al contrario, se consideraba al sexo como un acto natural y hasta incluso sagrado. El placer era visto como un regalo de los dioses.

Sanji no escuchaba a la mujer, porque de golpe los dibujos cobraban un matiz muy diferente. Las tonalidades opacas, en su mayoría rojiza, se habían vuelto brillantes de repente y las diminutas figuras talladas parecían hablar entre ellas y bailar.

—Cocinero, la señora se fue. Aprovechemos. —Lo jaló de la corbata negra, quería salir corriendo, pero su compañero seguía con la vista fija en la pared.

—Espadachín… —murmuró con calma.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó molesto, dio un paso y frenó. ¿Qué le pasaba al imbécil? Era hora de correr, la mujer obscena estaba distraída con otras personas. No quería tener que volver a escucharla hablar de la próstata, dilataciones, el placer anal y esas cosas embarazosas.

—Creo que… —Lo miró, confirmando lo que temía, porque el pelo de Zoro parecía haber cobrado vida, podía ver cada hebra danzar como si fuera pasto a la deriva del viento— el hongo que me comí está empezando a pegarme.

—¡Mierda, cocinero, no es momento para eso! —explotó. La situación no podía tener un peor panorama, escapando de la marina, de Smoker, de Tashigi y con el cocinero drogado.

—Debe haber sido la adrenalina —seguía con la mirada fija en la cabellera de Zoro, era tan exótica que no parecía de este mundo—, el correr y…

—Del uno al diez, ¿qué tan mal estás?

—Veinticinco —respondió estallando en carcajadas, para después enseriarse—. No tanto. De verdad, creo que puedo correr y… _hacer esas cosas_.

—Estás muy drogado —por la manera de hablarle ya se daba cuenta— ¡y deja de mirarme!

—Es que tu pelo —dijo con azoro, incapaz de coordinar palabras coherentes—, tu pelo es… _wow_…

—Ay, ya…. —Lo tomó de un brazo y jaló de él—. De verdad: no sé bajo qué estrella habré nacido para merecer esto. —Tenían que salir de ese lugar.

En la puerta Zoro se asomó para espiar a ambos lados del camino. Por lo visto no había rastros de los marines, pero tampoco debía confiarse, no habían estado ni diez minutos allí adentro. Giró para decírselo al cocinero, pero se encontró con este acariciando la túnica del hombre de la entrada. Con la palma de la mano abierta le recorría el pecho de arriba hacia abajo muy lentamente.

—Ya, cocinero, vamos… —Volvió a jalarlo del brazo.

—¿Has visto, Zoro, lo suave que es? —Sanji dejó de acosar al estupefacto sujeto para caminar tras su compañero.

Sabía que estaba bajo los efectos del hongo así que se esforzó para aclarar su mente. Lo positivo de reconocerlo es que no se maravillaba más de la cuenta ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Todo se le distorsionaba, lo que era pequeño lucía gigante y lo que se suponía que era grande se tornaba diminuto, pero tenía como referencia la cabellera verde del hombre que caminaba unos metros ante él.

—Cocinero, deberíamos… —Frenó lo que estaba diciendo para increparle acto tan inusual, porque de la nada Sanji le había puesto una mano en la mollera enredando los dedos en su pelo verde— ¿Qué haces?

—Lo siento, necesitaba comprobarlo —se excusó dándole unas palmaditas. Zoro contuvo las ganas de matarlo a golpes, porque pese al atrevimiento era capaz de reconocer que el cocinero no estaba en sus cabales—. ¿Me decías?

—Que eres un bastardo —increpó cruzándose de brazos—. Camina.

Sin más siguió adelante, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que si llegar al palacio dependía de él iban muertos. Giró de nuevo para decirle con sutileza algo a Sanji que le sirviera para saber si iban por buen camino, pero cuando lo hizo no había ni rastros del cocinero. ¡¿Dónde mierda se había metido?!

Lo vio a lo lejos, no fue difícil identificarlo puesto que su pantalón negro y su camisa a rayas hacían un contraste con la ropa habitual de los pueblerinos. Más aún porque estaba rodeado de gente que lo miraba sin entender a qué se debía su comportamiento y enajenación.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí?! —Zoro escaló la fuente y tomándolo del brazo tiró de él para sacarlo del agua.

—Azúcar, espadachín —balbuceó trastabillando cuando intentó escalar el pequeño muro, de golpe este parecía ser uno de cuatro metros—, necesito azúcar.

—Para eso vamos al palacio.

—Por ahí no es. —Lo frenó y con el dedo señaló el lado opuesto; se sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas… porque pudo ver un cartel que decía «principio», tallado en una madera que era adornada por verbenas que no paraban de brotar de la nada, enredándose entre sí hasta formar el sendero por el cual se suponía que debían ir.

Zoro tironeó de él, de mal humor, y comenzaron a caminar a la par. Muy a la par. Sanji cada vez más pegaba su cuerpo al de su compañero. Poco a poco dejaban la ciudad adentrándose en los recintos del palacio, ya para cuando iban a subir las largas escalinatas, el espadachín no lo toleró más.

—¿Hace falta caminar así? —Tenía al cocinero agarrado por el brazo y todo el peso del cuerpo de este sobre él; tanta cercanía lo alteraba.

—Trato de ir en línea recta, lo juro —dijo con tesón y los ojos bien abiertos. Zoro refunfuñó y decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, pero cuando lo soltó y comenzó a subir volvió a sentir el hombro de Sanji sobre el de él.

Ok, lo mejor sería subirlo o podía terminar con alguna contusión cerebral, fuera por una estrepitosa caída o por una paliza. Llegó así al palacio arrastrando al cocinero cual borracho, pasándole un brazo por la cintura, sintiendo el aliento caliente en el cuello y el suave respirar; de la nada el rubio se colgó de su cuello y pegó más los labios, mientras balbuceaba palabras inentendibles.

En la entrada Zoro saludó a Chaka quien se lo quedó mirando con ligera sorpresa por la imagen que mostraban ambos piratas. El espadachín solo soltó un «hongos» para dar a entender el extraño proceder del Mugiwara que tenía colgado del cuello. El guardia entonces asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de entendimiento y despreocupación. Allí en Arabasta estaban acostumbrados a que los extranjeros subestimaran el poder de sus hongos.

Zoro llegó al cuarto, allí estaban Chopper y Vivi atendiendo a un convaleciente Luffy. Sin mediar palabras arrojó al cocinero sobre la cama de muy malos modos. Se le notaba el fastidio, más que nada porque estaba un poco mojado, ya que había tenido que meterse dentro de la fuente para sacarlo.

Se acercó a la despensa para tomar una botella y luego se acomodó en el sillón. Necesitaba descansar. Haber tenido a esa mujer detrás de ellos no lo había estresado tanto como el hecho de hacerlo con un cocinero drogado. Sin saber, para colmo, qué había sido de la suerte de Usopp.

Chopper corrió en círculos, quejándose de Sanji, de Luffy, de Usopp, de todos en esa tripulación. ¿Es que no podían ser personas normales? Vivi dejó el trapo sobre la frente de Luffy para ir a la cocina en busca de postres y jugos.

En cuatro horas volvería a ser el mismo cocinero baboso de siempre, pero mientras tanto tendrían que soportarlo. Sanji se decía a sí mismo que no estaba tan drogado, así que en cuanto pudo escaparse de la estricta vigilancia de su doctor y de la hermosa enfermera, se mandó a mudar.

Caminó por los pasillos en clara dirección a la biblioteca, esperaba encontrar allí a su adorada pelirroja, pero contrario a lo querido solo había libros. Y claro, ¿qué pretendía hallar, mujeres desnudas? Así que decidió curiosear mientras la esperaba.

Zoro volvía de la cocina cuando escuchó el grito de Chopper avisando que Sanji se había escapado y con lo poco que lo conocía supo dónde ir a buscarlo; porque si el cocinero no estaba ocupando espacio físico con Vivi, lo estaba ocupando con Nami, y viceversa.

Lo encontró allí rodeado de libros, pero sin la navegante.

—¡Ya lo encontré, Chopper!

—¡Tú también, Zoro, deberías descansar! —Se escuchó el grito del reno a la distancia, pero el espadachín refunfuñó y dio un paso dentro para evitar ser visto y por ende capturado.

—¿Qué haces? —Se echó sobre el sillón para seguir bebiendo de la botella.

—Leo, espadachín, ¿qué otra cosa? —A Sanji no se le hizo menor el gesto de estar compartiendo el mismo espacio. Le daba miedo quedarse a solas con Zoro. Drogado o no, los resultados eran no menos que escandalosos. Rio bajito, trató de ignorar esa voz en su cabeza y extendió el libro mostrándole el dibujo—. Te haría bien a ti cultivar un poco ese cerebro.

—¿Tan mal te hizo ese hongo? —Pudo ver en la hoja impresa el mismo tipo de dibujo impúdico que habían presenciado en esos murales. Enseguida corrió la cara y por el gesto Sanji supo que estaba incómodo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese costado pudoroso en tan aguerrido muchacho.

—Los papiros dan consejos sobre todo lo relacionado al sexo —explicó con calma—. Desde cuidados higiénicos a posturas para alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Ah, tu perversión no conoce límites.

—¡Es historia, espadachín! —vociferó ofendido— En todo caso es mi curiosidad la que no conoce límites. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber un poco más de la cultura de Arabasta?

Zoro lanzó una carcajada ronca y lo miró de costado. Sí, claro, ahora el cocinero pervertido venía a resultar ser un erudito. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Sanji era la clase de tipo con una inteligencia sobresaliente. No se le hacía tan raro ver a _Mr. Prince _leyendo libros. Sabía que tenía varios en su haber, los había llevado consigo del Baratie al barco.

Tomó el libro que el cocinero tenía entre las manos y se lo sacó, Sanji se quedó con la queja atorada en la garganta; pero en vez de buscarle pelea tomó otro de los libros que tenía sobre su regazo, no obstante, el espadachín recitó en voz baja cuando se topó con una inscripción que supo reconocer: «Métemela por atrás».

Ojeó las páginas, acaso ¿el cocinero estaba leyendo sobre el sexo entre hombres?

—¿Qué clase de curiosidad es la tuya, cocinero? —Sanji le cerró el libro de malos modos en la cara y se lo sacó de las manos. ¿Qué tanto tenía que juzgarlo? Al final su pálpito era acertado: lo mejor que podía hacer era tragarse todo aquello antes de ser señalado.

—Es una curiosidad sana —murmuró ante la mirada que le dedicaba el otro, era una cómplice, como si le estuviera diciendo «a otro con ese cuento»—. Me interesa la historia de Arabasta. Es todo —intentó disimular un mohín de disgusto.

—Sí, claro… —Sus ojos se clavaron por un instante en el libro. Si bien imaginó que si lo pedía se lo regalarían sin dudarlo, decidió volver más tarde para llevárselo.

Se produjo un instante de silencio, de esos que solían ser difíciles y que se daban con mucha frecuencia entre ambos. Zoro lo estudió, podía verlo bastante entero y normal, Chopper había dicho que en cuatro horas volvería a ser el de siempre, y no habían pasado ni dos.

El espadachín se puso de pie para irse, él también empezaba a recelar de esos momentos; por lo general tendía a dar pasos en falso con el cocinero, y era peor en esos instantes de introspectivo silencio.

—Por cierto… —le dijo Sanji cuando le dio la espalda— gracias por cuidarme, espadachín —le había costado decírselo, pero no era tan orgulloso como para no reconocerlo. Zoro bien pudo haberlo dejado solo, drogado, en plena ciudad atestada de marine.

El espadachín no hizo más que asentir.

**(…)**

Cuando Zoro no estaba en el palacio era fácil saber dónde encontrarlo. Más de uno diría que perdido, pero trataba de no alejarse mucho del palacio para entrenar. Así, si podía ver la enorme infraestructura a lo lejos, tenía un punto de referencia para regresar.

Allí lo encontró Sanji. Llevaba en la mano un vaso con la típica bebida hidratante.

—Chopper me mandó —dijo, como una cándida manera de excusar su gesto de amabilidad—, ya que no vas a hacerle caso… al menos bebe.

Zoro dejó las rocas y tomó el contenido de un sorbo. Ignorando el hecho de que el cocinero había atravesado medio desierto para alcanzarle esa bebida que bien podía tomar una vez estuviera en el palacio.

Más allá que era cierto que había recibido múltiples cortes de Mr Uno, Sanji tampoco la había sacado barata con Mr Dos, pero ahí estaba, como si caminar esos metros para alcanzarle la bebida a su compañero no significara nada.

—Gracias —dijo casi por compromiso, le dio el vaso y volvió a su entramiento; pero no dejaba de reparar en las actitudes del otro, en el hecho de sentarse sobre una roca para fumar un cigarro. Zoro no sabía por qué, pero le perturbaba tener público. O no tanto eso, sino el detalle de que dicho público fuera el cocinero caballeroso y mal hablado. Quiso echarlo de malos modos y buscó darle donde le dolía—. Ya cumpliste con tu servicio, ahora puedes retirarte.

—¿Qué te pasa, bastardo? —Odiaba que lo tratara como un sirviente—. Vete tú.

—Déjame entrenar tranquilo —reclamó fastidiado, gesticulando con una mano como si estuviera espantando algún chucho callejero.

—¿Y quién te dijo que no entrenes? —chistó mirándolo de muy malos modos— Es un lugar público, yo me quedo donde quiero.

—Cabrón. —Dejó la roca sobre el suelo, tomó su túnica y el libro que finalmente se había robado de la biblioteca escondido en el _haramaki_... si el cocinero lo veía nunca dejaría de echarle en cara su hipocresía. Y así caminó en dirección al palacio dando por finalizado su sesión de entrenamiento.

Sanji entonces dejó descansar la espalda sobre el peñasco en el que estaba para mirar el cielo azul, atravesado por algunos destellos de sol. Al menos esa imagen le daba una sensación extraña de serenidad y melancolía.

¿Qué tanto tenía que fastidiarle a Zoro el hecho de que estuviera ahí? ¿Tanto le molestaba al espadachín su compañía? ¿Y por qué demonios tendría que importarle? ¿Estaría más arrepentido que él?

—El cabrón eres tú. —Le dijo a la nada, varios minutos después de que Zoro se fuera.

¿Qué tenía de malo mirarlo mientras entrenaba? Aunque Zoro no se percatara, era algo que en el Going Merry Sanji tendía a hacer desde hacía exactamente un mes. Claro que en secreto y con mucho disimulo.

Cuando no tenía nada para hacer en la cocina, salía a cubierta a fumarse un cigarrillo y se acomodaba estratégicamente en algún lugar que le permitiera tener una visión completa. Tenía como pantalla a Nami leyendo en la reposera, vestida con un bikini diminuto y, más arriba de ella, cerca de los naranjos, al espadachín entrenando; levantando peso y gimiendo como un salvaje.

¿Qué tenía de malo admirar la masculinidad de un compañero? Sanji ya se había resignado a esa nueva afición. Era sorprendente verlo a Zoro levantando todas esas pesas. Lo suyo era curiosidad, una sana, como la que lo embargó frente a los murales eróticos.

Maldito espadachín, ¿por qué no se lo hacía más fácil? Bastante le había costado aceptar esa afición a mirarlo entrenar. Podría poner un poco de sí. Recién fue luego de que Luffy despertó, de la cena especial y durante la hora del baño, que Sanji se pudo quitar esas ganas y saciar parte de su curiosidad.

Fue una buena manera para quitarse la duda que lo carcomía por dentro.

Todo era normal en él, no sentía absolutamente nada extraño. Hasta le resultaba natural la desnudez de sus compañeros. Una voz en su interior se lo decía: «no hay nada malo en ti».

No le gustaban los tipos y no le llamaban la atención en lo más mínimo.

Es más, en su afán por probarse inquirió dónde estaba el baño de damas. Echar una miradita acabaría por despejar cualquier vestigio de duda en él. Necesitaba hacerlo para obtener una confirmación.

No era nada ético ver al rey de Arabasta y a su asistente personal colgados de la pared que dividía ambos baños, pero ellos eran piratas, no conocían de moralidad. Para Sanji había valido la pena perder mil berries.

Al fin podía conocer las proporciones celestiales de su adorada navegante, después de tanto verla pasearse en esos trajes de bailarina, imaginando lo que había tras esas insinuantes prendas. Aquello era la gloria. Fue demasiado para su corazón.

—¿De dónde sacaré mil berries? —Se lamentaba Chopper; a él ni siquiera le interesaban las mujeres humanas, solo se había arrimado motivado por el proceder de sus compañeros, copiándolos inocentemente.

—Puedes pedirle un préstamo a Zoro —Usopp lo señaló con el dedo—, él no miró.

—Oh, _Mellorine_… ser pirata es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida —murmuró Sanji tratando de meterse dentro de la enorme tina para así disimular la erección.

Se la miró, con tonto orgullo masculino y cierta satisfacción, otra vez esa voz en su interior le decía que era un idiota. No había nada de qué preocuparse, pero no tardó en reparar en el espadachín, ubicado en diagonal a unos pocos metros frente a él, cerca de la cascada donde Usopp y Luffy jugaban.

Este le había clavado la mirada de una manera que hasta era ofensiva, porque el muy tarado tenía los ojos puestos en su entrepierna hinchada de una forma demasiado obvia. Tuvo ganas de reprochárselo, pero Chopper estaba muy cerca. Todavía seguían todos en el baño y no quería exponer al espadachín y, de alguna manera, exponerse él.

Trató de ignorarlo, pero en algún momento el rey de Arabasta dejó la tina y sus compañeros no tardarían en seguirlo. Había llegado la hora de salir, de golpe estar a solas en esas circunstancias con Zoro era algo mucho más peligroso a hacer que en otras ocasiones.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no obedecía ordenes de su cerebro. Una parte de él había encendido una alarma de peligro, le instaba a salir corriendo para evitar una catástrofe; no obstante, otra parte de él le obligaba a permanecer allí, ansioso y atento al proceder del único que no mostraba intenciones de marcharse.

—Ya nos vamos —anunció Luffy—, ¿vienen? —inquirió con infinita ingenuidad y con todas las ganas de esperar a sus compañeros.

—Pues… eh, sí. —Sanji se cruzó de brazos—. Sí. Sí, ahí voy —reiteró y su mente lo traicionó porque miró a Zoro, pero este estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Era tan perezoso que se lo imaginaba al idiota dormido en ese lugar. Poco a poco las voces de los demás se fueron alejando, pero no lo suficiente como para confirmar que en verdad estaban solos.

—Esta misma noche… —murmuró el espadachín bostezando— vamos a tener que marchar.

—¿A qué viene esa reflexión? —Le sobresaltó un poco oír la voz del espadachín retumbar en la inmensidad del baño, pero lo disimuló bien.

—Nada, que pensaba —abrió los ojos y lo miró transmitiéndole frialdad—, llevamos varios días y ya llamamos mucho la atención. Luffy ya se recuperó. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

—¿A esas conclusiones llegas durante el baño? Deja de preocuparte tanto… —En el tiempo que llevaba tratándolo sabía que era así; vivía a la espera de toparse con tipos fuertes para superarse, y con el peso de tener que velar por la seguridad de los demás—. Estaremos bien.

A ambos se les escapaba ese detalle, uno enorme, el de compartir sus introspecciones con naturalidad; aquellas que involucraban directa o indirectamente a la banda. De cierta manera, sin que ninguno lo hubiera pactado verbalmente tenían un lazo que podían tildar de laboral. Luffy era un capitán muy despreocupado que encontraba soluciones en el momento.

A veces los chicos se tomaban el viaje como una aventura divertida, como si de golpe olvidaran que ser pirata implicaba enfrentarse a tipos tan fuertes como Cocrodile. Sentían entonces esa obligación, la de ser los maduros del grupo. Los que cuidasen el culo al resto de sus camaradas en caso de verlos en apuros. Se**r** la mano derecha y la izquierda de Monkey D. Luffy.

Al capitán no hacía falta salvarlo, hacía falta entenderlo. Una vez que captabas la extraña, pero acertada manera de pelear de Luffy podías ser un buen soporte para el chico de goma. Ese tenía un dios aparte.

—El tipo del humo sabe que seguimos en Arabasta.

—Oh, no puedes quitarte a tu novia de la cabeza, ¿verdad? —Buscó mosquearlo para tener una excusa para permanecer allí con él; cada minuto a su lado era preciado, y pocos eran de paz o en soledad. Supo que la mera mención de Tashigi lo colocaría en carrera y así fue.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Entendió que le hablaba de ella, no perdía oportunidad para fastidiarlo con ese asunto cuando estaban a solas—. Ya te dije cocinero… esa mujer no me interesa.

—¿Esa o todas? —terció con una sonrisa secuaz— Oh, vamos… fuiste el único que no miró a Nami.

—Porque conozco a esa mujer, y me imaginé algo así. —Hubo autosuficiencia en la manera de hablar y alzar los hombros. Luego le clavó los ojos con fiereza—. Además, ¿cuál es el problema si no me interesan las mujeres?

—No, pues, nada…

—Tú con tus libritos y tu «curiosidad» no puedes decir nada, cocinero —terció socarrón.

—No sé a qué viene esa acotación, pero huelo la mala intención. —La curiosidad del cocinero se daba de bruces contra algo que le impedía ir más allá. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Tenía Zoro alguna posibilidad de romper esa barrera que se levantaba una y otra vez?

—_Métemela por atrás_ —recitó.

—Soy humano, y tengo contradicciones, pero eso no significa que no puedo cambiar de opinión o idea sobre algo.

—Eso explicaría por qué no te has ido aún. —Lo veía tieso en el sitio, simulando estar relajado, ansioso, como a la espera de algo.

—Ya sabes… curiosidad —dijo el cocinero con cortedad.

—Vas muerto si estas esperando que yo haga algo. El que tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos eres tú. —Sanji permaneció en el sitio dándole la orden de su cuerpo a que se moviera, pero no hubo caso. Zoro por su lado estaba juntando coraje para atreverse—. Y ahora quieres que te ayude a saciar tu curiosidad, cocinero pervertido. —Al final se animó, pero con cierta timidez escondida tras un gesto adusto, hasta desinteresado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo, quieres salir… y no lo haces. —Arqueó las cejas, luego sonrió burlón señalándole la entrepierna— ¿Estás esperando a que yo te ayude con eso?

—¿Qué te pasa, espadachín? —Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, preso del asombro. Que eso era muy directo, era mucho más directo de lo que solía ser.

—No estoy para tus jueguitos, Sanji —le aclaró saturado y con gravedad.

—Bueno, creo que… —mostró intenciones de pararse, sus movimientos eran torpes y reflejaban la urgencia por huir— Iré yendo…

—Eres un maldito cobarde.

—No soy ningún cobarde. —Se quedó en el sitio para rebatirle esa acusación con el simple acto de permanecer sentado allí.

—Entonces déjame que te ayude. —No pensaba rogar, sentía que si lo hacía era como rendirse ante un contendiente; pero al mismo tiempo quería acorralar al cocinero, hacer que reconociera lo que sentía por él, así fuese simple y llana atracción física.

—Ya se me bajó. —dijo, en clara referencia a su erección, tampoco podía ir por el palacio en ese estado.

—A ver…—Se levantó apenas y se acercó despacio, quizás para darle al otro la oportunidad de fugarse, el agua agitándose hizo que el cocinero cayera en cuenta cabal de lo que estaba pasando cuando ya era un poco tarde.

Zoro se sentó de nuevo, esta vez junto a él. Todo pasó muy rápido. Una mano callosa subió por su rodilla hasta su sexo, mientras la otra lo tomaba del mentón para obligarlo a girar la cara y a mirarlo y así poder depositarle un beso a media boca.

Aunque no se le notara, el espadachín se sentía temblar como una hoja, desesperado por tomar la iniciativa y darle cause a todas las emociones que lo dominaban y le nublaban el juicio.

—Eres muy bruto. —Una mano del cocinero se posó sobre la suya para rogarle un trato más amable con su pene. Zoro accedió, aflojando el agarre, tomando la oportunidad para besar a Sanji de lleno en la boca, mientras que con la mano marcaba un ritmo más suave. El beso inexperto, desesperado y un poco tosco pronto les obligó a separarse para poder respirar mejor— ¿Por qué me besas? —cuestionó Sanji mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Te estoy tocando la pija y te preocupas porque te beso? —La risa socarrona del espadachín se ahogó contra la piel del cuello de Sanji, quien no pudo evitar un jadeo al sentirlo allí— Aparte… ni que fuera la primera vez que te beso.

A Zoro no le pasó desapercibido el logro obtenido, el cuerpo de Sanji estaba reaccionando y así trató de recordar todas esas veces que por azares del destino había tenido la suerte o el infortunio de cruzarse con alguna escena amorosa en la calle o en algún burdel de mala muerte.

Buscó dejarle besos a lo largo de todo el cuello, logrando arrancarle ruidos ahogados y acelerarle el pulso. El de ambos. Mordió fuerte, sin llegar a dejar una marca, y luego lamió la zona.

—Espera, los chicos todavía están… —Era demasiado, demasiado todo a una vez y Sanji pudo sentirse peligrosamente cerca de venirse.

—Acaba, ¿no quieres acabar? —Apuró con la voz ronca de deseo, sentía su propio pene clamando por piedad.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó cerrando los ojos y tensando los músculos. La eyaculación era inminente, la mano de Zoro no se detenía.

—Porque tengo ganas, cocinero. —Le mordió el mentón, la unión entre la mandíbula y cuello**.** Él también tenía curiosidad, quería ver qué cara ponía Sanji al llegar al clímax, quería ver qué se sentía lograr eso en el cocinero y hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

Ocurrió; un chorro espeso que se perdió en su mano y más tarde se mezcló con el agua. El cocinero temblaba, de espanto por lo que había hecho, y aún más por haberlo disfrutado tanto.

Se quedó rígido en el sitio, incluso cuando Zoro dejó de apretarle el pene. Lo miraba con intensidad, pero Sanji no podía volver en sí. Había sido devastador y no se sentía preparado para hacer o decir algo más.

Le parecía injusto dejarlo a Zoro con las ganas, sentía que este estaba en su derecho de exigirle satisfacción. En ese punto el cocinero bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de su compañero, el pene del espadachín era ligeramente más corto que el suyo, pero con un grosor que intimidaba.

Pensó que no tendría escapatoria, pero contrario a lo pensado Zoro no exigió nada a cambio. No pensaba suplicar ni mucho menos obligar al cocinero a hacer algo que quizás no quería hacer.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de la tina. Inevitablemente quedó frente al cocinero, quien seguía sentado. El falo se erguía en todo su esplendor, coronado por una mata de pelo verdoso y unos testículos duros, contraídos al punto del dolor.

Fueron escasos los segundos que tuvo para tomar una decisión. Sanji titubeó, pero con lentitud tomó el pene que se erguía a pocos centímetros en su cara. El tacto lo estremeció, la deliciosa sensación de hacer algo prohibido; pero se maravilló aún más cuando comenzó a cobrar firmeza en la mano.

Roronoa ahogó un gemido porque francamente no esperaba nada del otro y el contacto si bien era bienvenido lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Con la respiración agitada se arrodillo en el agua.

El cocinero estrechó con más fuerza para comenzar a jalar rítmicamente, era más suave y lento que Zoro, pero supo de inmediato que a ese muchacho todo le gustaba rudo cuando fue él quien guio la masturbación.

El espadachín le tomó la mano y se la apretó para moverla con rapidez y brusquedad.

Por un momento Sanji se sintió tentado de poner el miembro de su compañero en su boca, pero la idea le produjo tanta excitación como vértigo y una cuota de vergüenza con la que no quiso lidiar. En vez de eso le lamió el vientre y le dibujó un sendero de mordiscos tímidos hasta el ombligo. Miró hacia arriba sin dejar de besar esa zona y al instante de hacerlo se arrepintió. Por suerte el otro había cerrado los ojos, evitándole el bochorno de hacer contacto visual en esas circunstancias.

Gruñía como un perro y con el ceño bien fruncido; esa imagen a Sanji se le quedaría grabada de por vida. Era casi la misma seriedad con la que entrenaba, pero se le sumaban esos quejidos salvajes que lograban ponerlo a tono de nuevo.

En el punto más álgido Zoro se encorvó ligeramente**,** era una tortura no mover las caderas para seguirle el ritmo; las sentía temblar, el cocinero supo que estaba al borde del orgasmo, los testículos y el pene se le habían endurecido al punto de marcarse las venas. El glande se hinchó, luego se humedeció y finalmente la liberación.

Sanji estaba tan embelesado con la novedad de estar disfrutando de eso desconocido, que no se percató de lo que implicaba estar en esa posición; pero lejos de espantarse, alejarse o enojarse se quedó viendo los pequeños hilos de semen que le corrían desde el pecho hasta el vientre.

El espadachín se quedó en el sitio disfrutando de los espasmos, pero el cocinero lo soltó para usar el agua circundante y limpiarse con apuro. Se sentía sucio, como incómodo, no obstante, de una manera diferente. No experimentaba una culpa tan aplastante como creyó que iría a sentir.

La satisfacción de alcanzar un orgasmo de la mano de Zoro había tenido la fuerza necesaria para superar cualquier otro sentimiento. Esa sensación sublime había sido como probar la mejor de las drogas, la más adictiva.

Trató de volver en sí y, sin mirar a Zoro, salió de la tina. Luffy aún estaba aguardando por ellos. Además, no se atrevía a nada más, lo que había ocurrido en ese baño había sido demasiado revelador, y no solo para Sanji.

Lo mejor para la cordura de ambos sería hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Iluso el cocinero si pensó que sería fácil mantener a raya al otro. Iluso también el espadachín si se creía inmune a la provocación solapada que le hacía el otro.

Deberían marchar a medianoche y esperar a Vivi al mediodía; corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados por la marina, así que no estaban para jueguitos sexuales. Por fortuna Bon-chan se presentó como un aliado conveniente.

Así, pudieron dejar Arabasta atrás con la triste noticia de que lo harían con un nakama menos, pues Vivi se quedaría a ejercer su papel de princesa. Amaba a su pueblo y este ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

—Dejen de llorar. —Fue lo que dijo el espadachín al ver las caras largas de sus demás compañeros—. La hubieran subido a la fuerza.

—Eres un bárbaro —le gritó Chopper; ¿ahora que Vivi no estaba quién le haría cosquillas en la barriga?

—Despreciable —balbuceó Nami entre lágrimas; sentía que había perdido a una amiga.

—_Marimo_ —fue el desconcertante insulto de Sanji; ese hombre no tenía corazón.

—Tres espadas. —Bueno, Luffy ganó el premio a la injuria más desconcertante.

—Eso no es un insulto —le corrigió Usopp.

—Cuatro espadas —se retractó rápidamente.

—¡Solo le agregaste una espada más! —El tirador enseguida se dio por vencido con el chico de goma.

La tristeza por la partida de la princesa se vio olvidada y dejada de lado necesariamente con la presencia de Nico Robin pidiendo unirse a la tripulación.

Por lo visto en los Mugiwara se llenaban rápido los cupos.

Luffy sabía que era una buena mujer, incluso le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones, así que aceptó; muy pronto descubrirían lo útil que sería tener a la arqueóloga con ellos. Zoro recelaba de esa mujer, pero más lo hacía del cocinero: este nunca dejaría de ser presa fácil para cualquier ser humano del género femenino.

Le tocaba resignarse, ese era apenas el comienzo.

Vio a Sanji repartiendo su amor a la nueva conquista, trató de ignorarlo con un entrenamiento intensivo, pero percibió su presencia, yendo de un lado al otro, atendiendo a sus compañeros, dejándolo para lo último. Siempre a lo último.

Sin embargo, Sanji siempre dejaba lo mejor para sus chicas y para lo último.

Zoro volteó y no vio al cocinero allí, en cambio vio una bandeja en el suelo. Sobre ella estaba la bebida hidratante que Sanji siempre le hacía. Algo diferente se percibía en el ambiente, los lazos entre camaradas se afianzaban cada vez más.

Ellos estaban construyendo otro tipo de lazo; pero les costaba lidiar con sus enormes egos y, por lo general, siempre tendía a esperar a que fuera primero el otro en ceder en su orgullo y dar el primer paso.

«Todo aquello que el ser humano pueda imaginar, es posible en la vida real»

De la nada un enorme galeón cayó del cielo y el log pose había enloquecido. El campo magnético apuntaba a que había una isla en el cielo. Podían oler una nueva aventura; al menos el cocinero y el espadachín ya habían comenzado una.

* * *

**\- En el manga Luffy se come unos hongos alucinógenos y anda re loco por el desierto. Eso en el animé lo censuraron, no sé por qué… en el manga fue divertido.**

**\- Arabasta está muy influenciado por Egipto, así que se me ocurrió utilizar lo de los papiros eróticos de Turín. **

**\- Es curioso pensarlo, pero esta es la ****primera vez que Sanji le dice marimo**** al marimo… Awww, qué tiernos son XD**

**\- Le pregunté a Yageni si quería agregar notas y no me respondió nada xP Pero bueno, ella me ayudó muchísimo con este one shot cuando me trabé en la escena del baño. Algunas partes son de su autoría.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias, como siempre, por leer.**

* * *

**9 de abril de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina**


End file.
